The Thief and The Soldier
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Lightning Farron, a top class soldier/officer, has been fighting crime all her life and caught all her targets. Now she has to catch a famously known thief who has never been caught. What happens when Lightning is caught instead? LightxOC Yuri
1. Prologue

**_Summary: It was just a normal day for the great skilled soldier, Lightning Farron. Fighting crime and putting thieves and others in jail whoever broke the law. Acting cold to everyone around her, being bitter about her sisters engagement to a idiot, having a kid follow her around like a lost puppy and being flirted with with his idiotic brother, and being bothered by her other friends. Yep, nothing really that interesting. That is, until she finds herself kidnapped by the most skilled, and uncaught thief in the whole city! Lightning x OC Rated T for foul language, some mature content, yuri, and a bit more._**

**Kai: Hurray I decided to start a fic on Light and my OC Lia. I love them :D They are like my OTP! Of course you guys don't have to read it XD Anyways hope you enjoy. This will mostly be from Light's point of view XD.**

**Prologue**

The night of Cocoon held many lights, lighting up the city brightly. Though, because of this the stars are hardly seen, dimmed by the lights. The tall buildings towered over the streets that cars zoomed on and people walked along the sidewalks. It was a normal night... a peaceful night and a...

"No! My beautiful vase!"

well... almost peaceful.

A woman's scream rang through the air, sirens roaring in the distance and coming closer. What could have broken such a peaceful night? People around would wonder as police cars came into view of a large fancy store. Decorated in bright purple lighting and titled 'Afia' and a blonde woman stood in the front, raving madly around for someone.

"Where did that little bastard go? I swear I'll kill them the next time they sneak in here!" the woman roared then looked as a policeman came walking out of his car and to her, as others ran into the store too look around and find any clue's.

"Ma'am can you tell me what happened here?" asked the Police Officer, taking out a notepad to writed down her description.

The woman snorted in frustration and nodded. "Ya I can tell ya... that damn thief came in here and stole my precious vase! Oh my wonderful vase.." the woman cried in anguish and fretted miserably.

The Police Officer looked at the woman for a moment and sighed but kept calm. "Do you have a description of this thief ma'am?" he asked.

The woman glared at him with distaste and snorted, crossing her arms and looking at him as if he should know. "Who else could it be? It's that 'White Fox' that you nimrods can't seem to catch already!" she screamed at him.

The Police Officer flinched at her scream and sighed. He expected as much... again that rotten thief has come and gone. It would be nice if one of his team mates found something. He looked and saw his partner come out of the store and report to him.

"Sorry Chuck, no sign again but the window being opened." said his partner with a disappointed sigh.

Chuck sighed. What were they to do? If they didn't catch this thief soon, it would make a mockery over the police force here in Cocoon and they would be laughed at by Pulse citizans and even by their own.

"...Perhaps we should just hand this case to Lightning Farron? She's caught many ferocious criminals. I'm sure she can catch White Fox." suggested his partner.

Chuck thought for a moment. It was true. Lightning Farron was the best soldier around here and she's caught far more criminals then him and his partner. Though he wanted to keep this case for himself to get promoted. If he was able to catch White Fox, he'd be famous. Sadly, he might be in over his head. So he nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Go contact the station and page Officer Farron. I'm sick of this." Chuck said with a snort.

He watched his partner nod then went off to their police car to contact the station. Chuck sighed and looked around. He just hope Lightning Farron could catch this thief.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Lightning Farron

**Kai: *stares at five reviews* O.O... OMG I AM SO HAPPY :D! *yells in joy and runs in circles***

**Lightning: ...**

**Kai: Yaa I could use a _ACTIVE _beta but afraid I don't have one ^.^; and I've been so exhausted lately *have to drive 40 miles or so to get to school and wake up at 5:00 in the morning cause school starts at 7:00 AM and I still need to walk dogs* XD But anyway I'm glad I have readers :D I love readers and reviews. Yesh Light I don't think you will be happy about being the one kidnapped o.o**

**Lightning: There is no way I'm being kidnapped, never**

**Kai: ohhh reaaaally XD? Fine learn the hard way. Anyways hope you all enjoy ^^ The story will be mostly based on Light's view since the little thief shall be mysterious ^^ in her own little way xD Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 1: Meet Lightning Farron and the Gang**

The alleys were dark, hidden from the city lights. All was quite, but the running of footsteps. One belonging to a fleeing man, looking quite terrified. Most likely of the person behind him. A tall 21-year-old beautiful and built woman with pink blonde hair and cold ice blue eyes. This, was Lightning Farron. And hell, he should be afraid. Lightning wore her usual uniform.

She wears a light brown turtleneck along with a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant underneath a white soldier uniform. There is a green metal pauldron of the Guardian Corps with two glowing yellow stripes symbolizing her rank as a sergeant, a long red cape attached to her back on the left side, and a brown belt below her bust. She also wears a long black sleeve over her left arm that begins from her bicep, knee-high leather boots and a brown mini-skirt. Her gunblade is sheathed in a loose case behind her waist.

Lightning grumbled, raising her gunblade and shot into the fleeing man's leg without hesitance. What a nuisence... so stupidly for this idiot to think he could outrun her. She watched as he screamed in pain and crumbled to the ground, trying his best to crawl away from her now.

Idiot.

The soldier rolled her blue eyes then smoothly walked over and kicked him in the side.

"Stay down... unless you want a bullet in your other leg." Lightning said icily looking down at him.

She watched as the man stopped and flinched as he looked up at her, pleading for her to show mercy and he didn't mean to steal from the bank and such. What a pitiful sight... begging for mercy after stupidly barging into that bank and robbing it. He did such a sloppy work anyhow. He left fingerprints and so even if she didn't catch him, they would eventually find him. But lucky to all of them, except this thief, she never lost her target.

Then again... she found this to be a waste of her time. Being stuck tracking down such simple thieves, nothing really interesting happened. She simply glared at the pitiful thief below her and sharply kicked him in the neck and knocked him out. She swiftly sheathed her gunblade and called in to her comrades.

Pretty soon, some police officers came and inspected the thief then took him to one of the police cars. She watched as her commanding officer came over and greeted her, which she simply gave a nod in reply.

"Good work Miss Farron. You've done it again so quickly! It's impressive how you take down criminals so smoothly." he said, he stood a head taller than her and was well muscled. He had a black beard with a mustache and short black hair. He also wore a uniform though it was blue and was decorated with different medals and badges.

Lightning simply looked at him and crossed her arms. To her, it wasn't really that impressive, it was a easy catch. This thief wasn't very clever or sneaky and quite dull.

"Thank you Commander... but may I take my leave now unless you need me for another mission of some sort." Lightning said smoothly. She really didn't care for being here if she had nothing that really needed her attention. Besides she had to get home. She promised Serah that she would go to a small friendly gathering of their friends.

Great. Something she is just **_so _**thrilled to go to.

Her Commander nodded. "Yes you may go. You've done well today Miss Farron. Tell that sister of yours that I said hi." he said and waved a bit as she instantly turned and walked away.

Lightning didn't give a reply but a nod as she continued on her way. Finally. Though at times she did fine a thrill in bringing down criminals and beating the life out of them, she found it to be a bit boring when they were weak. Though she might enjoy it more then actually hanging out with her 'friends.' Especially that dumb idiot, Snow. Or Ice. They were both morons.

The soldier walked down the sidewalk with ease, passing stores and shopping centers till they slowly died away to be in a more quieter place. She then stopped in front of a tall apartment building. Lightning went inside then went to the top floor which was fifty. She rather be at the top so if the building ever fell down, she wouldn't have as much building falling on her. Plus it gave her a nice view of the city. She went to her apartment door and took a deep breath then opened it then was instantly bombarded with laughter and music. She growled a bit in annoyance but stopped as she watched her younger sister skip over to her. The two looked quite alike actually. Though she was younger.

Serah is an eighteen-year-old girl with the same pink tint of hair that Lightning has, which she ties into a ponytail on the left side of her head, much like how Lightning's hair falls over her left shoulder. She wears a red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper in the same style, black thigh-highs, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep.

Serah is mature despite her age and shows wisdom. Sometimes it was quite surprising. Lightning did love her sister dearly, they were close sisters despite some minor arguments.

"Hey Light! I thought you weren't going to make it for a moment. Tough criminal?" Serah asked cheerfully.

Lightning wanted to protect her from anything but there was one thing she despised that Serah did recently.

"Hey! Serah! Oh hey Sis!" a mans voice rang out.

She got engaged to that damn idiot Snow.

Snow Villers is one of the tallest out of the group, standing as tall as 6'7". He has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat. The coat functions as his weapon, as it is fused with AMP technology from the Sanctum. Snow's foot size is a gargantuan 33 centimeters (about a foot long).

He is the leader of a group called NORA and is quite proud of it. They usually go around protecting the city their own way. Another nuisence really.

Snow has a very "heroic" personality, hence his title, reason why he calls himself a Hero most of the time. Although he wishes to help anyone in need, he has a tendency to talk before he thinks, which annoys the heck out of Lightning. Snow is hot-headed and shows no fear, even going as far as disrespecting those that are higher than him. Though he usually has that stupid goofy smile on his face.

"I'm not your sister." Lightning answered coldly. Already he called her sister and him and Serah haven't even gotten married yet. Good grief.

Snow laughed in amusement at Lightning's response. It was the same response everytime, and everytime she gave him that cold look and if looks could kill, he'd be dead a long time ago.

"heh sorry." Snow said with a grin.

Serah giggled then looked at her. "So what happened?" she asked.

Lightning softly sighed and closed her eyes. "My commander just made a last minute mission for me to catch a common thief. Nothing special, I've just been busy lately." she said then bristled a bit as another male annoying voice came to the air.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" called a rather tall boy, running over to hug her with quick speed but was instead, punched directly in the face by Lightning. "...ow... love hurts." he said then fall backwards and landed on his back. This would be Ice.

A younger boy walked up behind him, almost looking identical to Ice. He stared at the man on the floor and shook his head and rolled his eyes but smiled at Lightning. This young boy was Hope Estheim.

Hope's outfit consists of a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green scarf over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He also wears deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green shoes. Wearing a wristband on his left wrist. He has layered silver hair along with blue-green eyes, and he is the shortest and youngest out of the group. He was about 14 years old. He's a bit insecure and shy especially after his mothers death just about a few months ago. After hanging around Lightning though, he grew a bit more mature and determined. He still has a bit to go though.

The idiot on the ground was Ice Estheim, Hope's older brother. Ice was 21, same age as Lightning but he acted really immature. He had the same hair as Hope though was a bit more spiky and he had crystal blue eyes instead of hope's mixture like ones. Smooth face, and a pretty boy though he holds some masculinity. Wearing a diamond choker with a black T-shirt. Dark blue jeans and dark blue tennis shoes. He wears fingerless black gloves similar to Lightnings. Cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Might be around six feet tall. Though him and Hope look a lot alike, they don't act like it at all. Ice was outgoing and a quite a bit of a joker. He loved playing breaks and he is the biggest damn flirt around.

He's flirted with at least every girl here. Didn't matter who. Serah, Vanille, Fang, and even Lightning. It usually led to a punch to the face by someone. Ice had just turned up a couple of months ago, saying he had ran away from home after accidently killing someone and didn't want to cause his family trouble. Hope was quite mad at him but had slowly started forgiving him.

Didn't mean Lightning liked him and his constant flirting.

"Hehe... you deserved that Ice... hi Light." Hope said softly and smiled a bit at her.

Lightning nodded to him then glanced to the three other people in the room, watching them wave happily at her. Fang, Vanille and Sazh.

Oerba Yun Fang is a fairly tall woman, standing at 5'9". She is 21-years old, also the same age as Lightning. She has fairly bronze skin, wavy dark brown hair almost black, piercing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one, pierced ears adorned with purple claw-shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional Indian Sari, adorned with tribal accessories. She also wears a short black top underneath, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear behind her. A large tattoo symbolizing Bahamut on her left shoulder. She also carried a Austrailian accent along with Vanille.

Fang is fearless, and is never afraid of danger and can be more stubborn then Snow. She has this tendancy of believing in Lady Luck and she is also very possessive of Vanille. Protective and compassionate.

Oerba Dia Vanille was nineteen years old. She wears her bright red hair tied back in curled pigtails. She has striking green eyes, and both of her ears are pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. She also wears a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach her weapon when not using it; supposedly from a bear she killed herself. Her wrists are adorned with numerous bracelets, and she wears three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing.

Vanille seems to have a child-like innocence, akin to that of a younger child, even compared to Hope. She doesn't really like being away from Fang is about attached to her like glue. Vanille also seems tougher than she appears to be since she was able to kill a bear alone. Vanille is caring, considerate, and at times somewhat stubborn. . Fang describes Vanille to be careless at times, naive, a crybaby, a scaredy-cat but also curious about everything. Her curiosity is evident by how she wants to explore her surroundings no matter what others might think. Fang also says that she laughs a lot and is kind to everyone. Vanille also tends to remain positive in situations that others would deem hopeless, and tries to see the brighter side of things.

Sazh Katzroy is a middle-aged man, 40-years-old, with a distinctive afro in which he keeps an unnamed Chocobo Chick. He wears a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. He keeps his two pistols in holsters strapped to his thighs. Despite being physically the eldest of the group, Sazh has a youthful, carefree, and lively personality.

Sazh is basically a good-hearted man. He is silly at times, mostly when he is in near death situations, but underneath his appearance, Sazh has a strong will of justice and is always willing to help his teammates. And even in the most horrible situations, he is a very forgiving man.

Lightning sighed as she was greeted by everyone. They could be unbarable sometimes. She would rather go to sleep right about now. As she listened to her comrades chat on and on, Snow then spoke up again, aggrivating the soldier.

"So Sis... you think you can make the wedding in three months?" Snow asked, watching as Lightning's eyebrow twitched.

"...I'm **_NOT _**your sister." Lightning stated coldly.

"Oh come on Light, lighten up." grinned Fang. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Shut up Fang." Lightning glared.

Fang held her arms in the air and chuckled. "Okay okay sorry." she said.

Ice stood up and brushed himself off. "Ya know she is right... Snow isn't a bad guy and..." he started but flinched as Lightning swiftly glared at him.

Lightning grumbled a bit then shouted. "**_Shut up!_**" which sileneced everyone's chattering. Her blue eyes glanced around. Just once she would get time to herself and think or just be away from some of these idiots. She got her wish, she felt her cell ring and she instantly picked it up.

"What is it?" Lightning answered curiously. It was her commanding officer.

"Lightning listen, we got a report from some PSICOM police. It seems they are having difficulties catching a certain thief and they want you to go and get them. This thief has never been caught and has been terrorizing the city for years. The Thief is nicknamed 'The White Fox' and is quite the cunning one. If you take this job you'll have to be careful and on guard." he said.

Lightning nodded. She had heard about this thief a bit though she felt a bit confident in catching the criminal. How smart could this thief be?

"Alright I'll do it, I'll be there to gather the reports." Lightning said smoothly then hung up before hearing anything else then turned away from the group. "Sorry Serah but I have to go." she said then swiftly made her exit. Ignoring any protests her sister or friends gave her. She just wanted to be alone and do her job.

So she went down to the bottom of the apartments then exited the building. Finally... she was out of there and she had a new case. Maybe even one that could put up a challenge. Lightning felt a bit reassured and comfortable. Yet once she took just a few steps away from the building, she suddenly felt certain spots on her body being swiftly touched and then her limbs hung limp. What the hell? She snarled and tried to move and look around to see who in their right mind would dare attack her, but instead she felt a piece of cloth be pressed against her mouth, stinking of a chemical and felt herself being drowzy. Damn it... she was... blacking out. Her vision became blurred and pretty soon, she was out cold.


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped By The Enemy

**Kai: Yaaaay reviews even one from Fooly! :D Omg I could soooo see my little thief saying that XD and I'm glad you people are enjoying it so far ^^ yesh it will be interesting. Poor poor Light you got pwned so easily XD**

**Lightning: she snuck up on me -.- if it was head on I'd take her.**

**Kai: she's a thief their suppose to be sneaky XD and now you have been kidnapped oh noes :O who knows, you could be raped, or abused, or killed or...**

**Lightning: shut up -.-**

**Kai: Kidding kidding XD I'm sure you'll be juuuuuuust fine. Oh and if anyone wants to know what are little thief looks like here it is http:/kai-yukimura(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/gallery/#/d31zjpx**

**Kai: Just without the (DOT) of course XD Anyways hope you enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped By The Enemy**

Lightning groaned a bit, feeling woozy. How long has she been out? What exactly happened again? Lightning thought deeply, still a bit drowzy then she shifted as she remembered. She was attacked and her body became paralyzed then her attacker knocked her out with chloroform. Damn it! How could she let herself be caught off guard. How humiliating, and after she was quite confident she could catch that White Fox.

"Hey. You awake yet?" came a feminine voice. Not too far away it seemed.

Who was that? It must of been her kidnapper.

Lightning slowly opened her eyes, and to her slight amazement, she was in a dark run down room. It wasn't special but she had not seen such a poor run down room like this before. The walls use to be white, made out of smooth stone but now they were a dreary gray, holes in several places along with cracks. Some crumbled rubble in each of the corners along with cobwebs hanging around the walls and ceiling. There was a large hole in the back right corner though it was too dark to see where it led. Lightning herself was on a old bed, the matress tattered and rugged but it was still pretty soft and in better condition then this room. It was about size of a average bedroom and had nothing really interesting in it.

Lightning found her arms bound behind her, attached to the beds post at the top and her feet were also bound together and tied to the end of the bed. Her binds were made of metal and no matter how much she struggled, she wouldn't get out of it.

The soldier then turned, looking around the room for where the voice came from and growled.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Lightning demanded, struggling against her bindings.

"Whoa whoa easy Tiger. Heh it is a bit dark in here. Now where did I put that lamp? Oh yes here it is." the voice replied then suddenly the light filled up with room, giving Lightning a more clear vision. The bed stood from the right side of room from the door. And right in front of it was a woman.

This girl had long silver hair, reaching to her mid-back and bright yet deep crystal blue eyes. She had a smooth face and fair skin with a bit of a tan. She had pleasant curves with pretty good hips and her chest was borderlinine a B and a C. Wait... enough of looking at that!

Her clothing consists of a high collar black shirt that was cut from her upper torso and revealed itwith no sleeves, one sleeved black pants, her bare right leg only having a knife pocket wrapped around her thigh, and boots, and a black cloth covering her left leg and arm, the one of her arm more like a sleeve; chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a wolf.

She looked around twenty years old and was about 5'5 in height.

What surprised most about this strangers looks was the several scars. The only thing that seemed manage to escape a scar was her face. Her shoulders, stomach, chest, legs seemed to be covered. Lightning saw a peculiar scar on the girl's chest but wasn't able to make out what it was from the distance between them.

Lightning simply growled toward the stranger angrily. Angry for being kidnapped and tied up.

"What do you want? And why did you kidnap me?" Lightning demanded.

The girl tapped her chin a bit in thought as she looked at Lightning.

"Hmm... well to be honest, my target was the little Farron. Ended up with you though. Having you though works just as well though. Shows the cops that I can even take down one of their best, eh?" The woman grinned a bit.

Lightning snorted at that, trying to slip out of the bindings. Then glared at her. "You were going after my sister? Why you little... let me outta here so I can kick your ass!" she yelled.

The woman shook her head. "My my. Your just full of fire aren't you? And I bet you would kick my ass if you did get out. That's why I kinda tied you up tightly there so you don't go killing me in my sleep." she chuckled in amusement.

Lightning grumbled then watched as the woman took out... some strange phone of some sort. It looked a bit weird. Sure it looked like a regular phone, till you see two wires sticking out of the side where you talk at with a few gadgets on them. The woman diled something then held it to her ear, clearing her voice then fiddling with the wires a bit, turning a little knob. Then she talked into it, and surprisingly something happened. Her voice switched to that of a deep manly voice.

"Greetings Officers. I believe I have something of yours." the woman said smoothly through her covered voice.

Lightning stared in shock as she watched the woman converse with the police.

"Yes. Quite funny how I've captured Lightning Farron eh? Unless you want this soldier... be in a small accident along with some other soldiers I decide to capture. I want 500,000 gil and the due date is this date in three months. Enjoy your day officers." the woman said smoothly then turned off the phone, hanging up then put it in her pocket and grinned. "I swear, some of your Officers over there are morons. No offense of course." she chuckled.

Lightning blinked a bit then growled. Most likely this thief was just planning to kill her. When someone usually sees the murderer/thief/kidnapper's face, they aren't planning to leave them alive even for ransom. Especially if this is White Fox who no one even knows who she looks like or that she was even a woman.

"So you planning on killing me?" Lightning glared at her defiantly.

The woman blinked at her like to say 'the hell you talking about?' then laughed.

"Of course not. You'll hang around here for three months, I let you go, and I make my way around the cops little trap then take the money. Simple." she answered with a amused grin.

Lightning stared at her in shock. She would just let her go? Just like that? There is no way in hell. She was a thief and she was probably lying to just make Lightning calm.

Lightning snorted a bit. "...ya right... if your White Fox, you can't be that stupid." she grumbled.

The woman blinked a bit then tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmm guess you guessed who I was. Hmmm maybe I am and maybe I'm not. We'll have to see. Either way your stuck with me." she grinned then walked over to Lightning, bending over a bit and looking at her.

Lightning glared, leaning back a bit. Watching mischievious grin on the thiefs face. How was she going to get out of this?


	4. Chapter 3: Defiant

**Kai: Hi again ^^ and as I said before Fooly in one of my chapters (Chapter 1 I think) that yes I do need one because I'm always exhausted, busy, etc because I have a lot to do. So quit telling me XD Cause I know I make mistakes I ain't perfect. And I'm glad you find her hot Major XD I have no idea what a sub zero scar is but interesting. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^ I think Lights a bit pissed o.o**

**Lightning: You think? -.-**

**White Fox: Yes yes I think you are ^^**

**Lightning: ...**

**Chapter 3: Defiant**

"...Eat." said White Fox, sitting in a wooden chair beside the bed, holding a bowl of... mushy looking white stuff while holding a spoon ful to Lightning who was being quite difficult.

"No." Lightning said firmly, defiantly glaring at the thief and turning her head away from the spoon.

Here she was, lying here and openly trying not to eat. White Fox had decided that she needed to eat because... well she knocked Lightning out last night and she hadn't eaten since and now it was around mid-day. Sure Lightning was hungry but there was no way in hell she was going to eat that crap. It was probably poisonous or had some kinda drug in it to keep her under control.

"Oh come on it's only porriage. It's harmless." White Fox said, blinking toward Lightning innocently.

Lightning snorted glaring at her. "Hell no! How do I know you didn't do something to it? And that stuff looks nasty." she said venomously though still the thief didn't flinch. Damn it. For a weird thief, she didn't seem scared of her yelling or anything. Most people would of at least reacted more then White Fox's calm outter appearence.

White Fox scratched the back of her head in thought then looked at her and grinned a bit in amusement.

"Oh yes, I put a drug in here that will make you totally harmless and I can have my way with you like a pair of Behemoth's in mating season then cut your heart out to have all to myself." she said a bit sarcastically and child-like, putting her cheek against clasped hands in a lovestruck/daydreaming position and had her eyes sparkling with a starstruck expression then laughed a bit.

Lightning growled at her and rolled her eyes though gave her a weird expression at what she says. Oh no. No no no no. There was no way she was into girls and there was no way that she would ever even imagine doing... that with this mangy thief! Okay maybe she considered with being with girls a slight possibility, Vanille or Fang were a bit attractive and all... but there was no way she was to this thief!

White Fox grinned a bit. "Trust me, it isn't going to do anything to you, I swear by any pride I have and on my skills as a thief. Though I don't blame you for not wanting to eat it. I have to eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Gets a big boring and plain after awhile. But it is good and it is good for your nutritional diet. So eat." she said, holding the spoon to Lightning's lips once again but didn't make any attempt to force it passed her lips.

Lightning simply glared at the thief then turned her head away defiantly. Determined not to eat it despite her hunger.

"Come on, it isn't so hard. Just open your mouth." said White Fox, opening her mouth in example. "I'll put the spoon in your mouth." she continued then slid the spoon away from Lightning and instead put it in her own mouth then after a moment pulled it out then swallowed the food. "Then swallow. See? Easy process." she said with a amused grin.

Lightning rolled her eyes as she watched her kidnapper. Was this really the notorious White Fox? The one who stole from several citizens without being caught and said to murder quite a few people years ago? She sure didn't act like most thieves or killers do. Then again maybe she's just psychotic.

"I know how to eat, I'm not a child." Lightning grumbled in irritation.

White Fox sighed slightly. "You know if you don't eat, you'll be too weak to fight me off if you ever do try to escape or if we ever have another run in. I'm pretty fast after all." she grinned a bit.

Lightning glared at her, though she did have a point. Without food, she wouldn't be at full energy. But she couldn't give in to this thief so she simply looked away again.

"Your very stubborn aren't you? Well if I could cook I'd get you something better then this but let me tell you. You don't want anything I cook. The only thing I know how to cook is how to make bread into toast. Or scrambled eggs. Hmm that sounds good actually." White Fox said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Though I'm not even sure if that dumb stove works. Maybe I'll just go and ask Al. Cept everytime I go there that bastard always says 'you know it's kinda sad how a guy can cook way better then you who is a girl.' He just loves making fun of me bleh!" the thief laughed as Lightning gave her a skeptical look.

Why the hell is she even bothering with trying to make conversation with her _**prisoner?**_ It made no sense.

Lightning then blinked as a sudden silver medalion was strung in front of her and started going back and forth. Now what?

"Listen to the sound of my voice. Only listen to my voice, nothing else. You are getting hungry... very hungry. Your stomach is growling from it's hunger and your mouth is dry. Listen to the sound of my voice. By the count of three, you will be hungry and under my trance. You will eat the disgusting looking porriage. One. Two. Three." White Fox said in a monotoned voice, continue to rock the medallion in front of Lightning's face.

Lightning blinked a bit, staring at the medallion then gave White Fox a look as if to say 'what the hell?' What was this thief doing now.

"Hah! I knew this crap didn't work!" White Fox announced, tossing the medallion aside then tapped her foot on the ground in thought.

Lightning stared at her. "... are you sure your White Fox?" she asked, eyebrow twitching.

The thief gazed at her then thought for a moment. "Well I'm pretty sure that's what the cops call me. Ya know other than the more vulgar names." she said then looked at Lightning. "Anyway, what is your name Miss Farron?" she asked.

Again, Lightning looked at her. Didn't she know? She kidnapped her! Well, her first target was Serah but still. Whatever.

"Why should I tell you?" Lightning retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Would you rather I call you Miss Farron all the time?" White Fox answered, slightly stretching a bit in her chair.

Lightning looked at her for a moment. She never did like being called that. So why not? She probably already knew anyway.

"...Lightning..." she answered with a grumble.

"...how ironic." muttered White Fox with a chuckle.

Lightning blinked a bit then looked at her. "What about you? I'm sure your name isn't acutally White Fox." she said a bit sarcastic.

White Fox looked at her for a moment in thought then grinned. "I don't know." she answered.

Lightning blinked at the answer, staring at her in slight surprise. What did she mean she didn't know?

"I was never given a name. Well other then you know some vulgar languages and... **THIEF!**" White Fox laughed a bit.

Lightning blinked a bit then opened her mouth for a better explaination but before she could utter a word, she felt the spoon suddenly slide into her mouth. Lightning, out of shock, closed her mouth and blinked at the taste of something a bit sweet. She then stared at the culprit that had done the deed of putting a spoon in her mouth. The culprit had a victory grin on her face and chuckled.

"Just call me Lia."


	5. Chapter 4: A Attempt Escape

**Kai: Hi again ^^ yes I know I need a fricken Beta okay? Quit telling me XD if there are volenteers go ahead (as long as you don't mess up my story and Lia) and the reason Lia took down Lightning so easily is because of a special skill. Which you will find out XD Light didn't expect it and so she couldn't exactly dodge since it's unexpecting O.O**

**Lightning: -.- she had to get my arms first**

**Lia: You go for the arms so you can't use your weapon then the legs so you can't run away ^^**

**Chapter 4: A Attempt Escape**

Lightning muttered as she squirmed in the bed a bit. After Lia had finished feeding her with that weird porridge,it had gotten a bit dark and currently Lia was lying on the other side of the room from the bed on the floor. She had said that this was the only bed in the building, though Lightning just believed she was silently guarding her. Lia lied on her left side, back to Lightning, head resting on her left arm. Lightning was trying to figure out how to exactly get out of this situation. She squirmed a bit more, pulling at her bindings in her arms.

So fricken tight!

Despite the slight pain in her wrists, Lightning pulled as hard as she could, and slipped out of the bindings, hissing in pain as blood dripped from her wrists by the bindings cutting them. The soldier shook off the pain then undid the ropes in her feet and tried getting free from the metal binding but it was to no avail. She needed a key and there was no way she would be able to slip her foot through them. Fuck!

As the soldier tried to think of a way to get her feet free. She then got a idea and took a pin from her pocket, twisted in a shape to fit the lock and started to pick the lock. She wasn't exactly a expert on this subject but like hell she wasn't going to give up a chance to get free. So she continued on to try to pick it. It took several tries, maybe a half an hour, but Lightning managed to set her free. Yes! Finally! Now... to pay back that rotten thief.

Lightning looked toward the silver haired thief who was breathing softly. Lightning mentally snorted then looked around for her gunblade. No sign of it. Damn. Must be in another room. The soldier silently stood, slowly walking over to the door and turned the knob. Damn it, locked also. She thought of picking the lock also but then looked at Lia. Well... this time she would be taking the thief in surprise. She would be able to handle it with just her fists. So the soldier slowly walked towards the thief cautiously staring at her and looking around for any other danger. So far, it was clear and Lia didn't move a inch.

That is till Lightning got a 3 feet away from Lia, feeling her right foot sinking a bit. Shit.

Lightning quickly glanced up then jumped backward as a large cage swiftly dropped down from above. She blinked and jumped backward as one came from the side, then grunted as a large metal pole came from the floor and hit her, knocking her back onto the bed and metal ropes came from the wall and wrapped around her, pulling her to the wall and pinned her. She cursed then tried struggling again. What the hell was that?

"heh... kinda thought you would somehow get out of those bindings. Then try to kick my ass. So I set up a few traps." yawned Lia as she sat up and rubbed her eyes then sat up and stretched, cracking her back and neck.

Lightning glared at her, snarling. Damn it... again she underestimated this thief. That nice and easy going act must be a facade to have others underestimate her. Probably how she escapes. Then again, Lightning probably should of expected some kind of traps, though... these were old fashioned traps. Hardly anyone used them anymore at this point in time.

"Why you little..." Lightning growled, trying to wiggle out of the bindings.

Lia was now busily, pushing the contraptions back into place, finishing by pushing the metal pole on the floor down and hid it back in place in the floor then smoothly walked over to Lightning, looking at her with a curious expression.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you? Well gives me a chance to test out a new invention." Lia said with a grin, pulling out a bright neon green collar out of her pocket then snapped it around Lightning's neck then looked at her with a wide grin, slightly excited. "There, now... if it blows up... um ya sorry... a lot of my inventions tend to do that. I'm pretty sure this one will work though so don't worry too much." she laughed and scratched the back of her head then watched as Lightning continued to death glare at her.

Lia thought for a moment. "Well this collar will keep you in this house, unless you have my permission. There are four Electromaticspsytrons surrounding this building and so.. well best try not to leave otherwise zap. Now if your a good girl, I'll let you wander around the house but if you try to kick my ass... well I guess I'll have to make another trip to your house and find your little sister. And if you do manage to kill me well you won't be leaving anytime soon..." she said with a chuckle.

Lightning's eyes widened and growled. "Why the hell can't you fight head on? Instead of relying on your tricks and schemes?" she snarled. "Filthy no good coward!"

"Whoa whoa easy easy. Think about it. Your taller, your more muscled, heck you could kick my ass since your a expert soldier. I mean really, I'm fast, that is why I run away. It's easier then just trying and fighting you head on. I'd be a idiot to fight you with muscle. So a few gadgets and tricks are necessary. Really, all you have to do is behave and you can go back to your normal life alright? But you don't want to be tied up in this dusky room for three months do you?" Lia said softly, gently smiling innocently.

Lightning slightly grumbled in frustration. Damn it! This girl was smarter then she looked. What should she do?

**Kai: sorry it's a bit short but in a slight hurry this time XD**


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Closer

**Kai: Hi again ^^ Bleeeh XD Light you are abused! I abuse you! MWHAHAHA well actually I abuse Lia more but that's beside the point XD**

**Lightning: -.- I hate you... so very much.**

**Kai: whatever XD My Review Goal on this fic shall be 100 :O I don't even know how many chapters this will be, Im just thinking this as I go along XD**

**Lightning: there is only about 7-8 people who actually like this and review -.-**

**Kai: Oh shut up xD any review is a good review and a favorite is a great favorite :D**

**Lightning: Whatever -.-**

**Chapter 5: A Little Closer**

What the hell? Just what the hell?

After Lia had given Lightning a brief tour of the place, which wasn't much. It was really only a total of three rooms. The bedroom, a bathroom on the left from the bedroom and the livingroom merged with a small unused kitchen. The place was tattered the same as the bedroom, except the bathroom that was surprisingly pretty clean and fixed up though it was still small, having a sink, a tiolet and a bathtub and a mirror hanging above the sink. Unlike the beaten walls of the rest of the rooms, it had a nice blue tiled walls and floors, with barely and scratches.

The livingroom had a simple dusky dark brown couch in the middle of the room with a low coffee table in front of it. The only thing that was actually interesting was the TV a bit away from the couch. It was about 60 inch plasma screen tv with quite a few consoles. X-Box 360, Playstation 3/2/1, Wii, and some others. One console, Lightning didn't recongize and the only reason she knew most of these things is because Snow, Ice, Hope, and Fang just love playing them.

Lightning guessed Lia enjoyed video games for some reason.

There was also a office desk in the far back with a old painting on the wall behind it.

What Lightning was currently staring at was Lia fiddling with a pair of black boots. Lightning sat on the right side of the couch while Lia on the left, the boots on the table and Lia was tinkering them with a few little gadgets she had. Lightning wasn't sure what the hell she was doing.

Lightning, had tried to think of a way to get out of here but there weren't any windows, and the door was on the left side of the tv. Once she had tested out the collar by opening the door and reaching a hand out, but it just bounced back with a slight zap.

So now, she had given up on her escape plans. For now. She wasn't exactly ready to take on Lia without exactly knowing her moveset. She had never seen what Lia's fightning style was other than sneaking around and planting booby traps. So now the soldier was simply observing her. Though all Lia had done all day was fiddle with those damn boots.

Lia seemed to finish whatever she was doing to the boots and wiggled them a bit testingly then grinned and stood.

"Alright, lets try these things out." the thief said with determination.

Lightning stared at her with a calm expression though was a bit curious. "...what are you doing?" she asked simply, crossing her arms and watching as Lia walked to the wall on the right side from the couch.

Lia simply grinned. "I'm testing out these boots. I call them... Gravitational Spider." she laughed. "Okay I admit, I suck at names, so don't ever let me name a kid or pet. I might call it something stupid like I do with these inventions. Anyways, these boots are suppose to let you walk on the wall and cieling without making a single noise and without falling. Use some gravitation photons along with some nitron excellorators along with a dynamicastrophicousalophicor and some other things. Now..." the thief said then took off her current boots and put the new ones on. They looked identical other than the new ones had some blue strings.

Lightning blinked as she watched Lia take a breath then calmly put her right foot on the wall then the left and was soon walking up the wall smoothly. The soldier stared, slightly impressed, as the thief now walked on the cieling and stood above her with a triumphant grin.

"Success! Finally." Lia said with a approving nod. Then tried taking another step but to no avail.

Lia blinked looking at the boots and tried moving her feet. They didn't move. She gave a disappointed face and sighed but calmly bent and fiddled with the boots, attempting to fix them. It didn't seem to help the situation. So she undid the bindings on her boots, gripped the boots with her hands and slid her feet out so she was currently hanging from the cieling.

"...I'm either light as a feather or these boots are really stuck in the cieling... I'm kind of hoping the first one. Hey, Lightning, could you give me a hand? Just wrap your arms around my waist and hang. Maybe these things will come undone." Lia said, looking down at her with a look that said, '...help please?'

Lightning stared back up at her with a slightly raised eyebrow and a snort. Great, now the thief was dragging her into her into weird arrangements. She shook her head once stubbornly though Lia just kept looking at her with that calm yet slightly pleading face. She sighed but stood on the couch and held on onto Lia's waist, slightly then pulled a bit. The boots didn't budge. The soldier slightly snorted, pulling a bit harder and they snapped off, forcing Lia to fall, who fell on top of Lightning who fell back on the couch, landing on her back.

The soldier shook her head in a daze then blinked up, locking eyes with pretty blue ones. Awe shit.

Lia groaned a bit, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. Her slender yet scarred body lying on top of the soldier. Lightning stared at her, their faces about a nose apart. Strange... okay maybe this thief was a little attractive... just a little...

"Ah sorry about that." Lia apologized cooly and smiled in amusement, slowly lifting up.

Lightning stared at her for a moment then glanced at her chest and saw a peculiar scar with numbers. It looked a bit like a burn and a cut scar.

1050

Strange... it defiantly didn't seem like a tatoo.

Lightning then snapped out of it as she caught Lia staring at the soldier who had been staring at the thief's chest. This fact made the soldier blush a bit at the embaressing situation but the thief simply looked at her calmly, grinned a bit in amusement then got off and stretched as she stood. Lightning sat up, brushing her self off a bit.

"Your not much of a touchy feely person are you?" Lia asked, looking at her.

Lightning simply grumbled a bit then stiffened as Lia knelt a bit in front of her and stared her right in the eye. Then watched her grin softly.

"If there is one thing I can do, it's listening. So if you need to get something off your chest, you can tell me. Not like I'm going to sell it to the media." the thief laughed then stood then went to the work desk and took some paper out and started writing on it.

Lightning watched then sighed.

Who exactly is this thief?


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Go Out!

**Kai: Hey guys :D BWAHAHAHA Light you bluuuuushed XD**

**Lightning: ...did not...**

**Kai: *points to writing in last chapter***

**Lightning: ...shit.**

**Kai: You know Lia's cute :D**

**Lightning: ...no...**

**Kai: suuuuuure XD**

**Lightning: Damn you! *shoots at her***

**Kai: *runs for life***

**Lia: *stares at them calmly then looks at audience and smiles, waving* enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Let's Go Out!**

After a few days passed, and Lightning trying her best to examine Lia, to no real progress. Lia had continued to make some small talk with her, talking about things like her hiests and how much idiots PSICOM was. Some other things also. The thief also continued to fiddle with some of her interesting inventions. She had tried fixing the Gravitational Spider boots. After about two days, Lia had finally finished them and they worked perfectly for her.

What surprised Lightning was that Lia didn't sleep at all during those two days and just kept working on them. At least she was dedicated. Currently, Lia was passed out on the couch, sleeping on her left side and lying her head on the left arm of the couch.

She said Lightning could do what she wanted, other than killing her, kicking her ass, trying to escape, and some things related to that. Lightning mentally grumbled as she sat on the right side of the couch.

The soldier stared at thief, on her guard just in case the thief tried anything though the thief just lied there breathing softly. If she was really asleep, Lightning wasn't all that sure. The soldier gave a slight sigh then stiffened as some man came in. Looked about twenty two, had spikey brown hair and emerald eyes and stood about 6'5 and he wore a dirty gray t-shirt with black ripped up cargo pants. He wore worn out black sneakers and a red headband.

Lightning stared at the stranger for a moment then eyes narrowed with untrust and let a slight growl out.

The Man looked around and was about to burst out something till he saw Lia continuing to sleep then at Lightning who was glaring daggers at him. "Hmm... damn she's asleep. I was going to have her do another job." he said then looked at Lightning and smirked a bit. "Hmm you must be Lia's new prisoner eh? You sure are pretty." he said as he walked over to her, grinning at her flirtingly.

Lightning let out a small growl. "Touch me and you'll find your hand ripped off..." she stated harshly then rolled her eyes as she watched him laugh in amusement.

"Oh?" the man answered looking doubtful, leaning closer and gripped her wrists firmly and was about to kiss her but Lightning moved her legs up and kneed him in the chin then kicked him sharply in the gut and flung him into the wall.

The Man grunted and groaned. "Ow! Why you little..." he growled as he stood and was about to pull something out but Lia's voice rang in the air.

"Oh just drop it Jinx. Don't be a idiot." Lia muttered, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up then stretched.

The man, known as Jinx, blinked as he looked at Lia. "Damn it you were faking... and I thought you were going to get the girl that didn't kick everyone's ass?" he asked.

Lia shrugged softly as she cracked her neck. "Yes I did but I ended up with the one that can." she said.

"You could of told me..." Jinx grumbled a bit annoyed.

"You shouldn't go trying to make out with people who don't want it. Plus I wanted to see you get your ass kicked so easily by someone other than me... and some other people since your a wimp." Lia laughed with a playful grin.

Jinx twitched. "Oh so keeping her to yourself eh... you little selfish bitch." he snorted.

Lightning watched the two slightly bicker with one another with a bit of annoyance. Mostly toward Jinx for even suggesting those comments. Then she blinked as Jinx grabbed Lia's shoulder then threw her on the ground and tackled her. The two wrestled and tussled along the floor till Lia landed on his back and gripping his legs and pulled them sharply backwards as her right heel duck into the back of his neck.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow okay okay I give ow ow let go!" Jinx yelled as he struggled and flopped around wildly like a fish out of water.

Lia smirked. "Face it I rule and you still drool." she said then jumped off and stood up with a victory grin.

"I don't drool!" Jinx growled as he stood up with a annoyed huff.

"Then why were you drooling over Lightning there?" Lia answered with a grin.

",...shit..." Jinx grumbled.

Lia laughed then thought for a moment. "Hmm I need to pay a visit to Al... hey Lightning, I bet you would like to get out of this dusky little building right? Want to come? And don't even think about escaping, cause I have a little remote that will only allow you ten feet away from me." the thief said with a innocent smile as Lightning grumbled in frustration.

Lightning thought deeply. Well she had been in this sufficating building for quite a few days now. Plus she had no idea where she was. Maybe a trip outside would help her and she might actually recongize this part of town, and that way it will be easier to navigate out and let the office know where White Fox's and some other thugs hangout. So why not?

"Fine..." the soldier replied with a cold grumble then blinked as she watched Lia hold out her hand.

Lightning looked at the hand then at Lia's smiling calm face. For some reason... Lia reminded her of a fallen angel at this moment. Long silver hair and beautiful blue eyes and that smiling face. And yet... something about that smiling and calm exposure... seemed a bit off. As if she was.. a bit sad. The soldier shook the thoughts off, trying to get her mind off on such nonsence and simply huffed, looking away from Lia's gesture. She glanced at Lia who blinked a bit but continued to smile softly then dropped her hand.

"Alright come on. Oh and fair warning. It might not smell all that great since it's your first time here." Lia said then went and opened the front door then walked out. "Close the door on your way out Jinx!" she called.

Lightning raised a eyebrow then soon followed after her and walked out of the door behind her. The sight before her almost made her jaw drop. The condition of the building the soldier was locked into, was about as bad as the condition of the current area they were in. As Lightning followed Lia, she examined the rugged place. It smelled of different scents. Raw sewage, burning flesh, fresh broken up shit, and some other scents she rather not mention. She had to resist the urge to plug her nose from the horrifying smell and was surprised to find Lia having not that much of a problem with it.

The buildings were about destroyed and torn apart, still standing but not by much it seemed. It looked like the ghettos to be honest. The ground was made of dirt and grim, some of mud and some of human and animal wastes. The air was a bit musky and hard to breath as cigerette smoke stung the air.

Where the hell were they?

"Welcome to Uradana, the slums. I know I know it doesn't look like much but hey we get by. Not so bad once you get use to it." Lia said with a hum as she walked through the garbage of a city.

Lightning continued to follow Lia, a bit closer now as she watched the people around her, hair standing slightly on end in guard mode. Uradana? She had never heard of such a place in her life.

Ah hell... how was she suppose to get out of here when she had no idea where Uradana was even located?


	8. Chapter 7: I Can't Cook, Simple

**Kai: Hey guys :D BWAHAHAHA fear the slums XD Lia why the hell you live here?**

**Lia: Cause I do o.o**

**Lightning: *twitches***

**Kai: Interesting ^^**

**Chapter 7: I Can't Cook, Simple**

Lightning sighed as she followed Lia, keeping close to her for two reasons. One was because she didn't want to get shocked or something by Lia's collar and two she wasn't comfortable with Uradana's surroundings. Sadly to say she was more comfortable close to Lia then rather wandering around on her own in this sickening place.

As she followed the thief, she continued to gaze around. The smell still smelled sickening, she thought she would hurl. Their was several different people, most were rugged and filthy, Lia seemed to be the only one that that dirty and had unripped clothes. Groups stood around a barrel with fire lit inside, young filthy kids that seemed like oversized rats ran around. Some other people stood in the middle of the pathway, making out and moaning quite loudly. Lightning grumbled, averting her eyes and trying to block out the obnoxious sounds.

Why did people have to do that in public?

Lia glanced at the people. "Hey! Get a room you dogs!" she yelled then laughed as she continued on her way. The couples glanced at her then grumbled but smirked.

Lightning blinked but shook her head as she followed the slightly shorter girl.

After awhile of walking through the dump of a city, they reached a old large house that looked more like a oversized shack. It seemed to be a restaurant though the walls had hole splinters stuck out of the wood. The only good looking thing about it would be the roof, but it looked like it was recently repaired. As they went inside, there were quite a lot of people there, sitting at the bar and at tables with old leather seats and tables. The tables at least looked somewhat decent.

At once, when Lia entered the building, everyone looked at her. She glanced at them then looked around for someone in particular.

"Al! Hey Al!" Lia called.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Keep your ass on!" a man called from the kitchen.

Soon, he came out, he was a tall muscular man with messy black hair and green eyes. Wearing a grayish chef's outfit. He had a rugged face with a scar over his left eye, leaving it blind. He blinked at Lia and grinned widely.

"Well if it isn't our little thief! Where have you been?" Al laughed then blinked at Lightning and grinned. "Get ourselves a little girlfriend eh?" he teased.

Lightning tensed at the comment blushing a bit but quickly shook it off. "No." she said firmly, not knowing why she blushed at all.

Lia laughed. "Nah, but you would like that wouldn't you old man?" she smirked and Lightning twitched at the comment and narrowed her eyes.

Al laughed. "Ha you wish. Hey I need a favor, go watch the stove for me and flip some burgers. It's not that hard, just take this spatula and flip. I need to go bring this to some customers." he said and before she argued, handed her the spatula and went on his merry way.

Lia stared then looked at Lightning. "Fair warning, if this place goes up in flames, don't be surprised." she stated then went in the kitchen.

Lightning blinked at her. She couldn't be that terrible at cooking could she? She can make weird inventions, steal from the biggest high maintence company without being caught, and kidnap her, but she couldn't flip burgers? She must be overexagerating. So the soldier followed inside then eyes widened, dumbfounded at the sight before her. The stove was engulfed in flames with Lia staring at it.

"...the hell did you do?" Lightning uttered out. It had only been about five seconds for crying out loud!

Lia scratched the back of her head. "Um well... I knocked over some oil on the stove and accidently hit this botton to max heat and well... this happened." she said then called out. "! FIRE!" she yelled loudly, calm despite the fire blazing.

Lightning watch as the muscular man bolted in with a panicked expression. "Damn it Lia not again! It's only been ten seconds for Maker's sake!" he yelled as he went and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

Lia shrugged. "I told you the only thing I can cook is soup. At least that's awesome." she said.

"How can a genious not cook?" yelled Al as he extinguished the fire.

"Hey when you got it, you got it. When you don't, you just don't. Simple." Lia answered with a grin as Al glared at her.

"Shit! Now I need to redo it. Now get out, heres you and your girlfriends lunch, so out out!" Al yelled, shoving a basket in her hands and shoved the two out of the old building. "And I expect you to get me some money!" he yelled.

"Ya ya." Lia answered then grinned at the basket. "Real food!" she said happily then looked at the dumbfounded Lightning. "Ehh don't worry. He likes me despite me blowing up his kitchen." the thief laughed then led her through the city.

Lightning followed her, staring at her back. Note to self.

Never let Lia in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome To My Life

**Kai: Hey guys :D And maybe some were girls ^^ Yesh Yesh Lia fails at cooking for some odd reason.**

**Lia: I can't help it o.o... I can make soup ^^ everything else just blows up **

**Lightning: ... I DIDN'T BLUSH! SO SHUT UP!**

**Lia: Ya you did**

**Lightning: no...**

**Lia: yes**

**Lightning: no...**

**Lia: yes...**

**Kai: YES YOU DID SO GET OVER IT XD**

**Lightning: -.-...**

**Chapter 8: Welcome To My Life**

Lightning continued following Lia. So far, the thief had greeted mostly everyone that she saw. It was interesting really, most of them were quite friendly toward Lia. Some just sexual and several men had offered to give the two of them a ride. Lightning wanted to punch their lights out but Lia just laughed it off and passed.

It was strange... for a thief, Lia seemed to be free spirited and quite caring. Not like most thieves she had encountered during the years working for Guardian Corp. If she had been kidnapped by normal thieves... she might of been beaten, torture, raped, or something worse.

This Lia... was strange. Lightning didn't understand her very well. Was she faking? Or was she actually being nice? The soldier didn't know why, but she felt calm at Lia's presence. Not like she would ever admit it. Besides, not like the two of them would get close or anything. They were enemies, and it was Lightning's job to turn Lia in, somehow at least.

In her current perdictament, it would be difficult to actually capture this thief. Especially when she was a prisoner to this criminal.

As the two walked, Lia stopped as a loud squeal was heard, making Lightning look around to find the source of this call. Suddenly, Lia's left leg was glomped by a small girl. Dark redish brown, messy hair. Golden brown eyes with wearing a raggy gray shirt with no sleeves along with some black shorts. She had a dark tan with a bright happy smile. What Lightning found a bit surprising was that the girls left arm and right leg was replaced with mechanical ones.

"Sissy Lia!" the girl squeaked happily, squeezing tightly on Lia's leg.

Lia blinked then chuckled. "Well hello Ilia." she smiled, kneeling down and wrapping arms around the small girl in a hug and ruffled her hair. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Ilia smiled back happily. "I'm doing great! Al was nice enough to teach me some of math and how to read and write! Though Jinx was annoying and kept pestering us." she said with a slight grumble then brightened. "Oh and and and and Al taught me how to make donuts! I'll make you one and oh the bath-house is almost done and soon we'll have some place to clean up. We all agree'd you should try it first since you got the money and materials for us to build it... oh and by the way who is this?" she asked curiously looking toward Lightning.

Lightning blinked slightly at the girl then glanced at Lia who chuckled.

"This is Lightning, a nice friend of mine. Lightning, this is Ilia." Lia introduced.

Ilia brightly smiled. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked with sparkly eyes with curiousity and excitment.

Lightning twitched. Why does everyone assume that?

"I hope you two don't get mushy in front of me... gross.." Ilia said and stuck out her tongue out at the thought.

Lightning blinked then blushed and tried shaking it off. Damn it! Go away fiendish blush!

Lia laughed. "Don't worry Ilia, I'm pretty sure we won't." she said and winked, ruffling her hair. "Now run along, oh and heres some money for your operation and some toys. Don't go spending it all." she scolded lightly then smiled as she watched the girl nod.

Ilia smiled happily. "Okay! Have fun Sissy!" she waved then ran off happily.

Lia watched her go then looked at Lightning with a smile. "Don't mind her, she's a good kid." she said.

Lightning shook off the blush before Lia saw then looked back. "...your sister?" she asked softly.

Lia blinked then chuckled and shook her head. "Not blood related. She just finds me as one. She was caught in a fire and her arm and leg was so burned that they became unusable. Her parents abandoned her because they had no hope she would get better. They had no money to take her to the hospital and so they left. I went into the building and pulled her out. It took awhile to get her talking again but she recovered. I managed to make a arm and leg replacement for her, ever since then she's been glued to me." she said softly.

Lightning blinked a bit. "That's horrible..." she muttered softly.

"What's your sister like?" Lia asked curiously, blue eyes gazing at Lightning.

Lightning shifted under her gaze, looking back. Damn it... those eyes...

"Well... she's kind... and caring and surprisingly mature for her age..." Lightning answered quietly, not even sure why she was even answering Lia. She probably already knew about Serah, she was her target after all...

Lightning slightly grew angry. That's right. Lia was going to kidnap Serah in the first place! So hell she should hate this woman! Then Lightning sighed softly. If she was treating Lightning this way though... she might treat Serah just the same. Then again maybe not. Who knows?

Lia nodded softly then blinked and looked over her shoulder. Lightning blinked as she did and looked over as well, seeing a few shadowy figures, though it was hard to see since it was now dark. The soldier narrowed her eyes as they drew closer.

"Hm... looks like we have company. Probably some idiots who want to kick my ass and think their big shots." said Lia.

Lightning looked at her. "Why would they want to do that?" she asked.

Lia shrugged. "I'm top dog around here. Around here, everyone wants to be on top. So you have those who wants to boss other people around." she said simply, examining the group.

Lightning blinked. Wait a minute... Lia actually ran this small old smelly city? What the hell? Then again... quite a lot of people seemed to know her well around here. Still, she didn't expect someone like Lia to be the leader. She seemed to work solo all the time. Perhaps she just ordered people to build new buildings and such. Like that bath-house that kid was talking about.

"What do you plan to do...?" Lightning asked, getting ready for a fight. Plus, she would actually get to see what Lia was made of other than that little spat with Jinx.

"Well it's a very well known plan. Quite simple too. Run" Lia answered then grabbed Light's hand then bolted through Uradana and into its dark alley ways.

Lightning blinked as she tried keeping up with the speedy thief. Listening to the pounding footsteps behind her. But of course, she should of guessed this. White Fox was known to run and hide, and rarely ever fought. When she did, it led to quite a few bruises. Oh great.


	10. Comedy Short

**Kai: Before you read, this is just a comic short. It's the next chapter that resumes the story. I just got bored and decided to do this XD cause it popped in my mind. This is mostly to make fun of Snow. I like Snow but he annoyed you sometimes right? So ya XD I know he didn't act totally like this but my god it was either 'SERAH!' or 'I'm a hero!' and ya xD but gotta love him**

Snow: Hello fellow people! Today I am here to teach you all a important lesson. Justice.

*awkward silence*

Snow: Yes Justice and honor. Now I know you all know me from the game right? If you don't why are you here? And you don't you should! I am Snow Villers. A great hero and protector of the innocent lives and people. Now as you all know, justice should be followed by all. Doing evil deeds is wrong.

Lia: *walks past in the background but stops and glances at Snow curiously*

Snow: Thieves who steal money for their own greed, selfish! That is not what a hero would do! Hero's do not steal to gain! They protect innocents and stop evildoers from doing evil deeds!

Lia: *walks closer till she's standing right beside him though he doesn't notice cause he's too busy ranting*

Snow: But saddening there is just so much evil in the world... Murderers, thieves, pedophiles, oh the list could go on! And so the world needs heros! Like me! So everyone needs to know of justice and good deeds! We must protect the people and the world!

Lia: *stares at babbling Snow then glances at the audience, putting her hand under her chin in a thinking position. Then gets idea, softly hitting her hand on her palm then walked off*

Snow: More importantly, you can't let evil overcome you. I know it is hard but you must try and fight it... for if you try... do good deeds... and not result in such revolting trechery... then you too can be a hero!

Lia: *comes walking back and stops next to him. Holding a big metal hammer with writing on it that says 'The PWNinator' then looks at Snow who continues to babble*

Snow: But together... I know we protect the people and even you... can become a Hero.

Lia: *glances at audience then holds up a sign that says 'should i?'*

Snow: And one day you might be as big of a hero as me. *nods as he crosses arms in approval*

Lia: *eyes half close then shrugs, holding hammer and pulls it back*

Snow: And together as we unite we will-! *gets slammed in the face by the hammer and goes flying off*

Lia: *puts hand just above her eyes and watches him go. His form disappearing and a small twinkle appeared then she looked at the audience again and smiled, resting the hammer on her shoulder* Thanks for watching... sorry about that. He just suddenly came into my fic. *scratches back of head*


	11. Chapter 9: Let's Sing!

**Kai: Hey guys :D Man Major how do you reply so fast O.O? Oh well hope you all enjoyed the short XD hehe Light your starting to like her XD**

**Lightning: ...no I'm not...**

**Kai: Sure sure XD that's not what the reviewers say**

**Lightning: I DO NOT LIKE HER DAMNIT!**

**Kai: AHAHHAHAHAHA SHE'S IN DENIAL! DENIAL I SAY!**

**Lightning: ...DIE! *chases her***

**Lia: *watches them then looks at audience* Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 9: Let's Sing!**

Lightning almost slipped on the mucky ground as she ran after Lia. Crap. Why did this place have to be so slippery and mucky? They soon halted as they reached a dead end. Lightning cursed and looked behind her, staring into the alley as the shadowy figures came closer then looked at Lia.

"So now what genius?" asked Lightning. There was no way they would get out of this without fighting.

"You can jump can you?" asked Lia.

Lightning blinked and nodded.

"Start jumping." Lia answered then started climbing up the wall smoothly. Using her fingers to snap onto windows as long with bricks.

Lightning blinked. It took Lia no time to climb up that wall and be on the roof of the building and waved down. The soldier grumbled then jumped wall to wall between the buildings then landed smoothly next to her. Lia grinned at her.

"Alright good job, just follow me." Lia said then ran off smoothly and speedily.

Lightning blinked. Damn she could run. Probably why she got away a lot of the times during pursuits. The soldier soon ran after her then blinked as Lia leapt off the building, landing neatly on a apartment building, leaping again then flipped, only to land on a post with expert balance. Lightning soon followed her smoothly then jumped after the thief as she jumped off the roof and landed on the streets once again.

Lightning grumbled softly and looked around for any sign of hostility. It had seemed they lost them for now. Then looked at Lia.

"...why didn't you fight?" asked Lightning, ice blue eyes narrowed with some sucpicion.

Lia blinked and glanced at her then thought for a moment. "I don't fight unless need be. Guys like those are easy to get away from so no one needs to get hurt. Plus I'm not going to bother with about twenty guys who want to kick my ass." she chuckled then hummed as she trotted into a bar.

The soldier sighed. What a strange thief. If this thief hadn't had the guts to go steal from big companies that usually slaughtered anyone who stole from them and kidnapped the great Lightning, the pink haired girl would find the thief a big coward.

Lightning followed after Lia, not sure what the hell she was doing, as usual. It was difficult to predict what this woman would do most of the time. The instant she walked in, her nose cringed and she swore her ears bled at the loud shouting and laughing along with the music. Her eyebrow twitched as she stared at several men and skimpy clothed women then saw Lia standing on the bar counter with a smirk as she chatted with the people around her. Seeming to explain a recent hiest. Lightning grumbled but she sat down at the bar and watched Lia, walk about on the counter as she talked smoothly.

"Still got it eh Lia? I thought black fox's were suppose to be lucky not white." laughed the bartender.

Lia rolled her eyes but grinned. "Eh come off it. A fox is a fox and I'm just one with a lot of skill and luck." she said.

"Ya but it's mostly the luck that saves your ass." laughed a customer.

"Very funny Earl." Lia huffed.

The man known as 'Earl' was a short man, 5'5 maybe. short smooth silky black hair and emerald eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and black pants to match. The man glanced at Lightning.

"Well well who's your girl Lia?" he asked.

"I'm not her girl." grumbled Lightning in annoyance.

Lia chuckled. "Do we look that great together?" she asked and smiled innocently as Lightning gave her a glare. "Joking joking just that everyone keeps saying that for some reason." she said.

"Because you really need a relationship." answered quite a few of them.

Lia rolled her eyes. "And you guys like seeing two girls making out." she said with amusement.

"Hell ya we do!" all the men cheered and roared with laughter.

Lightning grumbled at the volume of the place and the idiotic people here. She half listened to what Lia was talking about, and half thought about Serah. Snow had better not be doing anything to her... or so help the Maker he will will lose something very precious... yes indeed precious... As Lightning evily thought of it, her thinking was interrupted by a sudden cheer.

"Hey Lia! How about song! We're sick of having all of these men singing for us and none of the ladies want to sing for us. How about one?" said Earl with a grin.

Lia blinked. "I don't sing." she said.

"Awe come on, at least you sing better then you can cook." smirked Earl, the bar of people roaring into a fit of laughter at the comment. "It's just for fun come on! For your lady!" he grinned and Lightning gave a death glare then looked at Lia who thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Oh alright why the hell not?" Lia said, snatching a microphone out of the bartenders hands and gently tapping it to test it out.

Seeing that it worked, she tried thinking of a song as Lightning slightly stared at her curiously. Please please please let Lia really sing better then cooking. If she isnt'... then Lightning would need some ear plugs.

Lia then took a breath and grinned opening her mouth as she started to sing after the bartender started up some music.

_All Day Staring At The Ceiling_  
_Making Friends With Shadows On My Walls_  
_All Night Hearing Voices Telling Me That_  
_I Should Get Some Sleep_  
_Because Tomorrow Might Be Good For Something_

Lia moved smoohtly as she started song, walking along the bar counter, easily avoiding stepping on drinks, food, hands or anything else on it. As she sang she glanced up at the cieling then glanced around at the people below her.

_Hold On Feeling Like I'm Heading For A_  
_Break Down And I Don't Know Why_

The thief then smoothly leaned against a post nearby, holding her grin.

_But I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell_  
_I Know Right Know You Can't Tell_  
_But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See_  
_A Different Side Of Me_  
_I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired_  
_I Know Right Now You Don't Care_  
_But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me_  
_And How I Used To Be...Me_

Lia smoothly walked along the counter again, skipping along it with grace. Quite agile on her feet.

_And Talking To Myself In Public_  
_And Dodging Glances On The Train_  
_And I Know...I Know They've All Been Talking About Me_  
_I Can hear Them Whisper_  
_And It Makes Me Think There Must Be Something Wrong With Me_

As Lia continued to sing, she smoothly leapt over the people on the counter and landed smoothly on a table, ignoring the people staring at her as she smiled brightly. Lightning watched a bit stun. Ok she was good. Granted she wasn't a expert on the subject but it didn't make her ears bleed out. She seemed to be having fun.

_Out Of All The Hours Thinking_  
_Some How I've Lost My Mind_

Lia sang softly, rubbing her left temple gently with her free left hand.

_But I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell_  
_I Know Right Now You Can't Tell_  
_But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See_  
_A Different Side Of Me_  
_I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired_  
_I Know Right Now You Don't Care_  
_But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me_  
_And How I Used To Be_

Lia sang as she leapt on the floor and walked smoothly through the crowd, ignoring some people who reached to touch her. Lightning was busily staring at her... almost memorized by her movements. She didn't know why... Lia seemed to just... interest her... Lightning mentally scoffed. It was only because she was a thief who acted... like this.

_I've Been Talking In My Sleep_  
_And Soon They'll Come To Get Me_  
_And They're Taking Me Away_

Lia glanced towards Lightning, grinning a bit then leapt back onto the bar counter then lied down on her left side, facing Lighting and was about face to face with her, eyes half lidded and her grin never faltered. Lightning blinked at her in surprise and glanced around seeing everyone staring towards them.

_But I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell_  
_I Know Right Now You Can't Tell_  
_But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See_  
_A Different Side Of Me_  
_I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired_  
_I Know Right Now You Don't Care_  
_But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me_

Lia sang softly, slowly leaning closer to her, causing Lightning to slightly lean backward but not much and watched as Lia lifted her upper body, left hand gripping the counter siding and leaned closer, face to face till their noses were almost touching.

_And How I Used To Be_  
_And How I Used To Be_  
_How I Used To Be_

Lia continued singing softly, breath hitting against Lightning's lips making the soldier stiffen with uncomfort, her pink hair standing up on end a bit.

_I'm Just A Little Unwell_  
_How I Used To Be_  
_How I Used To Be_

Lia sang softly, blue eyes staring right into Lightning's keeping the gaze locked. Lightning wanted to look away but damnit she couldn't tere her gaze from the thief's eyes. They sparkled with slight amusement and also showing Lia was very calm, unacknowledging how close they were. As if she sensed Lightning wouldn't hit or pull away. Damn it all to hell!

_I'm Just A Little Unwell_

Lia finished softly, her warm soothing breath continuing to hit Lightning's lips, keeping a grin. Lightning continued staring at her, as if in a slight trance, that is till the crowd roared in applause's and whistles. Lia then laughed then stood up, putting her left arm over her stomach and giving a few bows.

"Thank you thank you! Your too much. No really you are." Lia laughed, not noticing as Lightning shook her head and gripped it a bit.

What the fuck? Damn it all! What the hell was going on? This thief must have very high class tricks!


	12. Chapter 10: Treasure Hunt

**Kai: Hey guys :D BWHAHAHAHA see? The reviewers agree that you are soooo in loooove and you are crushing on her :D**

**Lightning: No I'm not! All of you will die! *lifts gunblade but is pulled away by me then she chases after me* **

**Kai: NOOOOO LIA! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

**Lia: ...mmm I don't think I can without getting hurt *watches the two run around***

**Kai: CURSE YOU**

**Lia: Heh ^^**

**Chapter 10: Treasure Hunt**

Lightning muttered as she sat on the couch in Lia's living room. Already... a month has flown by. Throughout that month, the captured soldier had been trying to a examine her capter.

So far she has learned she's a thief, she lives in Uradana in the slums and is a like hero to it, she's unpredictable and calm in most situations, she loves to have fun and adventure, she's attractive, she is inventive and creates a whole bunch of stuff, a pretty good singer, is smart as hell but doesn't act it on it much, and she sucks at cooking.

Lightning knew some other small facts but screw it she didn't feel like naming them off. In this past month, Lia kept her company when she felt like Lightning needed some, despite some death glares from the soldier. The thief chatted with her, walked her around Uradana, and tinkered with some more inventions. So far she hasn't went out and actually stole anything. Not yet anyway.

The bad thing was the more Lia talked to her, the more she felt relaxed around her. She wasn't like Vanille, who was bubbly, loud, cheerful and talked a lot. Nor was she like Fang who enjoyed teasing her so god damn much. The thief gave her space when she felt like Lightning really wanted it and simply did something else. She wasn't Hope who constantly admired her and followed her about and watched her. Thank the Maker she wasn't like Ice who flirted with her constantly. Though she wasn't very sure if Lia actually flirted with her or not. Sometimes it did and sometimes not.

She wasn't as talkative as Sazh and didn't complain all that much if at all. She wasn't a complete idiot like Snow and he still annoyed her the most even when she got kidnapped. In a way she found her a bit like Serah. Mature and calm. Yet she stated her opinions it seemed and was a bit blunt by the way she talked to others, unless she was just joking.

Lightning growled and shook her head. The soldier didn't know why she felt comfortable with her kidnapper! Lia was a thief, White Fox no less. Lightning was a soldier. She was suppose to hunt down Lia and they were suppose to be sworn enemies! Despite that, Lia treated her more of a guess then a actual prisoner. Other than the collar and such.

Though she was probably right. Lightning would of probably killed her if she didn't.

Such strange feelings...

Currently, Lightning was sitting on the couch alone. Lia ran off saying she needed to get some things. The pink haired woman wasn't sure what she was up to, but she had a feeling the thief was up to something. Speaking of the devil, Lia came back in with three large bags then set them down and gave a sigh of relief then looked at Lightning. The soldier stared at Lia with slight curiousity.

"...what are you doing now?" Lightning grumbled out, raising a eyebrow.

Lia blinked then thought for a moment then looked at her. "Well I'm planning to go out and go get some treasure." she answered, slightly fiddling with the bags.

Lightning blinked a bit. This was different... was she planning to go steal?

"..where?" Lightning said, eyes narrowed.

Lia glanced at her then thought for a moment. "The Tundra of Oblivion." she answered, as she looked back at the soldier.

Lightning blinked at the name. She heard of the place... It was a wasteland of snow and blizzards. Hardly anyone made it out alive without freezing to death by the sudden blizzards that crossed the land. It was filled with ice monsters that preyed on outsiders. Many have tried going through it, though all had failed miserably. Why the hell was Lia going to such a dangerous place?

Seeing the confusion in Lightning's eyes, Lia answered her mental question.

"I've heard there is some treasure there. Don't worry I went there once and I'm still here." Lia grinned confidently, Lightning giving her a curious look.

"...You actually survived there?" Lightning said, slightly surprised by such a feet.

Lia nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "Ya... Wasn't easy in the beginning though; I went on a expedition with a bunch of the guys. Luckily, I made quite a few caves along the way to my current destination... But... It's still risky. I won't survive on my own. So I was wondering if you would like to go?" she asked, staring at her.

Lightning blinked and eyes widened at the thought. Going to the Tundra of Oblivion is like a death wish. Even the soldier wouldn't be caught dead there. Though did she really have a choice? Lia was probably only asking to be polite...

Lia sighed. "You don't have to go. I can take some more guys with me but... I really rather not and would rather go with you..." she said softly, scratching the back of her head gently and blue eyes gazing at her.

Lightning blinked and felt heat rise to her cheeks again then tried shaking it off to hide it from the thief's sparkling gaze. Well... It wasn't like she had anything better to do and she can't really get out of here without Lia. Plus it gave her a chance to examine the thief more and just how clever she is in such a dangerous situation. So she softly nodded.

"Alright... I'll go.." Lightning answered.

Lia gave Lightning a sudden serious look. Eyes sharp and staring right at her. Surprising the soldier a bit having not seeing Lia this serious and a bit stiff before.

"Are you sure? Be warned... You will have to do whatever I say. If you don't we'll most likely die. And you might not like the things I ask you to do..." Lia said, keeping her serious form.

Lightning blinked then thought deeply for a moment. How bad could it be? She knew the harsh cold and monsters could take their life. So it was proably best. That didn't mean she trusted Lia of course. She'd punch her if she did anything outrageous.

"Yes I'm sure..." Lightning grunted.

Lia then smiled. "Alright then lets head out. Here carry this." she said, handing Lightning one of the large bags then turned and went to the painting on the wall, grabbing the right side of it and opened it like a door, small dialing pad hiding behind it then swiftly pressed a few numbers.

Lightning had curiously went over to her then her eyes widened as a door opened up and Lia grabbed her hand and dragged her down a smooth metal tube. She cursed slightly as a powerful wind force thrusted them downward. Cursing more at every swirve and turn they went.

What the fuck is this? God damnit another one of the thief's surprises.

Lia was currently ahead of her. Soon enough though, they were shot out of a hole and into a huge underground area. It was full of technology and inventions. That didn't surpris Lightning the most though.

It was the airship.

It was huge, big as any sea ship. Though it was more lieth and sort of had a more skinny design. It was shaped into a triangle almost. It was silver with some blue designs that were like soft rivers. Gold decorated the nose and the tips of the wings which were mostly merged into the ship, giving it a triangular shape.

It was quite fascinating. And the funny thing was that there was two of them, but she couldn't see what the other airship looked like. It was covered up in a gian cloth.

Lia landed neatly on the ground, Lightning landing next to her and gave her a swift glare.

"What the hell was that?" Lightning grumbled, eyes narrowed.

Lia chuckled. "My secret entrance that leads to my evil secret lair." she said jokenly then hummed as she went over to the airship.

Lightning rolled her eyes as she carried the bag and walked after Lia who was carrying the two others. Lightning really didn't know what to make of Lia. She was such a strange woman.

Lia stopped on the left flank of the airship and looked up. Lightning expected her to get out a remote to open in the door and ramp but she did something else instead.

"Ray! Open the door and bring down the ramp so we can get on!" Lia called loudly.

A electronical feminine voice then echoed out from the ship, that slightly lighted up a bit.

"As you wish Captain Lia." answered the voice.

Lightning stared as the door opened from the side of the ship and a ramp smoothly slid down and landed right in front of them. Did the airship just answer Lia's call?

Lia chuckled then looked at her. "Come on lets..." she started but something bolted out of the airship and tackled Lia.

All Lightning saw was a flash of ears and a tail and a small growl.

Shit!


	13. Chapter 11: The Airship

**Kai: hiya guys ^^ I'm glad your enjoying yourselves :D **

**Lightning: -.- *grumbles angrily***

**Kai: Oh by the ways, since it is about to be Christmas soon, I made a little Christmas Special comic ^^ I'm not the best artist but I did my best ^^ If you want to read it type in http:/kai-yukimura(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/#/d354opk**

**Chapter 11: The Airship**

Lightning stared down at the currently laughing Lia with confusion. At this moment in time, Lia was pinned down by a 5'0 tall fifteenish old girl, messy and roughled redish brown hair, reaching to the back of her neck though was a bit spikey. Bangs over her eyes, some strands pulled to the side so you can see stunning amber eyes. Her clothes consisted of red fur wrapping around her chest and some shorts made out of the same material with a spiked collar. She had a pretty tan, a bit dark, and two black marks on both of her cheeks, almost like whiskers.

What surprised the soldier the most was that this girl had redish brown wolfish ears and a tail.

The strange girl's tail wagged in the air wildly as she licked Lia on the cheek who was trying to push the girl off and get her to stop the licks.

"Oka! Heel! Off! Stop! Something come on!" Lia laughed as the girl nuzzled her now then sat up, sitting on her, tail wagging still.

The girl known as Oka smiled widely. "Li-Li! Nyu~ Good to see you again again! More more fun?" she yipped a bit excitedly then ears perked then looked at Lightning with curiousity, finally noticing the stranger.

"Li-Li who's this?" Oka asked, ears twitching more as she pointed at Lightning and stared at Lia.

Lia chuckled. "This is Lightning Farron. She's our guest and she's joining us on our little trip today. Treat her well now." she said.

Oka smiled widely then leaped off Lia, arms outstretched. "Yay new friend! Friendly friend! Hugs hugs and pets!" she said happily as she was about to tackle hug Lightning, similar to what she did to Lia but Lia quickly grabbed the wolf girl by the collar and pulled her back.

Lightning stared, speechless. Though she was thankful to not get tackled.

"Sorry Oka I don't think Lightning is much of the type for your tackle hugs. Now run along and go start up Ray." Lia ordered, as Oka's ears flattened to the side sadly but perked as Lia gave her the order.

"Roger Li-Li!" Oka yipped then bolted back into the ship, running on all fours.

Lightning watched the wolf girl go then looked at Lia. "Okay who was that?" she asked.

Lia looked at Lightning and chuckled. "Oh that's Oka. Don't mind her she just likes it when we have guests that I bring over. She helps me with Ray, my airship." she said.

Lightning blinked softly. "Well... what's with the ears and the tail?" she asked, feeling a bit nosy.

Lia blinked then thought for a moment. "She was one of PSICOM's experiments. When I went there to go steal something, I found her in a cage. So I took her along. She's been with me ever since. Don't worry she's harmless. Not really much of a fighter like PSICOM intended." she said. "Now come on, we better hurry." she said then walked into the airship.

Lightning watched her then siighed and followed after the thief. The inside had some light, the current room was most likely just the storage room. Could fit a smaller airship. It had some boxes inside piled up up on one another, some stairs that led up to a upper level walkway. She followed Lia up the stairs and along the skinnier walkway then they entered a hallway with a red carpet. Some metal doors on the side walls, most likely leading to some sleeping quarters, bathrooms, and maybe even a kitchen. There was some turns but they just went straight which most likely went to the main controls.

Sure enough, they reached a metal door at the end of the hall, Lia let out another call to Ray then the door open and she walked inside. Lightning followed and looked around. It was like a huge computer system that glowed blue a bit. The controls were a little lower, while they were on a small deck. Lia went down a few stairs then went to the far front that had a wheel. There were chairs all around the ring of machinery but they were empty.

Oka was currently dashing all about and pressing some buttons in different areas. The walls were made of clear glass it seemed like and you could see the outside. Lia was pressing some co-ordinates it seemed for Ray to follow then she grinned at Lightning.

"Ready to go?" Lia asked, watching as the soldier gave a nod in reply. "Alright then, Ray close the hatch and enunciate launch sequence. Take off in ten seconds." she ordered smoothly.

"Roger that Captain Lia." came the female computerized voice.

The pink haired woman blinked as the ground shook and the ship was suddenly raising to point up a bit. Then the roof opened showing the sky clearly. What the hell? How come no one has noticed this?

"Ray activate camouflage system." Lia ordered again, recieving another 'roger' as the airship rumbled and shook and the engines roared.

Lightning blinked a bit as it moved. Camouflage? Then she grunted a bit as the airship suddenly shot up and through the tunnel, then shot out of it to the outside world, the hole quickly closing behind them. Lightning grumbled a bit as the airship spun a bit then soon started to fly smoothly yet swiftly in the sky.

The soldier stared at Lia for a long while. Okay, where the hell did she get a airship this expensive, that could turn invisible and do Maker knows what?


	14. Chapter 12: The Tundra Of Oblivion

**Kai: hiya guys ^^ So sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with school and stuff :D And I wanted to play all my video games ^^ So ya :D**

**Lightning: How thoughtful of you keeping them waiting -.-**

**Kai: Nah last chapter wasn't so bad. This one will be ^^**

**Lightning: ...major cliffhanger?**

**Kai: Maaaybe. Also to answer your question Paper Doll the song is called 'I'm Not Crazy' by Matchbox 20. I love that song and thought it sorta fit Lia so ya ^^ you should listen to it :D it's sweet.**

**Chapter 12: The Tundra Of Oblivion**

A few hours had passed, nothing really had happened. Well, excluding what Lia was currently doing on her main screen monitor on the captains chair. The screen covering the entire huge window. What was she doing exactly? Well she was currently playing a video game called Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and was running around and jumping all over roofs and running like living hell to get some annoying messenger and rob him. It honestly didn't take her long to catch him and the thief continued to do some missions.

Lightning was boredly staring at the screen, wondering why the hell the thief bothers with playing video games while they were about to go to a wasteland of cold and death. She was such a interesting thief to sort of be serious and sort of not or to just be quite calm about things and not worry about things so much.

The soldier sighed as she stared at the screen then blinked as she looked down to find Oka staring up at her curiously, tail wagging and ears twitching. The pink haired woman's eyebrow twitched a bit, wondering why this mutated girl was staring at her. She looked at the wolf girl for a long moment till the young girl smiled brightly.

"Hiiiiii." Oka greeted cheerfully.

Lightning simply grunted and closed her eyes.

Oka stared at her for a moment then smiled again. "You've been in city for long time right Lady?" she asked.

"Lightning." Lightning replied gruffly and simply gave a nod in reply. What a annoying girl. Sort of reminded her of Vanille but maybe even more immature and a bit wild. Or just too much like a animal since Oka was slightly crouched as she stood, hands in front of her similar to what a dog would do while begging and tail wagging behind her.

Oka's ears twitched more. "Have you seen a red haired lady and a brown haired man?" she asked again.

Lightning resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why was she asking her such idiotic questions? There was plenty of people with those hair colors, it be about impossible to find a specific person just based on that.

"Many people are like that." Lightning replied smoothly, turning head away from the wolf girl, not wanting to talk to someone asking her such ridiculous questions. She glanced at the wolf girl who's ears lowered in sadness and tail drooped low now.

"I'm sorry... just thought that someone like you would seen my Mama and Papa... I haven't seen them for many many years. I hardly know what they look like but I miss them and..." Oka paused for a bit in thought as her ears twitched. "...I want a family again... instead of hiding because Li-Li says it's too dangerous for me to wander..." she said softly. "Li-Li said she try to find my parents while she was out but... she's had no luck so far..."

Lightning's gaze slightly softened as Oka talked. Feeling a little pity for the young girl. She was still just a kid. Not much older then Hope and she had been experimented on and... turned into a abomination according to what PSICOM would say. Lia was right though. If Oka went out and wandered around, PSICOM might actually pay some money for her if some thug caught her or they just capture her themselves. She'd just be killed or put in a cage. She wouldn't be counted as a human anymore. Lia sure hanged around people with quite a bit of drama didn't she?

The soldier snapped out of her thoughts as Oka soon piped up again more cheerfully. "But thanks for answering! I'll find them one day." she said then soon ran off along the ship.

Lightning watched her go for a moment then blinked as she saw Lia stand after turning off her game and started saying something to the ship, Ray.

"We almost there Ray?" Lia asked, gazing out the window.

Ray answered as the ship started to decend. "Affirmitive Captain Lia. The arrival to the Tundra of Oblivion should be in five minutes." the ship said and Lia nodded in reply with a grin.

The thief then turned to Lightning. "You ready? If so lets go." she said as she picked up the two bags then walked off through the hall again and to where the entrance of the ship was.

Lightning blinked then grumbled and picked up her own bag and followed after the thief.

After the airship had landed and opened the door, the two walked out and Lightning's eyes widened at what she saw. A wasteland of snow. Everything seemed to be neatly blanketed by snow. It was quite beautiful actually as the snow mysteriously glimmered, even though the sky was clouded. The ship had landed on the far end of the wasteland in a tiny patch of green grass. The only part that seemed to not be covered in snow. On the other side of the ship was just ocean. Along the wasteland, there were a few mountains and hills but most of it was flat lands.

Lightning glanced at Lia who took something out of her pocket, a black cube then she tossed it foreward. The soldier stared as the small cube suddenly burst larger and shaped itself to be a black snow mobile. How the hell did the thief make all this? Or did she steal it?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" asked Lia as she got on the vehicle after strapping all the bags neatly and tightly so they wouldn't fall or get slammed in too much snow.

Lightning grumbled then slowly went over and sat down behind her. Staring at her for a moment then at her waist, slowly wrapping arms around the thief's slendor waist to hold on. Silently shivering at the contact and blushing but pushed it aside, deciding to ignore her body's reaction. Of course she didn't want to hold on to this no good notorious criminal. She just didn't have much of a choice since if she didn't hang on, she would just fall off. That was all.

Throughout the whole trip, most of what they passed was snow and a few monsters though Lia had just zipped by them. Not bothering to fight the creatures and simply dodged around them, despite their size. Also, the whole time Lightning was blushing and holding on to Lia, secretly enjoying the warmth the thief gave. The soldiers slightly rough and beaten fingers felt the bare skin of the thief's waist. Feeling some of the scars she had... yet still she had such soft skin.

**Damnit!**

Lightning slightly cursed at herself for thinking such thoughts again. More and more she was having... quite improper thoughts of her enemy. That's right Lia was the enemy. One day, she would catch her, bring her in, and probably watch her be executed.

When the very thought of execution crossed the soldier's mind, her heart twisted in a saddened pain. She shouldn't feel this for a thief but... in reality. She didn't want Lia to be executed if she did get caught. Perhaps she could lighten the thief's sentence to just life in prison. At least then she could visit her, not like she would want to anyway though.

Lightning soon snapped out of her thoughts as Lia suddenly came to a halt in front of a hill. The soldier blinked as Lia stared at it then looked around then quickly dug into one of the bags. She seemed to be in a hurry. Why? Was there a blizzard coming? The thief soon pulled out another cube then tossed it in front of her and watched as it stopped in midair and unraveled itself into a floating bridge.

Okay, really, where does she get these things?

Lia soon hopped onto the bridge then went to the hill, then digged into her pocket and pulled out a red gun. She pointed it at the hill and shot at it, though instead of releasing a bullet, it released hot steam. The snow soon melted away to water and then Lia stopped, played with a gun a bit till it now sucked up all the water around the door. She put the gun away and walked back over to Lightning who was staring dumbfoundedly at her.

The thief simply grinned at her then unstrapped the bags and set them down on the floating bridge, picking up two.

"Come on, it should be safe in there so we can take cover when the blizzard hits. We just made it on time to avoid it, otherwise we'd be buried. Don't get any snow on you, if you get wet we just get colder and my technique won't work." Lia explained then went back across the bridge and too the metal door.

Lightning blinked then grunted and picked up the last bag and followed after her. When she reached the door, Lia opened it and let her in first. The room was about as big as a regular igloo though it was made of stone, like a small cave. The walls had signs of being smoothed out to make things more comfortable, same with the floor.

The pink haired woman soon turned to look at Lia who watched as the bridge and snow mobile turned back into cubes and floated back into her grasp. She put them in her pocket then closed the door. Not even glancing at Lightning as she walked around and unpacked several thick soft blankets and took out a large clear ball and set it in the middle, punching in some co-ordinates and it shined brightly like the sun, making it light up in the dark cave and it also gave off warmth.

Lightning watched as Lia stood, back to her then spoke.

"You said you would do whatever I say to help keep us alive right?" Lia asked.

Lightning blinked a bit, having a bad feeling but she nodded and crossed her arms. "...ya..." she muttered softly, wondering what Lia was getting at.

Lia then sighed and turned to Lightning, standing about six feet away from her. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it then shook her head and finally spoke again, staring her prisoner in the eye with a serious expression.

"Strip." came the order.

Lightning stared at her for a long moment, eyes slowly widening as the word repeated in her mind.

**WHAT?**


	15. Chapter 13: Complications

**Kai: hiya guys ^^ BWHAHAHAHHAHAHA I ISH EEEEEVIIIILLL MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lightning: You son of a-**

**Kai: You know you secretly like it. :D**

**Lightning: *punches her***

**Kai: Ow my spline! You didn't deny it! *runs away***

**Lightning: Grrr... *chases after with gunblade***

**Chapter 13: Complications**

"Lightning... Lightning hey calm down! I know... that what I said didn't sound... all that well... but... we really do need... to take our clothes off." Lia called, pausing her sentence with every dodge she did from the angry and embarrassed soldier.

Lightning growled, punching at the thief, trying to beat the living life out of her. How dare she tell her to do such a... a... ridiculous and inappropriate action! Telling her to take her clothes off, alone with a mangy thief, naked with her in a dark gloomy cave in the middle of no where... like hell she's going to do that!

The pink haired woman continued punching at the thief, though she just dodged everyone, no matter how fast her punches were. The thief was defiantly agile and fast, though she made no attempt to actually fight back.

"Shut up! Like I would ever do that! Especially with you!" Lightning snarled as she continued her punches, punching toward Lia's face though the thief swiftly moved to the left and dodged, ducking under another blow to the head.

Lia swiftly caught Lightning's wrists then pinned her against the wall, a leg firmly around her legs and pinning them with her free leg so Lightning couldn't move them. Lightning slightly blushed at the contact though only took it as her current rage filled state. The soldier twitched feeling the thief's body firmly pressed against her to keep her in place.

"I know I know but I swear I won't touch you in any places that you don't want me too. If we want to stay warm we have to share body heat and skin to skin contact helps that. You promised you would do as I say to survive and this is a good way to do it. When that blizzard hits it will be even colder and I don't want either of us to freeze. So please? I won't look or do anything to make you uncomfortable." Lia explained looking into the other woman's eyes, her own serious but gentle at the same time.

Lightning stared at her for a long moment, a bit uneasy, especially at their current situation. The cold stoned soldier couldn't help but shiver at the strange contact. Crap... if she was reacting this way with their clothes **on **what the hell was she going to do when they had to... basically cuddle with **no **clothes on?

The pink haired women glanced at her for a long moment then sighed. She didn't have much of a choice did she. If they didn't they possibly could freeze to death and plus they were both women so it didn't mean anything. Not like Lia was some perverted guy... right? Like a certain knuckle-headed guy named Ice. She would of just beat the shit out of him. No though it just had to be this thief who had dodged all her punches and was currently pinning her.

Great just great... if she hadn't agreed to come along, none of this would of happened.

"...turn around..." Lightning muttered and looked away, bangs covering her eyes, unwilling to look at the thief directly now.

Lia looked at her for a moment then let Lightning go and walked a bit away from her, about eight feet, back to her. Lightning glanced at her to make sure she wasn't looking then took a deep breath. This mean nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was Lightning Farron and she was strong. Something like this should be a easy task for her right?

The soldier slowly unbuttoned her jacket then turtle neck, removing her armor till her upper body was bare. Lightning kept a firm gaze on Lia, though the thief hadn't moved from where she was, her head not turning a inch. Lightning muttered then slipped off her skirt and shorts then her cloves and boots.

The pink haired woman was now completely bare, shivering a bit now at the hit of cold air, instinctively wrapping arms around herself. She wasn't use to having her clothes off that much. Except in the shower. She never really was ever naked but as a baby or sometimes in front of Serah but even that was a rare occasion. But she would never dare actually get naked in front of someone, except maybe Serah, especially if it avoided her sister bathing with that idiot Snow.

Lightning glanced at Lia again and almost yelped out at what she saw, but managed to bite her lip beforehand. There Lia as also stripping herself, with ease and everything seemed to just go in slow motion. The thief's back might of been facing the soldier but she knew what she was doing. With a blush on her face, she watched as Lia unzipped her top then slipped it off, revealing a black bra.

Lightning blushed more as she stared at Lia's figure. She tried pulling her gaze from the thief but to no avail, she just couldn't stop staring. The soldier's blush never left her as Lia slipped her bra off then her shorts along with the rest of her clothing showing her complete bare figure.

The pink haired woman was surprised at how many scars covered Lia's graceful body. There was a lot of cuts and even some whip marks, a couple of gun shots in the back of her shoulders. One scar was huge, it ran from Lia's right shoulder, down to her left hip on her back. It looked like a cut and whip combined really. Though it was a bit faded now.

Despite all the scars... Lia was... well... okay fine she was **very **attractive.

Lightning snapped out of her thoughts when Lia suddenly turned, grabbing the blankets then went and sat down, back leaning against the wall and legs crossed. The soldier blinked and gasped as she felt the thief's hands grip her hips then pull her down and onto Lia's lap. Before she could protest, Lia wrapped the blankets around them firimly, then wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist.

Lightning blushed, feeling her back press up against Lia's chest. She shivered and clenched her teeth, softly biting her lip. Oh god... shit.. okay she was right... this just made the feelings worse.


	16. Chapter 14: Questions

**Kai: hi guys ^^ Yesh yesh I have such evil eeeeeviiiil cliffhangers! I can't help it BAHAHAHA**

**Lightning: NOOO NO NO NO NO HOW DARE YOU GET US BOTH NAKED! YOU WICKED FIEND! I WILL CUT YOU UP AND TERE YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!**

**Kai: Hey your the one who was staring at Lia even though she was curtious enough to not look at you o.o**

**Lightning: That... that... she caught me by surprise... AND YOUR THE ONE TYPING THIS CRAP!**

**Kai: You don't look like your complaining :D**

**Lightning: ... I hate you**

**Kai: Yay 79 reviews! HAPPY DAY! Almost to goal 100... almost... **

**Lightning: why do you want so many reviews -.-?**

**Kai: So I can consider quite a few people think Lia and you are awesome :D**

**Lightning: -.-;**

**Chapter 14: Questions**

Buh bump... buh bump... buh bump...

The heart of Lightning spoke out, screaming in her chest so loud that it hurt... Damn it! Shut up! Though Lightning couldn't help but feel her body feel hot and her face grow warm with a blush that burned like fire. Dear Maker... why do you curse her with such a dreadful feeling... what have you done to her body?

Neither the soldier or the thief spoke a word with one another, Lightning not daring turning her head to even look at the thief. It had been about thirty minutes since she was dragged into this position with Lia. It felt like centuries though and her body only felt warmer and warmer to the point she wanted to squirm.

Her focus was the warmth of Lia's skin pressed against hers, her comfortable lap that was being used as a seat for the soldier, smooth hands touching the pink haired woman's stomach and holding her softly, cradling her in the thief's arms, those soft plump bre... upper assets of Lia's pressing against the soldier's back.

These little things was driving Lightning mad! Lia was right that this would keep her warm, dear Maker she'd probably would be hot without all these blankets.

Lightning mentally tried to suppress her bodies reactions but no avail, and so she silently cursed it to damnation for its disobedience. After a few more moments of this torment... she twitched when Lia's silky voice chirped up smoothly, breath hitting against the pink haired woman's right ear, causing her to shiver.

Someone just kill her now.

"...so... what's your life like?" Lia asked softly into her ear, causing the soldier to just twitch a bit more.

Lightning slowly glanced over her right shoulder to look at Lia, still holding a blush, unable to rid of the pesky thing. Why would she want to know?

Lia looked at her and gave a soft shy smile. "Well... just thought some questions with each other would get your mind off... our current position. You don't have to answer... and you can ask me whatever you like too.." she said softly, blue eyes gazing into hers.

Lightning blushed more at the look then looked at the ballish lamp for a long moment. It wouldn't hurt would it? It was worth a try if it forced her to stop her current thoughts about the situation... well her bodies thoughts... yes it was just her body being difficult...

"...it's nothing special..." Lightning quietly answered. "I have a few comrades though they can be quite annoying at times... one is a flirting fool, another a worried old man, a kid, a immature girl, a stubborn-headed woman, and a big baffoon..." she muttered softly as she basically explained her friends briefly.

"I work at Guardian Corp to provide for me and my sister... but it seems she doesn't need me anymore..." Lightning continued then softly growled as Snow popped into her mind. "She fell for a complete moron which will probably be the biggest mistake in her life but she's too stubborn to listen to me and is determined to marry the idiot." she growled, voice raising at each word in anger then sighed and calmed. It's not like the thief will care for her inner feelings. "But... I'm not the best sister... I never spent time with her because of work and was just never around.. it was no wonder she ended up with him.." she mumbled softly and closed her eyes.

Lightning didn't hear anything from the thief for a few moments, but opened her eyes when the now familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Do you love her?" Lia asked.

"...yes..." Lightning muttered.

"Would you always protect her?"

"Yes..."

"Did you try your best?"

"Yes..."

"Then your not a bad sister." Lia softly smiled. "You did all you could to raise her right? You loved and protected her... I think she knows that... but love happens... you can't be there for her always and she needs to learn and grow on some things on her own... but you raised her to be prepared for the real world. You just want to protect her... but love is something you can't control and she needs to learn on her own. If she chooses to marry him that's her choice... you can only give what advice you have." she said softly.

Lightning listened to her, normally she'd be miffed for others trying to tell her stuff on this subject but Lia's words actually... calmed her a bit. In a way... she was right.

"Maybe..." Lightning grumbled then sighed softly. Then softly glanced at her. "...what about you? Family...?" she asked softly. Not realyl expecting for the notorious thief to reveal anything.

Lia shrugged. "I don't know. Remember I don't even know my own real name... never met my parents nor any family members that I know." she answered.

Lightning blinked curiously now. "Then who raised you?" she asked.

Lia snorted at the comment and grumbled but gave a amused smile. "I wouldn't say raise... I grew up as a slave to do all sorts of jobs... things Im not proud off... after that whole ordeal though, Al's brother... Alderson, also called Al, helped me out. He was a blacksmith as well as a warrior. Taught me how to fight and at least know how to use a sword and some other tricks. Even taught me some blacksmithing. He died of old age though." Lia explained with a slight chuckle, most likely to hide any other emotions she had at the moment.

Lightning listened to her and eyes widened at the slave part. "What? I haven't heard of any slave organizations." she said softly.

Lia shrugged. "PSICOM usually keeps it quiet so not to upset the citizens of Cocoon. Most of them are clear out now. I eventually escaped though." she said then thought for a moment and shook her head.

Lightning's eyes lowered softly and looked away in thought. Was that where all the scars came from?

"So do you love anybody?" Lia asked another question, one that made Lightning stiffened. "Or... anybody in your life?" she asked.

Lightning thought for a moment. Well... before she had a slight crush on Vanille, Maker knows what reason, but she couldn't have her because she belonged to Fang so it was pushed aside.

"Not really... there isn't any time for such feelings... even if I did... not a lot of people would feel such a way for me..." Lightning managed to mutter out, jumping a bit at a Lia's laugh.

Lia chuckled. "Seriously? Why wouldn't they? Sure you have quite a temper and give people the cold soldier... but your gorgeous, you are strong willed, you have a caring side, you love your sister and I believe you would protect your friends and family with all your heart." she said smoothly.

Lightning again blushed at Lia's comment, feeling a bit embarressed at Lia's kind words. She shook her head. "Um... what about you? Do you have... anyone you... love?" she asked a bit timid. For some reason, she was afraid of the answer, but shook it off. Who cared if she loved someone? It wasn't her buisness...

She watched Lia think for a moment then softly open her mouth and said, "Yes... I use to love someone... of course because of my slave jobs I dated lots of people, none I really loved though... There was one girl though.." Lia said softly now, as though thinking of the memory.

Lightning frowned a bit, heart sinking at her words, willing the sudden pain to go away. Don't care... don't care... don't care...

"Her name was Aliria... she was a sweet girl... she died a long time ago though because of me." Lia said softly now. Eyes half close and eyes dim with slight sadness.

Lightning blinked, wondering what she meant by that, but decided not to push it anymore and hesitaintly turned and embraced her. Burying her face in the thief's neck, unwilling to look at her.

"Sorry... didn't mean to bring up a bad topic.." Lightning muttered.

Lia blinked a bit then chuckled, continuing to hold her, seeming to ignore their new awkward position. Their chest pressing into one another and Lightning's leg slightly tangled with hers by pure accident.

"It's alright... I don't mind. Get some sleep if you can.. I'll wake you up when the blizzards done. And I promise I won't do anything inappropiate." Lia said with a slight laugh.

Lightning gave her a 'you better' then simply rested her head on her shoulder, too tired to care at the moment and closed her eyes. Thought racing through her mind. Thinking of Lia and Aliria... and wondering why she felt... jealous?


	17. Chapter 15: The Orb Of The Gods

**Kai: hi guys ^^ hehe glad you guys liked it. You get to know about Lia later on, and when that happens it will be dramatic really... well hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Lightning: You enjoy torturing me don't you -.-?**

**Kai: Yes... yes I do cause it's funny for everyone xD plus you secretly like it.**

**Lighning: **** you.**

**Kai: Noooo **** Lia **

**Lightning: Damn it!**

_**Bold Italics= The bad side basially**_

_Italics= The good side_

_Italics underline= Lightning talking in her mind_

**Chapter 15: The Orb of The Gods**

Lightning shifted slightly, slowly opening her eyes. She tried blinking the sleep ou of her eyes, she felt warm... so warm... it was comfortable. It made her not want to move from wherever she was.

Till she remembered where she actually was.

Lightning's eyes shot opened and pulled her head up and saw Lia's face, eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping soundly. The soldier instantly blushed at their position but said nothing and stared at the thief. She was beautiful...

The pink haired woman shook the thought away. Damnit it just keeps getting worse and worse.

Lightning grumbled then gazed at Lia softly. Regretably gazing and examining her body, and eyes lowering at the scars along her neck and chest. A large number scar caught her attention. She ran her fingers along Lia's scars, careful so not to wake her, then along the biggest one that she spotted before. 1050... she ran her fingers gently along it, it felt deep... it must of been painful. What did the numbers mean though?

"...Lightning what are you doing?" came a quiet voice, making Lightning tense then glance up at Lia, who had her eyes cracked open and was staring at her.

At first, the soldier didn't know what she meant, then looked down and blushed, finding her hands continue to touch the numbered scar, while also accidentally touching her round soft orbs. Immiedietly, Lightning sprung away from Lia, about five feet away and stood.

"Absolutly nothing! I-I was just checking if you were actually doing your duty and staying awake to make sure the blizzards gone!" the soldier insisted determindly, a blush returning to her cheeks, though she felt like she was freezing the instant she left Lia and the warmth of the blankets.

Lightning's eyes widened when she watched as Lia stare at her for a moment then instantly snap her eyes shut. Meaning... Lightning was just stand there completely naked. She grunted, wrapping a arm around her chest and moving the other hand to hide her lower area. Damn it! She had totally spaced the fact that she was completely naked.

How could she be a space cadet? She would never space like that!

Lia softly coughed to get her attention. "You can put your clothes back on... the blizzards gone for now." she said, keeping her eyes politely shut to avoid looking at the naked woman before her.

Lightning stared at her but gave no reply, blushing from head to toe as she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. How embarrassing... She heard Lia stand and some rustling, most likely getting her clothes on also.

When finished, Lightning hesitaintly turned toward Lia, thankfully the thief was fully dressed.

_"Unthankfully is more like it..."_ Lightning heard a voice say in her mind and she mentally growled at it. No! No! It wasn't like that... it... it wasn't.. She watched as Lia packed up everything then opened the door , tossing a couple of cubes to reveal the snow mobile and the bridge again.

Lia went across the bridge and got on the snow mobile then smiled toward Lightning cheerfully. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Lightning blinked at her calm laid-back self... glad she could think straight... The soldier nodded then walked across the bridge, closing the door then got on the snow mobile and wrapped her arms around the thief's waist, resting head softly on her right shoulder.

The thief glanced at her with a curious expression now, Lightning resisting the urge to blush as the blue eyes glanced at her.

"Just to hold on better..." Lightning muttered. Though... she knew she actually just wanted to feel Lia's warmth.

God damnit! Now she was submitting to these blasted feelings! She felt two sides seem to argue with each other in her mind.

_**"No! Lightning don't think these feelings! They are useless and they mean nothing! They are simply a fling!"**_

_"Lightning, you should know, these feelings can no longer be ignored..."_

**_"Like hell they can't! You've ignored plenty of feelings! This should be no different!"_**

_"Admit it Lightning... you have a crush on Lia... no... perhaps even love."_

**_"Screw love! She is just a petty skanky little no good thief! You are a soldier and she is a thief! You both live in two completely different worlds!"_**

_"Are you two really that different though? You've both been lonely I can tell... you both need it... love has no boundries... and don't you think that is a bit heard other concious?"_

**_"No I don't now just shut up you weakling!"_**

_"Harsh."_

_"Just both of you shut up!"_ Lightning screamed in her head and grumbled.

This arguement with herself continued through the rest of the trip. It took a few days and quite a few stops... getting into the same awkward position. Those times, Lightning didn't complain as much, that didn't mean she was starting to enjoy it, it was just something they had to do to survive.

Finally they reached a place, strangly a circle of small crystals surrounding a ice alter, a blue crystal orb, glowing with spiritual energy it seemed. Lia got off the snow mobile, onto a sheet of ice that now covered the place. Lightning followed her, careful not to slip and stared at the orb.

"Aha! The treasure. Finally." Lia grinned, obviously pleased with her find.

Lightning just raised a eyebrow curiously. "...what is it?" she asked, continuing to look at the orb.

Lia thought for a moment. "It is called the Orb of The Gods. It is said that the Maker created it long ago to make sure that the gods known as the Fal'Cie would not disobey their duties and get out of control. It is a way to destroy a Fal'Cie. Legend says that the orb absorbs life energy from whoever touches it. The longer you hold it, the more life is drained from you. Hold it long enough and if it is destroyed, the holder will perish." she says then laughs a bit. "Or so the legend goes." she said.

Lightning blinked softly then looked at the orb. Was the legend true? Or was just another legend? "Do you believe it?" asked Lightning, looking at Lia who started up toward the orb.

"Hmm perhaps... legends have to come from somewhere... so just in case I'll have to be careful." Lia answered as she took out a small pouch.

Lightning watched Lia carefully. Eyes slightly holding concern for the thief but pushed it aside. Lia knew what she was doing right? It was, after all, it was just a legend.

Lia swiftly grabbed the orb, putting it into the bag quickly and put it away. She grinned and nodded her approval though tensed a bit and looked behind her. Lightning blinked curiously then eyes widened when the ice behind the alter shattered up from the water. A long blue serpent shot up from out of the water. It had a golden belly and long finds sticking out from it's side and from it's back. Eyes ice blue and short but razor sharp fangs, some low spikes that stuck from it's head, it's scales glittering like diamonds, and it had a screetching call.

Lightning's eyes widen at the creature though Lia stared at it.

"Hmm ohhh... guess that legend is true..." Lia stated with a grin as Lightning shot her a look.

"And what is that pray tell?" Lightning asked.

Lia sighed. "The orb has a guardian. The great sea serpent of the seven seas, king of many Eidolons." she explained. Then uttered out one word.

"Leviathan."

**Kai: I just had to add Leviathan even if he is in a ice place where it should be Shiva ^^;; But I was sad when he wasn't in the game D: he is one of my favorites.**


	18. Chapter 16: Battle With Leviathan

**Kai: hi guys ^^ Ooooo Leviathan :O Fear! Fear the giant water serpent! Bow before his awesomness! And you are right :O They didn't add Ifrit! YOU BASTARDS! He's awesomness T_T They replaced him with ****Brynhildr! I was so expecting Ifrit throughout the game then ****Brynhildr** shows up for Sazh and find out she(yes according to her page on the Final Fantasy wiki she is a girl apparently) is fire element. I was like 'WHAT?' so ya ^^; I like so many of them though :O though 7 and 13 anyways. Can't really remember ones before that :P though I should. I find it funny they like changing their look throughout the games. I loved Ifrit's look in ten, he was BEAST! :D Oh I remember loving Valefor in ten XD

******Lightning: ...you could rant about Eldolon's couldn't you?**

******Kai: Yes yes I could ^^ Cause they awesome :D I like calling them Aeon's though but since it's FF13 I must try and call them by the proper FF13 name V.V damn.**

**Lightning: Can we continue on so we can defeat this thing -.-?**

**Kai: Ohh fiiiine.. this pairing needs a name :O**

**Lightning: no it doesnt...**

**Kai: Yes it does... hmmm... LiLi! Cause both of your names start with Li :D**

**Lightning: -.- no**

**Kai: umm... Liare... um I dunno XD**

**Chapter 16: Battle With Leviathan**

Holy shit... alright... they had a giant serpent, staring down at them and baring it's fangs. According to Lia, this was Leviathan who did use water attacks. It's specialty was Tidal Wave or Tsunami. Lightning was currently staring at the serpent, though she didn't have her gunblade... and now would be a good time to have it if they were going to fight this thing. She watched Lia look up at the Eldolon calmly then took out something in her bag and pulled out Lightning's gunblade. Though it was shinier and more sharp.

Lia then tossed the weapon to Lightning, who caught it with ease. She blinked in surprised to feel her gunblade a bit lighter and feeling more easy to move. She looked back up at Lia who grinned.

"I thought you would need your gunblade for this... I also upgraded it a bit, hope it suits your interest." Lia said and chuckled a bit then grinned up at Leviathan. "Hm... this will be a interesting fight." she said.

Leviathan looked down at them, his body shifting from side to side smoothly like a snake. As quick as it came, it reared it's slendor body back then striked foreward to slam it's teeth against Lia who smoothly jumps, flipping in the air, a hand placing itself on the serpent's head then pushed off it to land on Leviathan's back.

The water serpent roared then shook and twisted to get the thief off then dived back underwater, Lia managing to leap off and slide across the ice. She jumped and landed to the right so the side of her feet pointed to the direction she was sliding to her. Skidding to a stop.

Lightning looked at her then got into a defensive stance as Leviathan burst out of the ice in front of her, the water rising with him and big chuncks of ice blocks flying out with it. She growled and leaped up on the ice blocks that were smashing toward her. The soldier leapt in the air, diving her sword down to the serpents head but Leviathan was quick and reeled back and opened its mouth, shooting out a powerful jet of water.

The soldier grunted as it hit her and she flew back. Damn now she was wet and cold... She expected to hit against hard surface but instead she felt arms wrap around her, catching her. Though do to the ice at their feet and the momentum Leviathan's attack caused, they were shot backwards and the person who caught her, got their back slammed into a large crystal, putting a bit of a dent in it.

The pink haired woman turned and saw Lia, who else really? She watched as Lia grunted and twitched a bit then let out a groan of pain. The soldier's eyes widened a bit in concern, hearing one part of her mind screaming that she shouldn't but she was mostly oblivious too it.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked softly.

Lia opened her eyes then glanced at Lightning, then flashed a grin. "Oh ya I'll be fine. But I'm gonna be sore by the time we get back to the ship I'm sure." she said with a cheerful smile, slowly standing and set Lightning down beside her, cracking her knuckles.

Lia quickly charged foreward, sliding along the ice to increase speed then slid onto a ice block and slid off it, leaping up and uppercutting Leviathan in the jaw, grabbing onto one of his spikes on the right side of his head with her left hand then rapidly and repeatedly punched the serpent in the eye. Leviathan screetched angrily, thrashing its head about.

Lightning watched for a moment then ran foreward and jumped onto it's upper back, slamming her sword into it. She listened as the serpent screetched loudly then thrash more, starting to dive back underwater but Lia swiftly let go, flipping backward, kickin him in the jaw then flipped backwards more and landed back on the ice. Slipping a bit and almost falled into the icy waters.

The soldier quickly jumped away and landed on her feet, taking a breath and looked back. Leviathan resurfacing and raising itself to stand tall, eyes narrowed. It screetched loudly and Lightning's eyes widened as suddenly a big tidal wave rose from behind the serpent then it came towards them in a speedy pace. How the hell were they going to get out of this one?

Lightning gasped as she felt Lia wrap a arm around her then kicked at her own black boots. The soldier blinked as they shot up straight in the air, out of shock Lightning wrapped her arms around Lia's neck for support as a blue flame like substance came out of the bottom of the thief's boots. Must be another invention of hers... Wait a minute...

Lightning looked at the thief with narrowed eyes. "Why the hell didn't you just do this in the first place?" she asked.

Lia glanced at her, narrowly avoiding Leviathan's attack. "I didn't want to waste gas. Wanted to save it unless we are in trouble. I think we're in a bit of trouble." she chuckled then looked down at Leviathan flying about to dodge the serpents water blasts now. She then glanced at Lightning again. "Lets attack him at the same time in the head." she said.

Lightning looked at her then nodded. She leapt foreword as Lia swung around and threw her at Leviathan then fell after her, fists drawn back. Lightning grunted as she flipped and sliced her gunblade along Leviathan's head as Lia flipped at the last second to kick the serpent in the head then bent down and punched it in the same spot. The two hit the serpent repeatedly till it screeched and slammed them away with its tail, watching as the two fell but landed on their feet, getting into another fighting stance.

Leviathan stared down at them for a long moment then bowed a bit, its body shinning brightly and his form disappeared into it and with in a instant, his form was replaced with a small crystal that floated over to land gently on Lia's hand.

The soldier blinked curiously, despite their attacks, the Eldolon didn't seem that hurt. She looked to Lia to see if she knew anything.

Lia looked at the crystal for a moment then put it in her pocket. "Must thing that we're pretty strong... though still wants to protect the orb so it will make sure that we don't abuse the power. Just a guess. Eldolon's aren't known to actually talk to humans. We're lucky we actually saw one." she chuckled a bit then turned to her with a smile. "Well.. ready to head back?" she asked.

Lightning stared but simply nodded, watching as Lia unleashed the snow mobile again. Leviathan... hmm.. Lia was a pretty good fighter, if she wants to.

**Kai: ...blah XD I hate doing battle scenes**


	19. Chapter 17: A Goddess Appears

**Kai: hi guys ^^ I'm glad you guys enjoyed my battle scene :O Today I shall introduce one of my other OC's whom I love ^^ I shall not spoil who she is or where she comes from but she's a mystery herself. I might reveal who she is in later chapters... but probably not.. hmm not sure. If you want to see what she looks like, she sort of looks like this**

**http:/media(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/image/White%20anime%**

**Anyway prepare for jealously rising o.o**

**Lightning: ... I won't get jealous -.-**

**Kai: Ya you will xD Oh and the reason Lightning didn't use Odin is simply because she doesn't have Odin. She isn't a l'cie and niether are the others. Only reason Leviathan came is because of the Orb. If it is in danger he is summoned. He really isn't there for Lia but believes she'll take care of it. Or so help her she'd get eaten or something O.o so ya**

**Chapter 17: A Goddess Appears**

Lightning muttered as she slowly woke up. It had been a few days after the trip to the Tundra of Oblivion, when they had got back they were exhausted. Also it didn't help that they had to make several stops and get naked and cuddle. Currently, the soldier was in the bed, Lia was probably out in the living room doing Maker knows what. At the moment she didn't care really. Till she started to notice that there was voices coming from the main room. One was Lia's, the other she didn't recongize. Getting a bit curious, Lightning stood then walked to the door and cracked it open, stopping as the voices were now understandable.

"...I was wondering where you went off to.. How have you been doing?" Lia's voice spoke, echoing through the halls.

There was a silent pause till the new voice spoke. "Nothing really... lost in my thoughts perhaps and still learning about this world. It is fascinating really... Even after all these years, it is still hard to believe all the things I missed. I suppose even we can be blind. You cannot know everything, for I am still learning. What about you dear Lia?" the person asked, the voice sounding like it belonged to a young woman.

Lightning continued to listen to them. Dear? The very word made Lightning's blood start to boil like lava, though the reason escaped her. She wasn't perhaps jealous? Did Lia actually have someone?

Lia voice echoed against the walls again. "Oh ya know... stealing from PSICOM, messing around, getting some money, just got the Orb of the Gods..." she listed till the new voice interrupted.

"The Orb of the Gods? Lia I'm a bit surpised you went for such a feet. What of Leviathan?" the woman asked.

"Hmm... well he just turned into a crystal and came with me. Must of accepted me and wanted to keep protecting it. Dunno, you understand their kind much better then me Andy." Lia answered her.

Andy? Was that the woman's name?

'Andy' chuckled a bit in slight amusement. "Perhaps... I haven't seen them in a long time now though since that day." she answered, a hint of hidden sorrow and guilt slipping out of her voice.

What were they talking about?

"Hey Andy you did what you needed. At least your still alive and that all that matters. And don't worry... one day you'll see your sister again. Here you need a hug." Lia's voice spoke out, the last part making Lightning's blood boiling more.

Due to this, Lightning couldn't stand staying in that room and swiftly made her way out of the room and to the main room. Eyes widening at what she saw. She saw Lia, arms wrapped around a young gorgeous woman. She had crystal blue eyes and long wavy silver hair that about reached to the floor, wearing strange robes along with some strange designed armlets and necklaces and some other accessories.

She looked as beautiful as a goddess. Fair skinned, amazing curves with healthy sized... hips and breasts and had a slendor body seeming quite delicate, almost like she was as fragile as glass and break easily though she held her head high as that of a royal noble. She had a kind atmosphere around her, some sort of light.

Lightning shook her head a bit as Lia glanced at her and smiled. "oh hey Lightning.. get a nice nap?" Lia asked.

The soldier looked at her, eyes slightly narrowed at the two women before her, arms crossed. Coldly staring at them.

"Fine..." Lightning answered coldly then glanced at the other woman. "Who's your... friend...?" she asked softly.

Lia blinked softly and opened her mouth to answer but the woman stood and gracefully walked over to her. Lightning slightly shifted as the woman moved to her. Her beauty was almost intimidating. It was strange really. To most, this woman would be the prime target of any suitor for such beauty, though the soldier didn't feel much toward her. Sure she was cold but even she might be a bit attacted at such beauty, and yet she was not.

The woman softly smiled and gave a slight polite bow. "Greetings. I am Andraste. It is a pleasure to meet you." she greeted as she stood straight again, her smile never fading.

Lightning looked at her and gave a nod. "Lightning..." she answered simply. Andraste... Andy must just be a nickname... darn it.. she was getting jealous... she shouldn't be though..

Andraste looked at her for a moment then looked at Lia, eyes slightly narrowed. "...Lia..." she said watching as Lia hummed, slowly moving away though stopped as Andraste looked at her. "...what are you doing with this soldier? I have been around long enough to know one when I see one." she said firmly.

Lightning watched as Lia glanced a bit then sighed and looked at Andraste. Why was she so nervous? She didn't seem to mind telling everyone else that she kidnapped her.

"Well... I kidnapped her." Lia answered then blinked a bit as Andraste looked more sternly at her.

"Lia you shouldn't of kidnapped her, especially not a innocent person. It is wrong, though I do not like so much of your thievery I understand you do it for a good cause. You never hurt anybody without reason and you don't kill. But kidnap? What were you thinking?" Andraste scolded sternly, crossing arms, obviously displeased with Lia's actions.

"Well uh.." Lia said scratching the back of her head.

Lightning blinked as she watched the two talk to one another. They acted as they were a bickering couple... ugh... this was driving her mad.

"Don't worry Andy I'm not going to hurt her and I promise I will return her safly. Funds have been low though and I have to be careful after all." Lia answered Andraste.

Lightning stared at them, finally unable to take it anymore she spoke out. "...What is exactly you two's connection?" she asked, getting their attention as they turned their heads so they could to look at them.

Lia then spoke up a bit. "We're friends. She saved my life when I was younger... I owe her a lot for it." she answered with a warm smile as Andraste smiled as well.

"Hmm no you don't... I was glad to help though I only gave you my words of advice is all. You've helped me plenty Lia over the years." Andraste said, looking at her with a warm smile.

Lightning twitched as they looked at one another. Did they have to do that? It was making her skin crawl for Makers sakes. Not like she cared or anything, it was just creepy is all. One other question was bothering her though.

"Are you two... together?" Lightning asked quietly.

The two went wide-eyed for a moment. As if someone just smacked them across the face out of blue for no particular reason then they both started to laugh, like someone just told quite a funny joke. Lightning raised a eyebrow as they laughed, slightly annoyed.

Andraste chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Oh no. We are just friends and nothing more. Perhaps I care for her as much a sister or mother but not a lover." she said kindly.

Lia grinned a bit. "Correct, nothing going on between us like that. Andy here already likes someone anyways." she said with a knowing grin as she watched Andraste fidget, forcing herself to keep a proper composure and avoid blushing. '

At this Lightning slightly felt sympathetic, she knew the tortures of trying to hide the accursed blush that heated your faces.

"Yes.. perhaps... though it shall never happen and you know of this." Andraste answered Lia with a slight sadden gaze as she half closed her eyes in thought.

Lightning tilted her head a bit, slightly curious. Why not? Was the person dead or something or just simply didn't love her. Must be a nice controlled person if that's the case. She would bet that most men or even woman around here would just love to get in this woman's pants.

Lia rolled her eyes. "If you say so Andy." she said then softly stretched out a bit and then stood. "Well you both want to take a bath? After that journey of ours we probably need one right Lightning?" she asked the soldier, turning to her and smiled.

Lightning blushed a bit though shook it off quickly and just simply nodded. "Fine..." she grumbled.

Andraste nodded also with a smile now. "Yes... that sounds pleasant." she answered.

"Well alright then lets get going shall we?" grinned Lia then headed out, Andraste glancing at Lightning, smiled, then followed after Lia.

Lightning slowly followed behind them, glancing at the two. For some reason... she felt like Andraste was someone important and keeping a secret... and Lia knew but it seemed she wouldn't tell. Then again maybe it was just her and she was being too cautious.

You never know though.


	20. Comedy Short 2

**Kai: hi guys ^^ yes it's another comedy short. Decided to make one every ten pages I make. Since this is page twenty this shall be a comedy short :P awww I know but you'll see the next chapter soon. The next chapter continues after the last chapter ok? ^^ Alright enjoy. This is sort of going to make fun of Vanille and Hope. You know how sometimes one of those two just start jumping back and forth between platforms and you just stare at them and go '...spaz' and ya xD that happened to me a few times. Occasionaly it's someone else but for some reason those two do it the most XD**

**Comedy Short 2**

Vanille: Weeeeeeeee! Ehehehe ^^ *is hopping back and forth between between two rocks about ten feet high. The others staring at her from a few rocks ahead, sweatdropping*

Lightning: ...

Sazh: ...

Snow: ...

Fang: o.o;

Hope: ... what are you doing Vanille?

Vanille: Jumping ^^

Hope: Don't you get tired doing that?

Vanille: No not really we! ^^

Hope: And why are you doing that?

Vanille: Cause it's fun and I'm full of energy ^^

Fang: Alright who gave Vanille sugar?

Snow: ...weeeeell

Sazh: Thanks a lot kid -.- now she's all hyper and being a bit... I dunno... weird?

Snow: Well sorry I had a candy bar and she said she had never had one.

Hope: You mean this one? *asks as he picks up a chocolate bar and eats it*

Sazh: Hey don't eat that!

Snow: Oh relax it's not like he's going to get as hyper as Vanille...

Hope: CHOCOLATE! BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAA *laughs and he jumps with Vanille now, back and forth*

Group: ...

Lightning: ... we don't have time for this. *turns to go*

Fang: We can't just leave them here.

Lightning: We can't exactly wait for them to pass out either.

*The group thinks deeply staring at the two younger members jumping and laughing like hyper maniacs*

Lia: *walks in with a hum then stares at the group then at Vanille and Hope* ...hey guys. What's up with Hope and Vanille? Sugar crazy?

Fang: Yup. Got any ideas Lia?

Lightning: It be nice if we could get moving.

Sazh: Ya it would be bad if they fell.

Lia: *puts a hand under her chin and gets a idea then hands Snow a chocolate bar then calls out to Vanille and Hope* Hey! Vanille! Hope! Snow has some more chocolate! Catch him if you can!

Vanille: *squeals with glee* yay! *then jumps towards Snow*

Hope: Yes! *follows after her*

Snow: Awe shit... *runs for his life as Vanille and Hope chases him*

Everyone: *stares after them then looks at Lia*

Lia: *glances at them* it worked *chuckles* they'll run out of steam soon enough.

Lightning: ... well at least it got them to stop that annoying jumping of theirs... *grins a bit* and gave Snow a bit more trouble on his hands.

Lia: Yup *chuckles*


	21. Chapter 18: Bathtime

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ only three reviews D: I just need three more! Just three more! And sorry about your alerts not realyl liking you Major O.O and yes I do seem to have some fetish for Silvernettes. Silvernettes... By George Major, your a genius :D and glad you think Andy is hot as she is suppose to be :3 hehe... funny watching Lightning getting all jealous ^^**

**Lightning: ...**** off.**

**Kai: Nooo fuuu-**

**Lightning: Don't even say it -.-**

**Kai: Fine fine O.o OMFG I just came up with another story idea for this pairing ^^ except it shall be M o.o... and the love thing shall switch :O and and Lia shall be jealous cause Lightning is dating someone else and... yaaa :D Tell you all about it whenever I put it down here on the Internet :] Anyways enjoy some women bathing, Lightning gettting jealous again, and Lia basically going 'Awe shit' XD**

**Chapter 18: Bathtime**

Lightning walked briskly through the muggy streets of Uradana, the dark sky hanging over head and causing the small little area to be almost pitch black though there was some small lanterns along the streets to at least bring some light into the dark streets. There were faint lights from above though they were only slight; the city of Uradana was deathly quiet at night, it was so quiet you could almost hear the sounds of the people sleeping in building's breathing. Or the loud snores that some people made as they slept. Sometime Lightning could hear loud chatter in some nights like they were having some kind of party, other nights it was as silent as this night.

The soldier mentally grunted as she glanced to her left, to see Andraste walking beside her while Lia took the lead. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if Lia did love this mysterious woman, she had a beauty of a goddess and a kind atmosphere around her. Much unlike herself who was cold and assertive. Wait why was she comparing herself with Andraste? It wasn't like she cared that much what Lia thought of her... right?

The pink haired woman blinked as Andraste turned her head to look at Lightning, the soldier blushing a bit. Without realizing it, she had been staring at the slender woman, though Andraste simply smiled at her. Lightning swiftly glanced away from her though she listened to the soft voice of the woman beside her.

"...I hope Lia has been treating well.. I apologize, she normally doesn't kidnap anyone." Andraste said softly, her hair flowing in behind her though remained neat and composed as she walked smoothly along the dirty streets of Uradana.

Lightning glanced at her again then closed her eyes a bit. "She's been alright I guess..." she scoffed softly and she listened to Andraste give a soft chuckle.

"Hmm... I see she's taken a great liking to you." Andraste said as she looked foreword at Lia who was humming a bit cheerfully.

Lightning blinked a bit at her words. She honestly didn't think that Lia liked her very much, she was the thief's prisoner after all and it seemed like she treated everyone else the same. She was just probably being nice to the soldier to keep her quiet and to behave, despite all the talk they have made and how good of a listener Lia was whenever she told the thief about her worries. As the days went by, regretably, she spoke with Lia about her feelings with Snow and Serah, her friends, her job, her life, and even a bit on her parents. And Lia had given a honest answer, for she didn't see any lies in the thief's soft gaze. Nor how Lia seemed to restrain herself from looking at Lightning's naked body or touching any inappropriate areas, a thought came that maybe she just wasn't interested in girls but she had said she loved someone named Aliria, a girl.

"Why do you say that?" Lightning asked softly, continuing to to look at her and simply looked at the back of Lia. Ignoring how her body shivered at the sight of Lia's curves that outlined in the small light from the lanterns.

Andraste seemed to pause for a moment. "... the air around her changes a bit around you. Sure she acts easy-going and cheerful all the time. But... I believe she finds you intriguing." she explained softly, amusement sparkling a bit in her eyes.

The soldier blinked then blushed a bit at Andraste's answer. Intriguing? She was intriguing? She looked at Lia again for a long moment, eyes half closed in thought; filled with thoughts of the notorious thief. Wondering what the thief really thought of her; she wasn't really all that attracting and it seemed quite a few people around her found the thief quite tempting.

As Lightning was lost in her thoughts, Lia suddenly came to stop and looked around suddenly, the soldier watching as she could see some of the hairs on Lia bristle a bit. What was wrong? Was there a thug out there or something? The soldier glanced at Andraste who gave a slight sigh, as if knowing what was happening then heard a loud obnoxious squeal of delight. It sounded louder then a screeching wyvern in agonizing pain. The soldier's eyes then widened as someone came running out of a building from the left and tackled Lia, wrapping their arms around the thief's neck.

Losing her balance from the great force, Lia grunted then fell to the right, slamming into the ground and lied down her back. Groaning a bit at the person so pressed up against her.

This was a girl. Maybe around eighteen, she had golden brown hair with striking emerald eyes. Her skin had a nice light tan and her body was slender like Andraste's though had more muscle in her legs and arms. She wore a small white tank top, that showed off her chest, with red trimmings along the collar and down the middle of the tank top along with the edge of the straps. She had _tight _looking dark blue jean's with black leather shoes. She wore golden earrings and a golden bracelet on her left wrist. She was about a inch shorter then Lia.

The girl's body was tightly clamped onto Lia's, practically choking her as the girl snuggled into Lia with joy.

Lightning did not like this at all.

The soldier let a silent growl as her own hair bristled with anger and eyes narrowed in jealously at the position. Who the hell was she and what was she doing with _her _Lia? Wait... her? Whatever right now she didn't give a damn and just wanted to rip this girl to shreds.

Andraste, sensing Lightning's 'unhappiness' of the situation, she decided to speak out. "Flora you really mustn't tackle Lia like that... you could hurt her." she said softly, watching as Lia gave a slight sigh.

Flora glanced at Andraste but simply held and snuggled into Lia closer, making the thief grunt more in slight pain as Flora's iron hug gripped her neck.

"But I just missed her so much! How are you Lia? You didn't get hurt during your trip did you? Oh I'm so happy to see you in one piece!" Flora said happily then did something that at the same time, hurt Lightning's heart and angered her even more. She kissed Lia right on the lips.

It was brief though since Lia quickly pushed her off and slipped away from her grip and stood up, taking a few breaths of air then calmed herself and raised a eyebrow at Flora who stood also and was smiling in pure glee.

"Flora I told you a million times to stop doing stuff like this. I told you before I'm not interested." Lia said, looking at the younger girl firmly though Flora didn't seem fazed by it.

Flora giggled. "Oh your just modest. One day your walls will come down and you will be all mine. We'll live together and I'll cook you breakfast, lunch and dinner and we'll adopt lots of kids and..." she said as she ranted on dreamily, eyes sparkling with delight.

Lia simply stared at her and sweat dropped, sighing as Flora went on and on about their future together. Lightning was staring with a 'what the fuck' expression on her face and Andraste was simply smiling and also sweat dropping at the situation.

Who did this girl think she is? Did she not just hear what the hell Lia just fricken said? She said she wasn't interested! Oh Lightning just really wanted to punch her at the moment just to get her to shut the hell up. Since when did people just go glomping people like that? If she was Lia she'd be yelling at the girl but no Lia is just standing there, forcing a fricken smile and being polite like nothing was wrong. What in the fucking god damn shit of a Behemoth?

Obviously, Lightning wasn't happy at all. Defiantly a different reaction from when Andraste came into the picture.

At some point, Flora must of noticed the soldier and slightly narrowed her eyes and Lightning thought she saw a flash of... jealously and malevolent intentions flash in her eyes but it soon disappeared as she smiled and looked at Lia.

"Hey Lia... who's this?" Flora asked with a sugar coated voice that made Lightning want to vomit with disgust.

Lia blinked softly, seeming oblivious to the rising tension in the air. "Oh this is Lightning. She's a friend." she stated a bit firmly but still held a smile.

"Oh... that's nice." Flora said, Lightning catching a hint of venom in the voice. "So where you going?" she asked.

The three women hesitated. Lightning defiantly did not want this girl along to a bathhouse, Andraste was probably concerned for both Lightning and Lia, and Lia probably didn't want to get drooled and huggled to death in the bath. Though the young girl soon answered the question for her self, or at least damn close.

"Oh! I know what we should do! Let's go to the bathhouse since it opened up recently! That way we can get clean instead of being all filthy!" Flora squealed excitedly, Lightning silently growling as Lia twitched but sighed.

"We we're actually thinking of going there our-.." Lia started but Flora interrupted by clamping onto Lia's left arm and gave a happy cheer.

"Great! Let's go!" Flora said happily as she practically dragged Lia.

Andraste and Lightning blinked slowly and glanced at each other then soon followed. Great.. this was going to be a very long annoying night wasn't it? Lightning watched as Lia repeatedly gently pushed Flora away from her but the young girl just clamped right back onto the thief's arm. Yes. Yes it was going to be a very long annoying night.

When they arrived at the bathhouse, Lia was pretty much dragged into the place. Lightning had been grumbling the whole way while Andraste had explained who exactly Flora was.

Flora was a girl whose parents died when she was fifteen and had been heartbroken since no one else had shown her kindness and she did not want to be adopted and so she ran away and ran till she came to Uradana. Lia was the one who comforted her during her time of need, giving encouragement and a place to call home. Since then Flora had a big crush on Lia, and was very possessive of her, despite Lia saying that she wasn't interested in the younger girl.

What a mindless girl.

Lightning followed in, the place was instantly felt warm and comfortable, as the clean light blue tiled floor spread around, some washing booths sitting there with soup and buckets with a mirror. The bath was large, probably could fit over twenty people as it set in the back. Beforehand, Andraste had explained that there was two bathhouses, one for women and the other for men.

Lightning then blushed scarlet as she saw Lia strip before her, though angered as Flora was attempting to help Lia strip though the thief gently said she could do it. Flora had already threw her clothes off and set them in a bucket for safe keeping. The soldier watched as Andraste soon slipped her clothes off then blushed as Lia glanced at her, now fully naked. The thief said nothing but seemed to be wondering if this was okay for her.

The pink haired woman wasn't sure about this, though for one thing, Lia's calm reassuring eyes made her relaxed, and secretly... she didn't want to keep her eyes off of Flora with Lia in a bath together naked.

So, the soldier slowly slipped off her clothes a bit nervous. It wasn't like she wasn't naked before with Lia... though they were bathing now and with two other people no less! But she did need a nice bath, despite her resentment of bathing with other people.

Lia had politely adverted her gaze and walked to the water and slipped into it, the others already inside. Lightning slowly walked over and slipped inside as well, almost letting out a soft delighted groan as she felt the warm water wash over her skin. Oh did it feel good...

Though her silent delight soon came to a end as she watched Lia wash herself. Her scars showing though she didn't care... she was still beautiful in her eyes... damn it... as Lightning stared at the mysterious creature, her mind was starting play tricks. Thoughts came to mind... dirty thoughts and those of the thief. Disgusting! Vulgar mind! She shouldn't be thinking like that! She was Lightning Farron! Though the thoughts just kept rushing in, making her shift and feeling hotter then the bath was making.

Then she snarled as Flora came over to Lia, much to the thief's dismay.

"Here Lia let me wash your back." Flora said cheerfully.

Lia raised a eyebrow. "I don't think so... the last time I let you, you washed other places I wished you wouldn't." she answered, making Lightning blush more and almost shivered at the image that popped to mind.

"Oh come on Lia just let me." Flora said, taking her right arm gently, a hand 'accidentally' placing itself on Lia's right breast which made the thief twitch.

Lightning had enough at the point and now she was steaming with anger. Well, at least it was either anger or the hot water, though she was so angry that she could of swore the water boiled from it. She didn't even glance at Andraste who was now speaking to her.

"Lightning, calm down Flora is just _really _friendly toward Lia and..." Andraste started but stopped as the soldier ignored her and wadded over to the two other women, as Lia was trying to pry Flora off of her.

Lightning then grabbed Lia's other arm and her eyes narrowed at Flora, ignoring how Lia blinked in shock at Lightning's action.

"Would you get your hands off of her? Can't you tell that she doesn't want you?" Lightning said icyily that would make anyone shiver as she went into back to commando mode.

This did make the younger girl shiver but she dared glare right back at Lightning, much to the soldier's surprise.

"Well that's just your assumption, you can't say what she wants. Me and her known each other way longer then you so how about you be the one to let go of her." Flora said with a huff, pulling Lia toward her.

Lightning growled at the girls statement, jerking Lia's arm toward her. "Oh right I'm not the one being pushed away because I'm so damn clingy." she retorted.

Flora's eyes narrowed, jerking Lia back toward her. "Well at least I look normal instead of some pink haired freak." she retorted.

Lia was jerked back and forth between the two, grunting a bit at each time. "...I dunno whether to happy or afraid right about now." she said though the two fighting women ignored her, continuing to jerk her around. "Ladies... Ladies! I'm glad I'm so liked but I rather not be torn in two." she said, voice a bit strained from her arms throbbing and her head getting dizzy.

Once again the two women ignored as they continued throwing insults at one another.

Andraste stared at them for a long moment though Lightning took no notice. She was too busy being angry at this spoiled little smart mouth brat! Who did she think she was talking to her like that?

The soldier finally caught some of Andraste's words as she called out to them.

"U-um... Lightning... Flora.. please stop." Andraste said gently though the fighting women continued.

Andraste then yelled out. "I said stop!" she said as if it was a order by a annoyed royal queen, forcing the two women to stop and look at her.

"What?" they both said in union then glared at one another.

Andraste coughed a bit then pointed down in the water in between them. "You're making Lia drown." she answered calmly.

The two paused then both looked down, no longer seeing Lia, only her arms sticking out in a uncomfortable angle and bubbles bubbling the surface of the water around where Lia's body use to be. Shit... they hadn't noticed that they accidently pushed Lia down under water during their little spat.

"Oh my Maker Lia! Hold on we'll get you out!" yelled Flora flailing.

Lightning stared. Ya... interesting night...


	22. Chapter 19: Greatest Fear

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ ! 100 REVIEWS! HAPPYNESS AND JOY! *runs in circles screaming Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-***

**~5 hours later~**

**Kai: aaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa aaay**

**Lightning: would you shut up? -.-**

**Kai: :D *takes a couple of breaths* whew... and I have a new fan :O -is up to 17 favs- claude and lightning hmm I don't find it too hard making Lia. Ideas keep popping up for her story and personality as well as her inner conflict. Sure I didn't get them all at once. It's mostly the names I always have trouble with :P Sometimes I dream of characters, sometimes I come up with a character that would be perfect (in my opinion) with another character. Or the idea just bursts in my mind randomly XD Yaaa I suck at advice O.O**

**Chapter 19: Greatest Fear**

Lightning grumbled as she sat on the couch, completely alone other than Andraste walking into the kitchen and cooking something. By the smell, it was smashed potatoes, creamy corn, and a some chicken. The white haired woman gave the soldier a plate then looked outside as if watching the sky carefully.

Lightning grunted her thanks then ate her food slowly, it was delicious. She was guessing if anyone actually cooked in this place it was Andraste.

After the little accident with Lia... well..

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on Lia wake up!" said Flora worriedly as they dragged Lia out of the water and plopped her on the floor, front facing up._

_Andraste got out also and walked over, kneeling down beside Lia's right side._

_Lightning stared as she knelt down beside the thief also, seemingly completely unconscious, arms red from all the pulling and looking a bit dizzy. She glared at Flora who was flailing and was about to do CPR on Lia though the soldier instinctively pushed Flora way then slammed a fist down on the thief's stomach. Lia let out a large grunt and gasp, coughing up some water then let out loud groan. The soldier let out a triumphant smirk, at least Flora wasn't about to give Lia a kiss, and that way no one would have to kiss the thief. Though, Lia would probably not be happy about getting punched in the gut._

_Lia was still unconscious, grumbling something that was too quite to hear clearly. Lightning stared at her face then glared at Flora as the young girl hissed at her._

_"Why the hell did you do that? You just hurt her!" Flora yelled at the soldier who simply rolled her eyes at the annoying girl._

_Andraste looked between the two then sighed. "Lightning help me get Lia home. Flora, you head back to your brother and get some rest." she said, watching as Lightning have a sparkle of victory in her gaze while Flora pouted like a lost puppy._

_"But I don't wanna! Jinx is annoying and plus Li-Li is hurt!" Flora shrieked loudly, almost enough to cause some people's ears to bleed._

_Andraste didn't seem to flinch as she stared at the girl, eyes looking more stern now as though a mother had caught a child taking some cookies from a cookie jar. "I think you both have done enough and she'd feel a lot better if your home and well Flora." she said, watching as Flora opened her mouth to protest but closed it as she stared at Andraste's serious face._

_~End of Flashback~_

And that's pretty much what happened. After that, Flora left, Andraste and Lightning carried Lia back home, and then Lia woke up and ran off somewhere, most likely to nap or tinker with some of her inventions.

Lightning snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Andraste who was staring out the window nervously. It had gotten quite stormy out, there was no rain as of yet but clouds hung over-head dark as coal and ready to rumble with thunder. Strange, was Andraste afraid of storms or something? She had looked concerned on the way back here also. She must be afraid of thunder to be so concerned.

The pink haired woman blinked a bit as Andraste looked directly toward her, still holding a gaze of worry while the soldier just looked back at her with slight curiosity.

Andraste looked at her for a long moment, silence hanging in the air as the beautiful woman thought deeply, her air flowing softly along her body and eyes calm but full of worry. The soldier sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her chest and her right thigh crossed over the other neatly.

Finally, Andraste broke the silence.

"Lightning. I need to go and get something.." said the goddess like woman, then paused as if calculating her words. "Do me a favor... take care of Lia." she said softly, turning away as the soldier gave her a quizzical look.

What did she mean take care of her? It's not like she was going to take care of her kidnapper and besides, the thief seemed like she could handle herself. Why? Was there some gang coming after her or was she ill from the bath? Though Andraste gave her a soft look then turned and left the building.

Lightning watched her then decided to disgard the thoughts of the thief, then flipped on the tv and decided to watch some shows and then the news.

Hours passed by and the rugged home was deathly quiet. The tv's chatter the only thing that could be heard, and if you turned it off; well you could probably hear a pin drop. The tv's sound echo'd throughout the house, the darkness covering the place with only the tv lighting the room and crashes of thunder started up from the outside as well as the sound of the wind hitting against the building and rattling the door and windows.

Lightning had not cared of all this, it didn't bother her. It was only a storm after all. What bothered her was that it was two-o-clock in the morning, five hours from when they had returned, and there was absolutely no sign of Lia. It was as if she had vanished. The thief was one to run around all about the house, doing something and the soldier would often see her go off for a moment then come back for something, she was always moving or just sitting about in the same room as Lightning.

This time, Lia wasn't anywhere near. The soldier didn't even sense her and it was starting to make the pink haired woman uncomfortable, having gotten use to the thief's presence despite her refusal of not caring for Lia.

As time ticked by, the thunder roared loudly as well as the wind, as if angered or upset. Though as it went on and Lia's absence continued, Lightning had decided to go check Lia's secret hide out and ask Oka. Perhaps the wolf girl knew about where the thief was, though there was a problem. She didn't know the code for the passage way. Damn it.

Lucky for her, the painting moved and the secret door slid open, revealing itself, then out popped Oka. The wolf girl came up here sometimes for some food or to play a game with Lightning or Lia, mostly Lia, but she mostly stayed down with the ship and Lia would often visit her. Going back and forth between Oka and Lightning.

The soldier watched as the wolf girl sniffed around, seeming to look for something. Perhaps she was looking for Lia too?

"Oka, have you seen Lia? I haven't seen her for awhile now." asked Lightning, watching the wolf girl go all around the room and sniffed around.

Oka turned her head and looked at the older woman and shook her head, having a frown on her face and ears back with tail drooping. "No... I've been looking for her but Li-Li is hard to find when she hides." she answered.

Hides? Why would the thief hide? Was there danger?

"Why is she hiding?" Lightning asked curiously now, and feeling her concern and worry rise.

Oka tail twitched and seemed to thing on whether to tell her or not. "Well... she's scared." she answered then looked around then ran around the place, continuing to look for the thief.

Lightning was even more concerned. Lia? Afraid? Not since these months had the soldier ever seen the thief afraid. When fighting thugs, she laughed and grinned as though it was a game even though she was outnumbered, or when Lightning acted aggressively toward her and while even her friends would be afraid, the thief was barely even fazed. Even when fighting Leviathan, she kept a calm composure, being confident and brave against the creature. So her to be afraid? That would be a sight.

The soldier decided to look for the thief. She checked the main room, tapping on the walls for any other secret passages; along with the bathroom and the bedroom. She found nothing. So the soldier double-checked, she had to be here since it seemed Oka and Andraste knew she was in the place, though the question was where the hell was she. She probably put some secret little room to go in or something.

Lightning went into the bedroom again for the third time then stopped as the thunder roared again, though at that same time she heard a faint whimper, almost completly drowned out by the roaring thunder. The soldier paused and looked around since she must of been in this room. Lightning went over quietly to the back wall, waiting for the thunder to hit again. When it hit, she followed another small quiet whimper and felt the wall for a secret button, switch, or just a door.

The pink haired woman listened carefully, looking around, then touched a small stone and pushed it a bit and a small door appeared, reaching about half up her waist.

The soldier was dumbfounded at what she found.

There, sitting with her knees to her chest, was Lia. Trembling uncontrollably and yelping at ever strike of thunder. Despite the thief's current terrified state, she glanced up at Lightning.

"Oh... Lightning... you found me. Sorry if I bothered you..." Lia whispered softly, forcing herself to smile though it quickly disappeared and flinched as she heard the thunder again.

Lightning stared for a moment then knelt down beside Lia. "Bothered me? Hell I could barely hear you. What are you doing in a tiny space like this and being curled up?" she asked softly, still a bit surprised at what she saw.

Lia glanced at her again. "...I'm afraid of thunder and lightning... I got hit by a bolt when I was little... been scared ever since. Funny I've seen plenty blood, monsters, beatings... yet I'm afraid of a little thunder... funny eh?" she said, softly chuckling then flinching again as the thunder continued. "You can laugh now..." she said softly as she continued to tremble. It was obvious she was trying to act normal but was failing at it.

Lightning stared at her for a moment. The notorious thief, White Fox, the one who had stole from the Sanctum and other wealthy companies, had kidnapped Lightning, and had also killed before according to rumors, was afraid of thunder and lightning. It felt a bit funny though, looking at the thief's trembling form, she felt sorry.

The soldier thought, then gently wrapped her arms around Lia and pulled her close, holding her gently.

"No.. it isn't... just like you thought me being overly defensive of my sister wasn't funny. So I won't laugh either." Lightning mumbled softly, holding the thief comfortly.

Lightning could feel the thief looking at her then hesitant arms wrap around her then after a moment, hold her close as well. It was as if she was afraid to touch her though she had no problem before, and then felt the comfort the soldier offered. She had comforted Serah many times when they were young but now that hardly happened.

Lia would whimper softly as thunder roared and held tighter to Lightning. The soldier shivered as she felt Lia's breath against her neck and hands gripping her back gently.

Lightning held her closer and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long night, but she hoped her comfort would be enough for Lia.


	23. Chapter 20: Realize

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ ! AHHHHHHHHHHH THERES A FFXlll-2 COMING OUT! *runs in circles in excitement yelling yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay happy happy joy joy***

**Lightning: *stares***

**Kai: Lightning is feathery :D**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Kai: BADASS ARMOR AND FEATHERS WOO! But one problem I have if they do something -.-**

**Lightning: o.o?**

**Kai: If they set a fricken guy up for her -.- like just some new guy, comes along, and steals her (I don't mind if it's Hope as much but I doubt it). I SHALL NEVER ACCEPT IT! NEVA! Lightning x Lia shall be my #1 fav pairing ever so if that happens I will say '...F you' XD I don't mind if they get Hope a girlfriend ^^ go for it XD but no D: Lightning x Lia forever D: *for me at least* :3**

**Lightning: o.o;;;**

**Kai: I hope it isn't like X-2 o.o (no offense to those who enjoyed it) and hope for a better story but battle system was kickass :D but ya even if she is set up with a guy I shall never enjoy it as much as her with Lia V.V That's final! :O Anyways I'll stop ranting now o.O... unless you all want to talk about it or something just review on what you think and such if you even bother reading this.**

**Lightning: You talk alot -.-**

**Kai: I hope they have Serah in more so people don't hate her so much -.- geesh what she do? I'm excited and it be a dream come true if it does come out :D oh and if you want to see the trailer here it is http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=zfGogfi2Hbk or just look it up yourself. And damn it rumor says that the plot is totally out of proportion. Damn it all! Lightning does look awesome though**

**Lia: *coughs* and hot**

**Lightning: *blushes a bit***

**Chapter 20: Realize**

Lightning mumbled softly as she slept. It had been a long night, since she had been busy being by a terrified Lia's side. The soldier was still having a hard time believing that the great notorious White Fox was afraid of a little thunder and lightning. They both had fallen asleep on the bed, Lia cuddled into her, like a lost little girl or a kitten. It was a bit embarrassing though she use to do it with Serah all the time, of course her sister never kidnapped her and wasn't a thief.

To her surprise, Lia wasn't there when she woke up. The soldier sat up quickly and then stood, walking out of the room into the living room. No sign of her. Then she went to the lone window and saw it was nice and sunny out now. Not a cloud in the sky.

The soldier had to admit... she was a bit worried about Lia after last night. Though her worries seemed dulled as she watched as Lia walked through the door, her regular smile on her face, chatting with Andraste. The thief looked toward her and smiled brightly, seeming to be in a happy mood.

"Hey Lightni-" Lia started but the pink haired woman swiftly interrupted.

"Light." she answered briskly, gazing at the thief out of the corner of her eyes.

Lia blinked a bit. "Light. Glad to see you awake." she said, slightly surprised at Lightning's statement but soon smiled again. "Hey a few of the guys asked if we wanted to go to the bar for some fun. They're deciding to have a little party tonight. You want to come?" she asked.

Lightning blinked then thought deeply. She wasn't all that into parties, like the last one she went to where Serah set it up. That didn't go over very well either...

"There will be drinks, food, singing, dancing, and I bet Flora and some of the guys are going to make me dance again wear one of those silly outfits." Lia said, sighing a bit playfully at the thought of dancing.

Lightning's eyes then narrowed. Lia? Dancing? Flora? Oh now something inside her was pushing her to go just because that annoying girl was going to be there and who knows what the heck their going to do in that party. For Maker's sake they were in a small little town full of thugs, thieves, murders, whatever!

"I'm coming..." Lightning started more firmly then she cared for, watching as Lia smiled in amusement and nodded.

"Well alright then, I'm going to go and get ready then." Lia said then went off and to her secret passage.

Lightning grumbled a bit then sighed. She then watched Andraste who watched Lia go then looked at the soldier.

Andraste then sat beside Lightning and smiled. "Thank you..." she said softly, bright blue eyes gazing at her softly.

Lightning blinked a bit, curious on why this woman was thanking her. She didn't really do anything that important or interesting that she knew of anyway.

Andraste soon continued on what she was saying, her voice soft but crystal clear. "About Lia... I know you must of been the one to support her last night." she continued, watching as Lightning softly shifted and blush a bit.

The soldier felt a bit embarrassed at Andraste's statement but nodded.

"She's a lot more cheerful now and upbeat. More then she usually is after a storm, so thank you for your support. It helped her greatly. She often needs comfort during that time but she doesn't want to bother anyone and so she hides someone in a dark tight space and struggles through it alone. Me and Oka always have trouble finding her." Andraste explained with a soft smile and a gentle nod of appreciation to the soldier.

Lightning slightly blushed at Andraste's comment. It was true, Lia did seem to be more in a chipper mood this morning, despite her terrified self last night. It was amazing really. Lia had so many sides of her. She was calm, collective, and smart at points but at times she could be a sarcastic jokester. She was a great listener and never put you done, no matter what you did and was some sort of a leader to these people.

Some one to look up to in the chaos of a city. Course many have tried to kill her too.

All of these great qualities of Lightning surprised the soldier. Though having discovered a fault, of her fear of thunder and lightning, and her major failure at cooking, it made Lightning wonder what other factors she didn't know about the thief.

Like the thief was like her? Hiding her true self from a well sculpted persona? Or a dark past? She did say she use to be a slave after all and she did things she wasn't proud of. What things though? Maybe stealing but she keeps doing that. And what of Aliria? What had exactly happened with them?

At the thought of Lia's former love interest, the soldier grew grim and scowled jealously.

It was none of her buisness of what happened with the thief, but she just couldn't help being more and more curious about Lia. The more she hung around the thief, the more she wanted to know about her.

If Serah, Fang, and maybe even Vanille knew about this... they might say.. that the soldier had grown a crush on the thief. No, even worse. They'd say she had fallen in love. That can't be though! It's impossible! She had been able to control any emotions or needs for years. Love, lust, jealously, anger (though when Snow came in that changed), and others. She had softened a bit when she met the group but she still had a duty and her emotions would just get in the way.

Now though.. Lia was just causing her a inner chaos, though the thief probably hasn't realized it (hopefully.) Lightning's heart had beated so fast for her, body warming to boiling tempertures at just the mere touch of the thief's fingers, face growing hot as those blue eyes gazed at her. Even her own eyes started to wander all over the thief's body whenever Lia wasn't paying attention.

Oh Maker... she was starting to sound like that idiot Ice. Like a lovestruck fool. Perhaps... it was true.

That she had a crush on Lia.

No! It can't happen! Even if she did it would be a impossible relationship. For one thing, she didn't know if Lia felt the same and she probably didn't. Another thing was that they were on totally opposite sides! Lia was a notorious criminal, **THE **White Fox. Lightning was a top soldier in Guardian Corp, who hunted criminals like her.

And by all the crimes Lia has caused, PSICOM would defiantly execute her if she was lucky! It was Lightning's duty to catch her and turn her in, not to go and get a crush on her. If she was found out with hanging out with this criminal willingly, then she would be disgraced and maybe even kicked out of Guardian Corp.

Then who would care for Serah? She couldn't rely on that idiot Snow on everything. Lightning still needed to be there whenever he made a mistake, but how was she suppose to do that if she lost her job that supported them both for all these years?

No it was a impossible relationship. It could never **ever **happen.

Despite all these facts though, Lightning couldn't help feeling a bit sad at the fact and yet her heart flutter at the thought of the thief.

The soldier soon snapped out of her thoughts when Lia came back in with a few clothes. Lightning curiously looked at her as the thief handed her the pair of clothes.

It was a pair of fairly ripped dark grayish blue jeans with a black tank top with a few small straps going down the middle with some cut endings that would mostly show the waist. A brown belt, a necklace, a three golden bangels.

"Here put these on. Though I'd have Oka wash your clothes so they can get clean." Lia said with a grin.

Lightning raised a eyebrow but she nodded and took them. She was right, she had been wearing the same clothes for awhile now, it would be good to have them washed. So the soldier went into the bathroom and shut door then started changing. She heard Andraste and Lia talk a bit to one another but she couldn't quite hear them.

When she finished changing, she walked out and saw Lia was waiting by the door, Andraste giving her a smile... a hint of mysterious playfullness in it.

Lia then smiled at her. "You look wonderful!" she said with a approving grin.

Lightning slightly blushed as she glanced at Lia softly. "Thanks... let's go." she said firmly, wanting to get going and to stop feeling uncomfortable as Lia stared and examined her.

The thief blinked softly then smiled. "Well alright Lightning. Let's..." she started though Lightning interrupted her.

"Light... you can call me...Light." Lightning answered smoothly. Feeling that Lia had enough... respect to call the soldier that.

Lia blinked more then smiled. "...Light." she corrected. "Then let's go." she said then headed out.

Lightning followed after her, wondering what tonight will bring.

**Kai: Okay I tried descriping Aya's outfit but I suck a describing clothes -.- closest I could get ^^; **


	24. Chapter 21: Get Wild

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ ! And no I did not mean the guy had to be that guy in the trailer Marluxia XD (though sometimes rivals do tend to get somehow together -.-) but if they, for example, get rid of the rest of the cast and put a whole new one D: That is always a possibility D: or if they just add some more characters to the team. Probably some more guys since our team of guys are old man Sazh, a big bafoon Snow, and a fourteen year old named Hope XD so ya V.V If you go to my forum Pairings of FF13 and go to the topic that talks of FFXlll-2 and you can see what some people found out and such. XD Please don't suck please don't suck please don't suck )X and damn that outfit might just be a job thing O.O hope the others are cool :D please don't be like X-2 X.X please... please.**

**Lightning: -.-;;**

**Kai: Now then ^^ be very afraid Lightning :D**

**Lightning: O.O...**

**Kai: ^_^**

**Chapter 21: Get Wild**

The air was dusky and the night hung over head and the stars shown more brilliantly then they did in the city of Bodhum. There weren't as many lights here, but tonight there was more people. Many were moving about and chatting loudly, laughter booming out their mouths.

Lightning slightly grumbled as she walked beside Lia, then looked at the thief who was currently humming a bit as she walked. The soldier wondered how this party would turn out? Noisy and annoying most likely. She guessed many low-lifed people would be there, drinking beer and maybe singing like they made Lia do.

She would of never agreed to this if Lia wasn't going and Flora was going be there along with quite a few perverts she guessed was going to be there. Sure, she guessed Lia could handle herself but the pink haired woman didn't like the idea of that annoying girl touching Lia again. Lia never seemed to push her off since the young girl just clinged back on to her. Lia was too nice to actually tell her to knock it off and go away.

So that is why Lightning was here, following Lia to the bar, to a party, which she'll probably get a massive headache, probably have a few drinks, as Lia does her thing about hanging out with her buddies.

When the two of them reached the bar, it was obnoxiously loud with music and loud voices. What the hell did they have the stereo up to max? Ugh this was going to be a long depressing night, with a massive headache. The soldier was tempted to just tell Lia she would actually pass and just go back to the hideout but twitched when she heard a familiar girly squeal.

Just then, Flora came dashing out of the bar, wearing her thick hair in a high half ponytail and strands of hair flowing passed her ears and over shoulders, hair down to mid back and wore a red skimpy like outfit.

Her top was small and showed off plenty of cleavage, especially her chest along with red straps over her shoulders to hold it up and the two strands connected in the back of her neck. Along with two other straps from either side of the bottom of the top. She was wearing very short and tight blue jean shorts, the button undone, along with black boots.

She had many accessories decorating her body, earings, rings, bracelets, whatever. The bottom of the top only reached below her breasts, squeezing tight so it wouldn't fall. Her belly was shone as well as most of her back and legs. Her chest was shone her breasts were bouncing as she ran.

Damn it she looked gorgeous but also like some kind of girl just begging for someone to nail her. Lightning had a hunch that someone was Lia, who was currently twitching and trying not to fall as Flora tackle hugged her. Wrapping arms around the thief's neck and pressing body against hers, making Lightning glare with jealously.

What the hell was up with this girl?

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Flora squealed in delight, holding the thief tightly around the waist, almost crushing her and making her cough from lack of air. "You're alright! I'm so so so happy!" she said happily.

"...ya...glad you were... worried... but... I might not be... if you don't... loosen up..." Lia gasped out, taking a deep breath as Flora let go.

Flora giggled. "Oh sorry I just love you so much!" she said cheerfully, giving a silent smirk toward Lightning then smiled innocently. Though Lightning saw the smirk and mentally scowled.

"Hmm I see you dressed up your new friend and brought her along." Flora noted toward Lightning who rolled her eyes.

Lia blinked and glanced at Lightning and smiled. "Yes, I thought it be nice for both of us to go out. Didn't want her to be bored and all..." she said, stiffening a bit as Flora pressed closer, giving a most... flirty and lustful look.

Lightning twitched and stiffened also as she stared at her.

"Hmm how about me and you can... hang around a bit? I've been awefully cold after that storm yet a bit hot. It's weird really... So maybe you can keep me company tonight? Have some fun? I'll give you $1,000,000 gil..." Flora said, making small purring sound along with holding a bag full gil, jiggling it. As well as lifting her left knee to rub against the spot in between Lia's leg and wrapping her right arm around the thief's waist, sliding it up her back. Pressing closer to Lia and softly licking up her neck, slightly glancing at Lightning with a smirk.

Lightning stiffened and growled silently, bristling with anger. How dare she? She was... acting like some kind of skank! That little whore! Flirting with Lia like that and bribe the thief with so much money!

The pink haired woman watched as Lia was stiff for a moment then stared at the bag of money and reached for it as if to take it, making Lightning's heart falter. Was Lia that easy to sway just for money?

Though instead of taking it, Lia moved Flora's hand aside and pushed her away.

"Ehe... um no thanks... Well I'm heading inside to talk with the guys, I'll see you in a bit Lightning, ... later Flora." Lia said with a friendly smile then smoothly walked into the bar, disappearing in the crowd.

Lightning stared after the thief for a long moment. She had made a smooth escape it seemed. The soldier then glanced at a slightly frustrated Flora, disappointed that Lia had refused her offer. Then the pink haired woman blinked as Flora turned a swift glare at her, then with a huff, walked into the bar also.

Lightning blinked for a moment then let out a soft grumble and walked inside also. She didn't like Flora one bit, and had lost any respect or acknowledge meant she had to the younger girl, if she had any.

The bar was roaring with laughter and music, already giving the soldier a headache. The pink haired woman smoothly made her way through the thick group of people that consisted of some gruff men, some strippers consisting of both men and women, and some others that would take too long to name all.

Lightning decided to take a seat in the far left side of the room, finding a table in front of a large stage, the wood smooth and well kept. Some speakers on the sides of it as well as a microphone and some instruments in the back of it. Currently, there was two men wrestling, both giant sized and very muscular.

Both men looked identical, perhaps they were twins. Both had rugged brown beards and dark brown eyes, they wore no shirts so they could show off their muscles. One wore red pants and the other wore green. Unfortunatly for the green one, the red threw him off the stage and into the crowd, the people getting crushed under him then the men under him, all picked him up and threw him out with a roar of laughter.

The man with red mans laughed and smirked with victory. "Yah! Take some of that brotha! Anyone else dare to challenge the likes of me? Come on cowards!" the man roared, daring anyone to stand up to him.

Lightning wasn't going to bother with the likes of a idiot, so she simply ordered some alcohol, she didn't really care for the taste of real beer. So she drank a alcoholic drink called 'Choco Boof.' It tasted like cherries.

The soldier almost choked on her drink as she watched as Lia step on stage, hands on her hips and head raised high. A amused grin on her face as she stared at the man.

"I'll challenge you my good man." Lia said smoothly, keeping calm as the man stared at her for a moment then laughed.

"Oh? A little girl? Hah! What a laugh! Whatever little girl... bring it on!" the man smirked, seeming to believe this would be a simple match.

Lia crossed her arms then tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm what a bummer... I'm faced with such a boastful big oaf. I doubt you could lay a finger on me." she said.

The man blinked then snarled angrily at her. Apparently, he had a short temper. "Hey! No one calls me a big oaf! And I could to!" he bellowed.

"Hmm alright... not a big oaf. But a unintelligent ape." Lia answered with a innocent smile, chuckling as the man roared angrily and charged at her.

Lightning watched carefully, then figured out what Lia was doing. She was simply using the tactic of making use of his temper, how slow he was, and using his strength against him. It was a simple tactic but it worked well with morons like this.

Soon, after many leaps out of the way from the big brute, when the man ran toward her, she jumped and spun around, kicking him in the side of the head and knocking him off balance and off the stage. The man panting in exhaustion from trying to catch the thief.

"And the White Fox wins again!" someone howled in a cheer as the crowed tossed the man outside. "He's been causing quite a ruckus around here. Been saying he was the toughest. Obviously not the smartest." and at that everyone laughed.

Lia smirked and laughed also as Lightning rolled her eyes and had another glass of her drink, then blinked as someone else called.

"Hey Lia! You should dance for us! Come on! Dance Dance Dance!" a man called and he chanted, along with mostly everyone else, dance.

Lia blinked softly then put her hands on her hips and raised a eyebrow. "But of course you little greedy eye thieves. Fine. Where's my clothes? Cause I know your going to make me wear something." she said bluntly, crossing her arms now as she playfully glared at the crowed as they laughed and nodded in agreement.

Lightning watched as Jinx came walking through the crowed and handed her a bag then watched as Lia smacked him upside the head after she looked inside. Then walked off smoothly and into a room beside the kitchen door that was supposedly the bathroom.

The soldier didn't think much of it at first, she was thinking that she could take about anything that else happened tonight, thanks to these drinks. So she had her third drink, though when Lia came back out, she almost spat some of it back out as her jaw slightly dropped at the sight as Lia strode up on stage once again.

Lia was now wearing quite a revealing out fit also. It looked similar to Flora's, the top anyway but it was blue and she wore a blue bikini like bottom with a long see through light blue veil running down from the right side. She wore two golden bracelets along with a golden necklace. She wasn't wearing any shoes or socks but a golden anklet was on each of her ankles. It was almost a gypsy like outfit to be honest but damn she looked... **very **attractive.

Lightning stared at Lia as the thief practically moved elegantly on the stage, moving slowly at first then speeding it up a bit in some twirls and shaking her body a bit. God damnit she was a better dancer then she was a singer and now look at it! The whole time Lia moved, the soldier, nor anyone else for that matter, never tore her gaze from the thief. She heard some whistles and cheers at Lia though Lightning paid them no notice.

Okay... She was pretty much drooling, on the inside anyway, over the dancing Lia and so it was impossible for her to look away or even pay attention what the others were saying. How could this get any worse? That is until someone yelled out something.

"Hey Lia! How about a lap dance?" called the person from the crowed, forcing Lia to stop her dancing and stare into the group of people, blinking.

Lightning practically fell off her chair at the two words. Lap dance?

Lia blinked more then sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "You know I don't do those." she said firmly though held a amused smile on her face.

"But you haven't done one in forever! And it's awesome to watch! Your a specialist at it!" another person yelled out, forcing Lia to make a slight sigh.

"Ya, because none of you has kept your little naughty hands off of me whenever I did it." Lia answered with a shake of her head and held up her left index finger and shook it like how a mother scolded her child.

There was a long pause, some people chattering with one another and Light had almost let out a sigh till Al yelled from behind the bar table.

"Well how about you do it with that soldier you brought? I'm sure she can keep her hands to herself. Besides everyone deserves to at least see your lap dance once." Al said with a smirk on his face.

Lightning froze then as she was mentioned then looked to Lia who was now blinking and thinking, tapping her chin gently. The soldier jumped a bit as Lia looked toward her then jumped off the stage and walked over to her smoothly. To Lightning, the rest seemed to be all in slow motion as Lia walked over to her table. Oh no... no no no no no no... but no matter how much Lightning repeated the word no in her mind as well as 'this can't be happening to me,' Lia leaned over her table, hands on either side, and the soldier found herself face to face with the thief.

The soldier froze as she stared into Lia's eyes, unable to speak. At first, Lia held a expressionless gaze but then a soft smile appeared on her gentle lips, eyes twinkling in slight amusement.

"Well Light... would you like a dance? Don't worry you don't have to accept, the guys are just horndogs who wish for some entertainment... I don't mind that much since it's you.. and I trust you won't touch me like they try to. But you're free to say no, I'm not forcing you." Lia said softly to her, breath hitting her lips, her smile never leaving her. "So?"

Lightning continued to stare at her, feeling a blush staining her cheeks, her heart beating a mile a second, body growing hot from embarrassment and some other reason, a drop of sweat sliding down her cheek... Oh Maker... It just had to get worse didn't it?

**Kai: Alright now heres the fun part. I have never done a lap dance... ever XD so I shall make a little vote. If you want a lap dance from Lia to Lightning XD Just review and say you do, if not, I'll just have Light say no or something XD so it's up to you.**

**Lightning: X/X**

**Kai: ...I think Light fainted...**

**Lia: *blinks***

**Kai: Your just so attractive Lia :D**

**Lia: ...uh huh... sure... o.o *blinks more***


	25. Chapter 22: Let's Dance

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ Well... looks like about all the voters voted yes XD sorry Light you got majorly outvoted.**

**Lightning: ...Damnit... curse you reviewers... I shall take my blade and run it through your throats -.-**

**Kai: sure sure XD Just be happy you get a free lap dance from Lia ^^ **

**Lightning: *looks at Lia* please tell me you don't agree with this?**

**Lia: ... *thinks* no comment.**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Kai: I'm sure you'll enjoy it XD hmm this story seems to be the most worded story yet ^^ YAY! :D new record. Ugh how many more chapters shall I do I wonder -.- Um... it's close... I shall guess...five? Maybe? Maybe another one for a M chap though I'll probably won't do that XD Or maybe just not show it in the story and you reviewers can just ask me to message it to you V.V hmm dunno thinking. But estimate is about five (without M chapter) So ya ^^ getting there :D and you never know, Lightning could be paired up with someone in the next game. That or she just gets more people to be paired up with. What the hell she's like another Tifa XD Those two are abused -.- so... very abused.. **

**Kai: I mean really, mostly every game the main character is paired with someone (though I don't remember the classics) FF7- mostly Cloud and Tifa (...*hits Cloud* DIE! Love hate relationship with him -.- I don't like him with Tifa, he hurts her too much -.-) FF8- Squall and Rinoa. FF9- Zidane and Dagger(Garnet), FF10-Tidus and Yuna, FF11- you can marry whoever you want in that game -.- or stay single :D, FF12- umm... I don't remember very well... It was either Vaan with Penelope or Vaan and Ash. Or none. Don't remember. Anyways xD On with the Lap Dance.**

**Lightning %$#**

**Chapter 22: Let's Dance**

Lightning stared into Lia's blue eyes, mouth feeling dry as Lia stared at her, waiting for the soldier to answer. Okay okay this was a simple solution... just say no just say no just say no. Though nothing came out of the pink woman's mouth, eyes wide as she stared at the thief. Heart pounding and face flushed from what was happening.

She was going to tell the thief no on this subject... but to her horror... the soldiers head slowly gave a slight nod in a yes.

**NO! FUCK!**

Damn it all! No! No! She did not want a lap dance! But it was too late... Lia was staring at her now with wide surprised eyes. Blinking a bit, obviously expecting Lightning to refuse the offer.

"Are you sure?" Lia asked, blinking more.

Yes! This was her chance to get out of this. All she had to do is say no or at least shake her head. Instead though, Lightning just nodded again.

**DAMN IT! **

She did it again! Mother fucking shit of a Behemoth! Why the hell did her body keep responding the opposite of what she was telling it to do? Perhaps it was because of that small annoying crush she had for the thief. She didn't know that these feelings could be so annoying! But there was no time to be thinking about this at the moment. For Lia had looked at her then stood up and put her hands on her nice curved hips. Shit shit shit...

Some worry and panic gripped the thief's heart. What if Lia found her disgusting for this? She couldn't of actually thought that the soldier would actually agree for such a vulgar and inappropriate event now could she? Damn it why was she even worried about what Lia thought, now she was going to completely embarrass her in front of a whole group of people!

Lightning watched Lia smile though in slight amusement then simply picked up Lightning, chair and all and walked up and onto the middle of the stage, gently setting the chair down then looked at her, eyes examining the pink haired woman, making Lightning grow uncomfortable. Eyes widening as Lia simply gave a bit of a mischievous smile then glanced to the audience and nodded, seeming to signal something. At that moment, some music came on. It was a song called 'I Kissed A Girl,' how ironic.

Even Lia rolled her eyes a bit as she recongized the music but ignored it, eyes staring right at Lightning. Slowly as the music started playing, Lia moved her body smoothly in front of the soldier, swaying her hips to and fro with a slow elegant movement, arms raised above her head, swaying from side to side with her body.

_This was never the way I planned_

Lightning stiffened as Lia moved closer to her, hands now on hips and eyes a bit sharp and mischievous. Having a... somewhat sexy seductive look to them. It was like she was a sly predator almost. The soldier had never seen this side of Lia so far, and it kinda scared her, as well as... well... turn her on? NO! No no no that's now what she meant! It just... made her body feel a bit warmer then usual is all. Highly uncomfortable.

_not my intention_

The soldier watched as Lia drew closer, leaning over till their faces were but mere inches apart. Breaths hit one another, the soldier's mostly drawn back. Lightning watches as Lia moved closer till the thief was practically on her lap, legs bent but her butt remained a few inches above Lightning's lap.

_got so brave, drink in hand_

Lia slowly started rocking her hips back and forth softly, and since her legs were spread apart... the spot between her legs about touched Lightning's stomach with each slow, smooth rock. Though, Lia continued to not touch her at all, and a piece of Lightning wanted to be touched.

_lost my discretion_

Lightning couldn't really move at all. Her eyes were fixed on those memorizing blue eyes that were staring at her with quite a seductive look, the same one that she had since the start of this arousing event. Their gazes never left one another, though Lightning's were wide with a mixture of feelings that were too big to describe with words.

_It's not what I'm used to_

The thief then gave a soft blush on her cheeks, eyes have closed as she kept her gaze locked with the flushing soldier. Her body moving closer to her, moving chest foreword to almost touch the soldiers.

_just wanna try you on_

Their bodies were but mere inches apart now, Lightning's pinned into the chair while Lia continued to rock her body against soldier's though, still not touching her. Lightning's breath quickened as Lia's chest almost brushed up against hers, their faces close to one another and the thief's soft hot breath hitting against the soldier's lips and cheeks, eyes remaining fixed on one another.

_It's not what... I'm used to_

Lightning shivered as Lia moved her face to the soldier's neck, breathing soft warm breaths against the currently sensitive skin. The soldier could of sworn she could just feel Lia kissing the spot... perhaps even nibbling it with just breathing on the spot. Damn it... it was like this woman was a enchantress... what spell has she casted.

_just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you_

The pink haired woman could almost feel her body trembling from heat and sweat as the thief continued the movements. It felt like it had been centuries since this started but in reality it was only a few seconds. It was as if time had slowed just to bring horrifying(or pleasurable...) torture to the poor soldier, strapped in the chair with invisible chains with a dancing woman on her lap. The woman who was making the soldier feel hot, sweaty, heart beating a mile a minute, and breath taken.

_caught my attention_

The silver haired woman then went back up a bit so they were face to face and then snaked those scarred yet slender arms around Lightning's head, so the soldier's face was to her face. Even though those arms didn't touch her, it felt as though the thief was pulling her closer.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Lia then seemed to move her lips together, body continuing to flow in a slow erotic dance, just above Lightning's lap and their bodies about touching, continuing to make the soldier shiver. It was tempting to touch her... but Lightning was too stubborn, and stubbornly had her hands gripping the bottom of her seat. Her grip tightening by the second till it could almost break it.

_the taste of her cherry chapstick_

At those words, the damn thief decided to stick her tongue out and lick her own lips in a slow motion with the lyrics of the song, almost making Lightning pass out from the heat. Did she do this with every person she lap dances? Or was she just teasing the helpless soldier...

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

Lia again licked her lips, slowly sliding hands along Lightning's body as if to examine her curves without touching. Again Lightning shivered as the thief danced above her with that sharp heated gaze. Maker... save her..

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

The thief then winked her left eye at the soldier, causing the pink haired woman to shiver and blush more till her face was beet red and looked like it could just explode.

_It felt so wrong_

Lia turned her head to the side slightly, eyes have closed though was still looking at Lightning from the corner of them, her hips continuing to move with a smooth motion, her upper body slowly following.

_it felt so right_

The thief did the same thing by turning her head to the other side slightly.

_don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Lia then leaned closer, lips almost brushing with one another as if to place a soft kiss on Lightning's lips but simply breathed against them then simply pulled away, backing away a few steps and standing again but continued to dance, fingers tracing along her own body slowly.

_No, I don't even know your name_

Lightning gulped as Lia's hands slid along her own stomach, still giving the soldier a sexy look then moved smoothly around the soldier with the dance, slowly spinning as she did.

_ it doesn't matter_

The soldier turned her head a bit to watch Lia go around her, unable to resist the urge to just simply stare and gawk at her. It would be nice if she did but that was just near impossible.

_You're my experimental game_

Slender arms wrapped around Lightning's neck from behinds, the fingers seeming to flow with the dance, just above the soldier's chest then along her stomach.

_just human nature_

Lightning then shivered as the hands slid up again then down, then went to her hips to slide along her thighs. This was worst then waiting for Serah to finish her clothes shopping and trying on several thousands of clothes... except this seemed a bit more... entertaining... just entertaining torture...

_It's not what good girls do_

The hands continued along Lightning's thighs but slowly went back up again, Lightning wanted to either snap her legs shut as Lia passed along the spot between her legs or open them a little. Damn it this was really causing her to lose it. Why the hell did she ever agree to this?

_not how they should behave_

Lightning continued to stare as the hands slid up her stomach again and over her chest and to her throat. The soldier felt tense, thinking that any moment those hands would just suddenly grab her, and yet to slight disappointment, they didn't. Damn it damn it damn it...

_My head gets so confused_

The soldier shivered as she felt Lia's hot breath hit against her ear, making her mind dizzy and eyes blurry. Something inside her wanted to touch Lia... or have the thief touch her instead of making these torturous movements... it's no wonder she didn't do these often... she might get pounced on more then she cares for.

_hard to obey_

Lia then moved slowly back around, continuing to move her hips from side to side and then leaned over to Lightning's front then went back to being just above her lap to almost sitting on it. Doing similar movements as the chorus came on.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Lightning continued to stare, transfixed by the slow movements then blushed even more, if at all possible, as she saw the thief started running hands along her own chest. With that same fricken sexy look, directed at the soldier.

_Us girls we are so magical_

May the Maker have mercy on the soldier... don't touch the thief don't touch the thief don't think about her touching you don't think about touching you... This chant ran through Lightning's mind repeatedly as Lia fluttered her eyelashes at her cutely.

_soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

Lia then ran her fingers along her slender and scarred waist and licked her lips, continuing to watch the stunned blushing Lightning, seeming a bit traumatized.

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

The thief then leaned closer to her, Lightning blushing as she saw the thief's top slightly slipping.

_too good to deny it_

Lia leaned closer, breathing roughly against the soldier's neck as though she was in a very active event, making Lightning think a bit dirty and flush more, softly shaking her head to get rid of them.

_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

As the last chorus was about to start, Lia sat up again and moved her body slowly from side to side then foreword and back like some kind of elegant creature, trying to impress someone.

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

After the song ended, a few things happened. One was Lightning being disappointed with the song ended, another part of her relieved, then the audience cheering and clapping. And the other thing was when Flora stomped up on stage, grabbed Lia and dragged her off of Lightning then started pouting and crying as well as screaming. Seeming to having a tantrum. But Lightning was in a whole new world... she had never knew that Lia could be so... sexy... she felt like she could just die and go to heaven... that and she sort of wanted to vomit from being a bit drunk.


	26. Chapter 23: The Lion and the Serpent

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ Well I'm surprised you all actually liked it. I honestly didn't think I did that well but ah well ^^ and since t1Mb3r (I need a nickname I have a hard time remembering. I shall call you... T1! :D) wanted a M chap, I shall make one in the sidelines.. Hmm I'll have to think on it maybe in a different section so I dont have to change the rating of this story ^^. Haha yes Cloud... sweet love hate relationship. I rather you be alone since your so.. ugh. I like Squall better then you, he at least made up his mind at the end of the game. But noooo not you. You don't even deserve Zack.. no wait you don't even deserve Sephy!**

**Cloud: ...what the hell?**

**Kai: get out of my fic -.- *smacks him and throws him out* anyways. Yes Flora is annoying :D she's just wonderful. Who wants to hit her? *raises hands then hits Flora with a baseball bat***

**Flora: Ow you bitch!**

**Kai: :P**

**Lightning: *hits her too*...**

**Lia: *blinks***

**Kai: Who wants a one night stand with Lia? :D *grabs Lia and shakes her around***

**Lia: ...wait what?**

**Lightning: ...*punches Kai***

**Kai: . ...pain... ow... anyway, this chapter has a special appearance of two of my OC's :D that you might not see again and this chapter is supposed to be humorous. Enjoy ^-^**

**Chapter 23: The Lion and The Serpent**

Lightning mumbled as she slowly woke up but didn't bother to open her eyes, having a migraine headache which hurt like hell from all the drinks she had. Pretty much, after Lia had finished dancing, Flora threw a fit then just clung to Lia pretty much the rest of the night, which annoyed Lightning since they both in sexy clothing but didn't make nothing of it do to her being drunk.

Andraste had broken in and had Lia take the soldier back to the hide-out since she looked like she was ready to pass out at any moment but was too stubborn because she didn't want to leave Lia with Flora alone, and that it wasn't the best idea to pass out with a whole bunch of thugs.

So Lia had picked Lightning up bridal style and walked back, while also hiding from Flora and practically running around from the crazy obsessed girl.

Lightning still couldn't believe Lia did that to her. Practically making her feel like she just wanted to pounce on the thief right away without even laying one fricken finger on her! How pathetic she was... To fall so easily into Lia's hands.

As the soldier grumbled, she finally was able to notice something odd. She felt warm breath hit against her neck, a soft touch rubbing up against her breasts and another touching and rubbing up against the spot between her legs. It was strange and it made her shiver. The image of Lia came to mind, and the soldier didn't know why but it made her hotter. Perhaps she was only dreaming... no.. something was happening... though the soldier didn't really want to open her eyes. These touches did feel good but... who was it? Couldn't be Oka or Andraste, they didn't seem the type. Though she didn't think Lia would either.

So the pink haired woman slowly opened her eyes then blinked the sleep away. Then they widened at the sight of emerald green eyes staring back at her. Lightning then let out a gasp as this person tightened their grip and kissed her neck, nibbling on it.

It was a woman it seemed, figuring there was a large soft chest pressing up against hers. This woman was about 25 maybe and had long flowing red hair that was in a braid, since it reached to her ankles, though the hair just at her mid neck remained untouched. A golden headband decorated around her head and she wore a red vest with a red skort with some blue designs. She wore brown shoes that were similar to sandals.

She had a nice tan, a bit lighter then Fang's and she was a tall woman. Standing at least six feet. She had a slendor, a bit muscled figure, good hips with a large chest. Perhaps a D or more. It was easy to examine since they were pressed against her. Andraste was gorgeos, Lia was attractive despite the scars, but this woman looked sexy like one of those stripper girls or something..

Lightning gasped again as this mysterious kept touching her then growled. "Get the hell off me!" she yelled loudly, looking angry. How dare this stranger just touch someone in their sleep! And to the soldier no less!

The woman's emerald gazed at her. The most hypnotic part of her body was probably her eyes... they seemed to just suck you in. "Oh your awake. Hmm you are loud. And frisky too... you should be fun." she purred in amusement then licked along her collarbone.

Lightning tensed then struggled against her, trying to punch or kick at her but this woman was strong. God damnit there was no way she was going to get raped here..

"...Fio stop messing with my guest. She's not your plaything." came Lia's voice, who walked in, putting hands on hips and giving the woman known as Fio a look that said 'get off or pay for it...'

Fio huffed a bit as she raised her head a bit and looked over her shoulder to look at the thief. "Oh come on, I couldn't resist. I find a beautiful woman sleeping in a bed. What do you think I'm going to do?" she said with a sly smirk. "Unless you haven't taken her first and you want to be the first one to take your catch." she said.

Lightning blinked and blushed a bit at the comment, agitated as Fio continued to rub her chest a bit roughly and growled at her, cursing at her. Though was slightly wanting to see Lia's reaction.

Lia rolled her eyes and sighed. "No I'm not going to go and have intercourse with Light. I'm don't get so horny like you do. She probably doesn't appreciate you making out with her like that." she said.

Fio grinned. "She probably will if I finish.. she seems a bit uptight, it be good to release. But of course you don't go and enjoy yourself. Probably because of those nasty scars that cover you." she said with a mocking huff.

Lightning growled again. What a bitch!

Though Lia kept her cool and sighed again. "Just get off of her. Go play around with your girlfriend if you haven't worn her out." she said as she walked over and softly pushed Fio off of the shocked Lightning.

Fio gave a amusing grin. "Hmm oh I would... but she insists on hanging around her sister and friends ever since their friend disappeared. So I just a little relief... and I'll make it up to her later..." she grinned at the thought.

Lia rolled her eyes. "You have a dirty mind." she stated then went over to Lightning. Currently, the thief was back to wearing her regular attire. "Sorry about that. Fio enjoys messing with people, especially attractive women." she said with a soft gentle smile.

Lightning growled but calmed a bit at Lia's smile, though kept glaring at the tall woman who yawned boredly then smirked as she wrapped her arms around Lia and grabbed her breasts firmly.

"Well if you want to help me, I suppose you'll have to do." Fio purred with mischief.

Lightning growled again in anger as Lia let out a grunt at the contact then looked at Fio with a calm expression that said 'could you please...** Get your hands off...**'

Lia didn't even seem to bother pushing the taller woman away. "I know you rather don't care for me because my body is scarred and broken so you say at least." she said.

Fio shrugged. "Better then nothing. We can threesome if you want." she suggested, making the soldier blush and growl again. What the hell was this woman's problem? She's worse than Flora! Reason being was this woman didn't seem to care who she did it with, or if they'd like it or not.

Lia sighed again then heard a big crash out in the main room. "My savior has arrived." she said sarcastically as there was more loud crashes and stomps. Fio rolled her eyes.

"You mean a minor thorn in my side... ah the little kitty cat." Fio smirked.

Lightning was about to asked what they were talking about, till another woman came barging in. This woman was about 5'7 and twenty years old with blonde hair that reached to her shoulders with green tips at the ends. Her eyes were bright with fiery amber fully of rage and determination. She wore similar a sari that Fang wore but it was jet black with red designs on the trimmings. She didn't wear any shoes and she had a black wolf fur pelt that hung from her left hip.

The woman snarled angry. "Quit calling me that you rotten Serpent! Now that I have finally found you, I'll kick you fat ass and rip you to shreds!" she yelled with rage as she took out two short blades from the holsters on her back.

"Right, just like the other times when you 'beat' me." Fio replied hotly with a smirk, only making the other woman angrier.

"Oh you little smartass! I let you off easy those other times! This time you are going down!" she replied angrily.

Lightning watched the two strange women bicker with one another, the stranger mostly throwing punches and Fio dodging to hit her upside the head and knocked her down. Though the blonde just got back up and punched at her. The soldier then looked at Lia, who was standing beside her, for answers on what the hell was going on and who were these two?

Lia looked back at her then chuckled a bit with a slight sigh. "Oh, that's Kionmo. Her and Fio have been rivals for centuries and don't really care for each other as you can see. Kionmo often is running after Fio demanding another battle, though she usually loses because of her temper." she said, smiling innocently as Kionmo went and yelled at her.

"Shut up you stupid thief! Stay out of this!" Kionmo growled then grunted as Fio punched her, slamming her through the wall and out of the house.

Lia sighed. "I would... but your destroying my place.." she said as she watched as her walls had now large holes in them. "That costs money and hard work to fix you know." she said though the two women ignored her as they continued wrestling and throwing punches at one another then she sighed. "Just do your little competitions like you always do." she said.

Fio shrugged, ducking to dodge a punch from Kionmo. "I guess the little kitten ran out of ideas. After all I beat her at everything." she smirked.

Kionmo growled. "Well if you're just so smart, how about you think of something that doesn't involve sex?" she challenged mockingly.

Fio thought for a moment and grinned. "Kissing?" she smirked.

Kionmo rolled her eyes. "Oh sure and who we going to test that on?" she asked.

Then they both glanced at Lia who gave a soft scowl and a shake in the head though instead Kionmo grabbed her wrist, pulled her over then the two locked lips. Lightning instantly bristled and glared at the sight. Though Lia just rolled her eyes as Kionmo broke it with a triumphant smirk on her face, seeming pleased with her work.

"There how about that?" the blonde said grin, glaring daringly at the red head.

Fio raised a eyebrow, like the blonde had two heads. "You call that a kiss? Oh no this is a kiss." she said with a smirk grabbing Lia by the wrist then pulled her into a embrace and kissed her. Her right hand going down the thief's back while the left gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer.

Lightning growled now and clenched her fists so tightly together, she thought she was making her palms bleed. What the hell? How dare they just drag Lia into this and then start kissing her as though she was just a tool for their idle game! Lightning would of went over and started kicking both the women's asses if Lia didn't break away from Fio then went over and gave Lightning a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder, the very sight almost making the soldier melt.

Fio grinned. "That's how you kiss." she smirked.

Kionmo growled. "Thief! Who was the better kisser? Better be me!" she demanded bossily. This girl sure had a temper.

Lightning growled also at the tone the blonde carried toward the thief but Lia, on the other hand, kept a calm and cool composure and she answered.

"Why do I always get dragged into this? But if your just going to tear off my head if I don't answer I guess I have too. Sorry Kionmo but Fio wins this one too." Lia answered smoothly

"**Damnit!**" cursed Kionmo and glared at the laughing red headed woman. "I swear I'm going to fucking kill you you mother asshole fucking son of a bitch!" she roared angrily and was about to say something more but then she suddenly stopped. Face relaxing and eyes shifting into a light blue instead of her amber ones. Then strangely, she lost her intimidating rageful figure to be replace to a wide-eyed, trembling, and terrified figure. It was like a whole different person. A hot tempered warrior to be replaced to a scared girl. Instantly the girl let out a terrified yelp and ran behind Lia in fear.

"Oh hey Kion." greeted Lia, glancing at the girl as Lightning stared in confusion.

Fio laughed more. "Ah it's so fun teasing them both. Ones easy to fool while the other is simply terrified of me. It's great." she said in amusement.

Lightning blinked more. "Wait what?" she stated, raising a curious eyebrow at the silver headed woman who looked back at her.

"Oh. Right.. this here is Kion. She has a split personality. One being her and the other Kionmo. They're complete opposites as you can see." Lia explained watching Kion continue to tremble then bow to Lia and softly whispered.

"Sorry... Kionmo... did that to you..." Kion stuttered shakily then let out a soft mew as Lia patted her head.

"Hey no problem. Why don't you go and run to Selika? I'm sure she's probably worried. After all, she doesn't like you being around Fio especially when Kionmo isn't in control and even then you both tend to get in trouble. And I'm sure she made you supper." Lia said.

"And I'm sure she just wants to give you more then that." smirked Fio with a knowing smirk as Kion blushed deeply now and stuttered uncontrollably so much that you can't understand it then nodded quickly then just bolted out of the door then came back again, eyes amber again and filled with rage.

"No I am not going to run back to her till I kill this fucking bit-" Kionmo started then eyes went to blue again and she yelped when Fio made a boo sound. Soon bolting out of the door again.

Lightning simply stared puzzled.


	27. Chapter 24: We All Scream For Chocobo's!

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ Well I'm glad you guys actually liked this chapter XD So I'll bring the two/three back in this chap. Zoey I didn't mention you that you Zafia and Selika were yours because I just mentioned them XD I didn't actually put them talking or whatever but yes Zafia and Selika are Zoey's characters or Oerba Yun Zafia is her pen name ^^ Yes two very strange characters XD As for Ultragamer yelling me about my Okami fic, I dont wanna D: I love Final Fantasy damnit. And I must spread the Liaire love and yes I have decided to call this pairing that XD Yes I should do the Okami fit but I'm having writers block on that one for some reason ^^ but since you annoyed me by spamming every single of my FF fics, I will postpone that fic longer because you spammed about EVERYONE of my fics and cause that I might even delete the story. And I am sorry I haven't updated, but I have been busy with school and I got grounded ^^;**

**Kion: ... um... uh... Ms. Kai?**

**Kai: Kion don't call me miss D:**

**Kion: Well uh... what are you.. um... *switch***

**Kionmo: Fuck this what the hell are you going to do to me? Let me kill the bitch over there damnit! *points to Fio***

**Fio: ...annoying isn't she?**

**Kionmo: SHUT UP SERPENT!**

**Fio: awww kitties all riled up**

**Kionmo: Why you little...!**

**Kai: Shut up you two XD that depends doesn't it :D So lets do more randomness... WITH CHOCO'S! WE LOVE CHOCO'S!**

**Chapter 25: We All Scream For Choco's!**

After Kion/Kionmo had ran off, Fio had continued hanging around. Lia was now working on some new invention of hers with gloves that produced food. So far it was a utter failure and food just kept splattering everywhere. She said it was suppose to make any kind of food you wished so no one has to buy any. Lightning had decided to watch her, finding it amusing whenever some kind of muck splattered into the thief's face. Though Fio was also being a bit distracting for the thief. Often trying to touch her, or Lightning though Lia didn't allow Fio to touch the soldier.

The thief was quite firm about it, saying that Lightning was not one to tolerate Fio's type of affection or torture... depending on what route the red head went. The mysterious woman was quite stubborn and didn't listen most of the time it seemed but she did stop bothering Lightning as much.

It wasn't long before the blonde haired girl came racing back, took about three hours or so, getting close to sunset now. Like before, she just barged in, apparently Kionmo was in control.

"Fio I demand a rematch you snake! Bring it!" Kionmo yelled out in a growl.

"You'll just lose you wimp." Fio responded while she mockingly yawned in boredom. Only making the split persona girl angrier.

As the soldier prepared for another onslaught of swears, yelling, fighting, and pieces of building being smashed, Lia had decided to interrupt with the dispute. Not angrily but more of a suggestion, but still probably wanting them out of her home.

"If you two want to go at it again, how about having a Chocobo race? I need to go over there anyway and check on them so you can go and run around if you like." Lia suggested and Kionmo had immiediatly jumped into the idea.

"Hell ya I'm sure to kick your ass on a Chocobo race! Ha in your face bitch!" Kionmo said boastfully though she stiffened as her amber gaze switched to blue and her body started trembeling at the sight of Fio.

Kion mumbled softly and nervously, sounding like a soft kitten mew. "U-um... I d-don't know if this is such a good idea Kionmo... races c-can be dangerous..." she whispered, talking to herself it seemed and for a moment paused then seemed to give a reply, "But what if we fall and hit or head or something..." she said again but her eyes changed back to amber and they sharpened with a firey passion.

"Eh quite your worrying we so got this!" Kionmo grinned confidently.

Fio rolled her eyes and smirked. "Tell me that when your bawling your eyes out when I beat you." she said and snickered as Kionmo glared and cursed at her.

Lightning sweatdropped and looked at the two in annoyance then glared after them as they ran off. How irritating those two were... The pink haired woman then looked at Lia who chuckled and looked at her.

"Come on. By the time we get there they would probably have gone and just started the race. You can visit my chocobo stable." the thief grinned then hummed as she walked out as well.

The soldier raised a slight curious eyebrow. Great, what should she expect this time?

After a bit of walking through the dirty little city, the thief and the soldier came to a bit of a run down stable it seemed. The roof was good at least and was recently done. It was a dark red color but the walls were simply brown boards like most old fashioned stables. Lightning had looked at the thief a bit skeptical for a moment but the thief only went on ahead and in the stable through the big doors.

The soldier soon followed. Inside, she could hardly see anything since it was suprisingly dark, but suddenly some lights flickered on from small light bulbs above. She guessed that Lia had hit the switch to turn on the lights.

What she saw then brought quite a bit of surprise to her. Chocobos. Quite a lot of chocobos. No they weren't all the common yellow one either. There were all kinds! There was a long row, both sides covered with stalls and most were filled with the great birds. There was the common yellow one, a light blue one, a dark blue one, a light red, light green, dark green, white, purple, pink, and black. Two stalls were empty though and Lightning guessed that Fio and Kionmo had already came and took them.

The soldier looked at the thief questionaly. "I didn't know you were a trainer too. Is there some other talents I should know?" she asked.

Lia chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Hmm no... don't think so. I just like chocobos. Trying to collect all the colors. And for a change, I didn't steal any of them. Bred them all. Though it's always hard to find the right nuts to get just what you want. Sometimes you don't either." the thief explained as she walked around, petting each one and greeted them.

The chocobos kwehed happily as their master gave them attention. The soldier watched the thief go around and went to the very back to the left and into a stall. Lightning followed and saw nests of eggs lying warm in the hay. Some were tan, peach. Most were white or gray. The soldier blinked more as the thief picked up one white one and handed it to the soldier who blinked in confusion at the thief.

Lia simply smiled. "A gift. Take good care of him ok? Chick of Ocean and Midnight over there." she said, noting to the black and dark blue chocobo. "I have a feeling that will be a special chocobo. Like you." she grinned a bit.

Lightning stared and blushed deeply at that. Did... the thief just flirt at her? No it must be the soldier's imagination. So she simply looked at the egg in confusion. Why was she giving her a egg.

**Kai: Ya it's not all that great but I have been very busy and I knew I needed to get a chapter out at least XD might redo it later**


	28. Chapter 25: Confessions

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ okay next chapter and this one we get closer to the end :O Prepare to feel sadness :O**

**Lightning: ...**

**Ka: ^^ Actually next chapter is sadder o.o I shall abuse you Lia :D**

**Lia: ...yay? o.o**

**Lightning: bitch -.-**

**Chapter 25: Confessions**

After Lia and Lightning had finished taking care of the chocobos and excersing each one of them, they had went outside and saw Fio and Kionmo return. Fio had ride a dark red chocobo, while Kionmo rode the great rare gold chocobo. Surprisingly, Kionmo had lost by a good few chocobo feet. Fio had said the constant persona switch usually had her lose, since Kion would get scared when she came out. That and Kionmo couldn't win anything with the powers of the Maker.

Kionmo of course, was pissed off like hell and was ready to kill someone but Lia had tried and calmed both of the bickering women down and told them to just go home since the sun had set and it was dark. They had both huffed and went on their way.

When Lia and Lightning returned to Lia's home, Lia had started working on the food glove again while Lightning sat on the couch watching the thief fiddle with the invention while holding the egg that she recieved earlier. It was still a mystery why the hell Lia would give her a chocobo egg but Lightning didn't bother to ask.

The silence was bothering her really, usually Lia would be chatting with her, maybe it was because she was so focused on fixing the food glove. Even through invention, she can't cook.

Hours went by and the night went on. It felt so long really since she came here and she had found herself not missing anyone as much. Being with Lia was... fun she guessed anyway. It was relaxing, the thief seemed to just know when she felt like talking or not or what she would like or not and not to really annoy her. The thief could even make her laugh, it was amazing really.

How long has it been exactly? The thought had escaped her for awhile. Before she was counting down so she could get out and get vengence on the thief. Instead, she found herself simply enjoying the company.

Suddenly, she heard Lia's voice speak up, but not about anything she enjoyed.

"...so are you ready to get back?" Lia asked, not looking up from her work and seeming to work intently on the invention.

Lightning stiffened immiedietly at the words that came out of the thief's mouth. What did she mean by.. get back?

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked softly though stubbornly kept her voice calm and leveled so not to spark the thief's attention.

"The deal is tomorrow." the thief answered, voice calm and relaxed like usual, it seemed to hardly change really except when she laughed, such a beautiful laugh.

The soldier twitched a bit at the sound. Already? Has it been that long already? How could time fly so fast?

"...It'll be nice to see Serah again and kick Snow's ass if he's done anything." Lightning answered simply, forcing her voice not to crack under her faultering heart as she stared down at her trembling hands. After this... she would probably never see Lia again. After all, Lia wouldn't be dumb enough to show herself to a soldier just to say 'hi.'

Lightning felt those cool wonderous blue eyes now bury deep into her body. After these three months, the soldier had gotten sense of when the thief was looking at her, and especially when she practically stared. It sent shivers down her spine and she never dared to look back, afraid that Lia would be able to read her expression.

The next question almost made her go faint.

"...Light... do you have a crush on me?" came the question from the silverette.

The pink haired woman stopped breathing for a moment as her heart pounded and her eyes stretched wide with fear. Had she figured it out? Was it that obvious? Crap.

"...no..." Lightning choked out a lie smoothly as she forced her voice calm, her back to the thief which gave the soldier great relief.

Lightning listened to the silence for a long moment and gave a mental sigh of relief, thinking that Lia had dropped it. Though she could still feel those eyes. She stiffened as she heard Lia stand then soon found the thief standing before her and continuing to stare right at her. They seemed so cold and yet so warm... you wouldn't think blue eyes could be warm really. But perhaps they were a comforting coolness..

The next thing that happened made the poor soldier blush scarlet. The thief and leaned over, putting her hands on both shoulders of the soldier and leaned her face foreword till it was just inches apart from Lightnings. The soldier could feel that hot breath against her lips, making them tremble a bit, her body practically reacting on it's own.

She watched the thief's eyes stare into hers intently till the silverette brought her face closer till her lips almost touched Lightning's who closed her eyes, her body practically begging for those lips to touch hers.

Just then, she heard a grave sigh and Lia letting her go and swiftly pulled away, back to the soldier. Lightning looked at her in surprise, blinking and wondering what just happened.

The thief didn't say anything for a long moment then just turned and gave one of those cheerful smiles, though this one seemed a bit false.

"Well we should get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Lia said then started walking away.

Lightning watched her for a moment. She knew better, she wasn't stupid after all. Lia knew that the soldier did have a crush and maybe more. She knew that if the soldier didn't, she would of pushed her away or maybe smacked her. The thief had examined her reaction to confirm her question.

The soldier swiftly stood and immediately grabbed the thief's left hand and gripped it. She was a bit afraid that Lia didn't accept her feelings and now was just putting it off so she didn't hurt the soldiers feelings.

"Lia I..." Lightning said softly, trying to get up the courage but the thief quickly halted her.

"Stop Lightning." Lia said a bit firmly from normal, though her back as still to the soldier and her face was hidden.

The soldier had guessed right, Lia knew. Those words hurt though.

"Lia..." Lightning murmured softly though the thief pulled her hand out of the soldier's grasp.

"It's best if we don't. You know it." Lia said just as firm.

Lightning thought for a moment. Yes she knew... but now it seemed she just couldn't keep it hidden any longer now that it was known.

"I know Lia but I can't help these... feelings.." the soldier answered softly. "And... I'd like to be with you.." she said, words spilling out of her mouth like water. Damn, her resolve had just suddenly vanished!

The soldier flinched as the thief whirled around to look straight into her eyes, eyes fiercer than they had ever been. "You can't. I'm a notorious criminal. You're a soldier. It can't. Even if you weren't a soldier it is just better if you don't get too attached to someone like me." she said firmly and sternly, looking cold as her eyes dug into the soldier's form as if to get the statement across.

Lightning knew better... she knew... but still the heart would not stop the throbbing.

"I know.. but.. Lia your not like the other thieves or..." Lightning said till Lia interrupted her.

"Light.." Lia said, voice calming a bit but still held a cold tone. "A thief is a thief and always will be a thief. It's the way I am and the way I was raised. I wasn't all that different from high criminal record thieves five years ago... and you never know if that side of me will turn up again. I don't want you hurt." the thief said, saying the last sentence a bit softly.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Lightning blushed a bit at that last line but shook her head and looked at the thief curiously. What did she mean? ... she is so different from other thieves she has encountered. She's kind, sweet, sincere, caring, honest, helpful, caring, understanding... so many things.. She could hardly believe Lia could be one of those 'high criminal record thieves' that... were known for murder, rape, or all sorts of things.

"...what do you mean.." Lightning asked softly, trying to be calm and keep a leveled voice but it cracked a bit as her eyes shown with concern and worry.

Lia glanced at her then away, giving a sigh. "...did you know how Aliria died?" she asked, glancing at Lightning again, though she already knew that Lightning wouldn't guess.

When the soldier shook her head the thief continued, now looking down to the floor. "I killed her." she answered, Lightning slightly gapping in shock. "Ripped her heart out too. Literally. It was my job to kill her after all..." Lia said softly, watching Lightning carefully, seeming to expect a negative reaction.

Lightning looked at her for a moment, heart stopping and breath hitching. Lia killed... her lover? Why though? Just for a job? As far as the soldier knew... this thief wouldn't hurt a fly. She took a deep breath then sat down, getting up the courage to give a stern _glare _to the thief, who blinked in surprise.

"Sit... and tell me your story... all of it. I find it unfair you got all mine from my mouth." the soldier said firmly as she crossed her arms like a mother scolding her child.

Lia looked at her for a moment, then smiled a bit in amusement and sat down beside her, glancing at her. "You have a lot of spirit you know that. I knew you'd be stubborn if you did fall for me." she said softly with a slight chuckle but sighed again and looked down. "All of it?" she asked.

"All of it." Lightning repeated firmly, staring at the thief with curiosity and a bit of coldness. Wanting to know answers.

Lia sighed again and frowned. "If I tell you... will you go to bed and forget about me?" she asked.

Lightning paused. She could never forget but she nodded and so Lia sighed again and closed her eyes, hands clasped together between her spread apart legs.

"Then I guess I'll start from the beginning..." Lia said softly.


	29. Chapter 26: The Past

**Kai: Hey guys ^^ okay this is probably going to be a long long chapter o.o oh god -.- so glad... it's spring break... even though I had to clean the whole house... and damnit I wanna play dragon age D: I finished it but I want to start all over from 1 to awakening to 2. Awe well. Got to at least get a chapter in. This one is going to be in first person out of experimentation and because Lia is telling the story. So here we go ^^**

**Chapter 26: The Past**

_I open my eyes to the first day of my memories, I see darkness. Have you wondered how you simply just know who your mother or father is because you grew up around them? I didn't have that; I grew up simply knowing what I was going to be. The first memory I had was not of a mother's warmth, it was stinging sensation that coursed through your body and burned into your soul. I did not hear the joyous motherly sounds one would hear._

_I heard crooked laughter._

_I did not know warmth and comfort, I only knew of pain. _

_The first memory I could ever remember was when I was five. I looked up at the man I was following, he was the man I knew the longest or recognized at least. He had taken me out of that everlasting darkness that I had been held up in for so long. _

_I had been expecting a punch, a kick, more laughter but he had brought me out of the open today. What for I wonder? As we walked along the dark alley, I had looked around. All I saw was stone wall and more darkness. The sky was dark and musky, almost like it would rain but at the time I did not know what that was. The outside world didn't seem so different from the dark place though..._

_My ragged silver hair and my worn and torn clothes felt hard and heavy against my small body, the stone covered ground felt cool against my bare feet and the strange cold blowing in the air hit against my form and cooled my dirty and bruised face._

_We entered a big run down building, a color gleaming out from the windows. It was the color of blood though lighter. I knew what blood was but not the color red but these lights had a lighter version of bloods color. _

_When we entered, I saw a lot people, all kinds really. There were children of my size, teenagers, adults, all sorts really. It was hard to see them really, they all seemed like skinny shadows as the blood color flamed out, and it was bright. The man, my master, grabbed the color of my shirt, dragging over to the light, it got hotter and hotter. It was a bit scary for me because I have never experienced this strange heat._

_Then I saw flames... fire. _

_It was actually quite pretty. The most beautiful thing I had seen in my starting lifetime, but of course beauty at times comes with a price. My master took a metal pole with numbers at the end of it, though unlike the steel colored pole, the numbers grew a even a brighter and lighter red, orangey and heated like the fire. I watched as that familiar smirk crossed across his face and he ripped off my worn and torn shirt, leaving my upper body bare._

_At first, this had felt normal; it wasn't unusual since it happened frequently. Then came the agonizing pain. _

_I yelped and cried out as the burning metal pressed against my chest and instinctively tried to get away but my master held me in place and punched me against the face. He said if I didn't hold still he would hurt me again... I didn't want him to do that again... it really hurt... So I simply cried and whimpered in pain as my skin burned into the shape of the numbers. _

_1050_

_~three years later~_

_I was nine now and had been passed between different masters, some women, some men. Everyone wanted something and if I didn't do it, I'd get hurt. So I had learned to do whatever my master wanted, because your master is the most important thing. They knew more and they saw more and they held the power. That is the meaning of a slave. You serve and care only for you master, not knowing anything else. _

_I had learned all sorts of skills now, I had learn how to run, how to scale buildings with ease and how to jump as well as how to fight. Though with my age, fighting would do me no good so my great skill was thievery. _

_After plenty of times being passed around, I had ended up with a master who did not only thief, but killed. Though he said I would not kill just yet and would steal a prized necklace that belonged to a business man called Senior Riol Diagla. I didn't care, it seemed normal after all. _

_So I snucked into the building at night, going through the smallest cracks and hiding into the shadows I could get into. I had found the necklace in a glass case; hidden lasers were most likely around it. I carefully took out a little spray bottle and sprayed it about, the invisible red lines appearing. I knew mixing together carbortrated acid with behemoth saliva along with phosphate and a dash of carbon helphifacate and traficirium would due just the trick._

_I had learned quite a bit through my masters and I had studied on my own, often sneaking and reading books and testing out experiments and also tinkering with some mechanics. I made my way through the lasers, taking it smooth and steady as I worked my body through it. When I got there, I carefully cut a circle into the glass then swiped the necklace, replacing it with a rock that would approximately be the same weight. I made my way out but I found out that there were guards blocking my way out._

_So I went up to the roof as quickly as I could, though I hadn't noticed how stormy it was till I got up on the roof, the building was quite tall after all. Thunder roared and lightning crashed against the sky. I really didn't think of it and I ran across the roof, determined to get away with ease. But I learned to be careful with lightning... like fire, it was beautiful yet deadly. Except lightning scarred me for life. The lightning striked out, hitting against my body, the electricity shot through my body, my eyes dilated, my body spazzed with the flow, and my hair stood up and blew up. _

_It felt strange really, it was in an instant yet the after effects lasted. I fell to the ground, my body spazzing out from the rush and shock. I couldn't feel my body and I felt like I couldn't even manage to take a breath and I felt paralyzed. I struggled to reach into my small bag I had with me and take out a Hi-Potion and tried to drink the gooey like substance, the taste wasn't all that great but it did help. I coughed and hacked as my body still spazzed but it lessened._

_Then I kept having black outs, I couldn't feel my body, but I knew, I had to get away now. Then the thunder roared again and my eyes widened and my teeth clenched and I let out curdled scream and a I scrambled to my feet and stumbled into a run though I fell off the building, landing into a dumpster. I layed there... trembling and shaking from the sound of the thunder and the sight of the lightning, afraid that I would feel that feeling again when it hit me. So I buried myself further into the garbage, deeper and deeper till I was at the bottom and trembled and sobbed._

_That was how I gained my fear of thunder and lightning._

_Eventually, after about two days of hiding, I returned to my master and gave him the necklace. He was not pleased how I was late so he punished me. He drew a knife along my skin to create scars and he let them infect and fester. _

_I then learned to kill. To be an assassin. My first kill was a woman, my master had told me to go to her house and pretend to be a lost little girl, then when I was close enough, I'd slit her throat._

_So I did. It was my master's order._

_I went to her house, in my usual get up and softly knocked on the door of the woman's house. This woman lived in a pretty nice house in Bodhum with the green grass and a white house with a red roof. It wasn't the biggest but it was homey. _

_When the red oak door opened, a woman appeared. She had shoulder lengthen brown hair with green eyes and was about 5'6. She wore a crème colored turtleneck and a red skirt along with a gold bracelet and a pretty gold chained necklace with a light blue crystal. She had white creamy skin and well kept fingernails. She was quite pretty and a bit... like what a mother should look like right?_

_The woman gasped in surprise at the sight of me. "Oh dear what happened to you? You look so... dirty and all bruised." she said, her voice filled with kindness and concern. It wasn't anything I heard before. I was so use to hearing hard rugged voices that could kill but this... this scared me a bit. Such an unknown thing..._

_"Um... sorry to bother you miss... I was just hoping I could ask for a glass of water you could spare?" I asked softly, a bit intimidated._

_The woman smiled softly towards me and nodded. "Why of course dear... come in come in you must be so thirsty." she said, leading me into the house. It wasn't as fancy as some places I stolen from but it was nice to me. It had a bage carpet with the living room on the right, the kitchen on the left and a hallway foreword that must lead to the bathroom and bedroom. The living room contained a black leather couch with a white cloth over it with a brown coffee table in the front. It had a red rug with black and green colors as patterns. There was a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall, must be about 55 inch. _

_There were some pictures on the walls and the ceiling had that weird texture that looked bumpy and crusty with sparkles covering it. _

_I looked around for a long moment till I heard the woman's voice speak up. "Have a seat anywhere you like dear." she said cheerfully as she fluttered around the kitchen. I watched a bit curiously as I looked around the place again. It just seemed so strange really. So I took my place on the couch, it felt nice. Much better than the hard cold floor after all but yet it just felt so weird to me. It's was probably because I had adapted and grew up in darkness and floors and my masters doing whatever they pleased with me._

_The woman soon came towards me and set down a plate of food and a glass of water. I looked at it skeptically and examined it. It was spaghetti with parmagon cheese sprinkled on top of it. I was curious then looked at the woman who smiled and nodded. I then took the food in my hand and started eating though the woman took my hand then placed a fork in it. I blinked a bit as she motioned me on how to use it. So I twisted the fork in the spaghetti and ate. One way to learn manners._

_She also made me take a bath. I've never seen so much water, nor soap. I didn't use too much really; I liked my layer of dirt. _

_Afterwards, we sat on the couch and asked me questions like where I was from or where I lived. I told her that I lived in Bodhum and I lived with my sister, a simple lie of course. If she found out where I really lived, I'd probably get into trouble. She said she would get a hold of my sister in the morning and in the mean time I could stay the night at her place._

_She let me rest on the couch since she only had one bedroom but it was good enough for someone like me. When she went to bed and that was when I took my knife. The reason my master wanted her dead was because her husband had failed to pay back a debt a long time ago and so now, her life was a warning. I walked through the hall, searching for the woman's bedroom._

_I finally found it, and saw the woman lying in bed. I crept closer to her, slowly and yet steadily. I wanted this to be quick, but just in case I grabbed a mask from my bag and put it on, it was a regular ski mask. I took the knife in my hand firmly as I stood beside the bed and watched the woman sleep, breathing softly in her rest. I silently gulped and raised the knife in my hand then brought it down right into the woman's neck. I listened to a gurgling sound instead of silence, I must of not of done it right. I wanted to make it quick and painless._

_Instead I heard the sounds of someone dying for the first time._

_I listened to the gurgling sound and some choking breaths and the smell of the familiar rusty smell of blood about made my heart ache. I panicked then and took the knife out of the woman's throat and drove it into her chest repeatedly, trying to kill her as quickly as possible. I watched those emerald green eyes gaze blankly up at me then slowly dim, till they were lifeless and she let out her last breath._

_My body trembled as I saw the blood on my hands and all over me and I was sure my face had blood on it also. It was one thing when it was my own blood... but feeling someone else's..._

_Is how to kill any source of innocence of a child in one's soul._

_~six years later~_

_After that first kill, many more came, it had became easier and easier as I became colder and colder like a good slave to its master. I was fifteen and my skills were up to date. When my body had grown more womanly, my assassinations got a bit more interesting. I dated plenty, each when we were having intercourse, I would kill them swiftly. I didn't even care about leading them on a false love or letting them do as they pleased with my body, I use to but that died. I had learned that it was better to be the cold emotionless slave like I was born for. It made things easier to take in._

_I had gotten use to being soaked in blood or any breath of dying if I failed to kill them swiftly. It all seemed normal and a part of me. Till I met Aliria._

_I had looked at my master as her gave me my new mission. He said he wanted me to go and get close to a girl named Aliria, she was the daughter of a business man and wouldn't it be funny for her to get close to someone she trusts, only to end up getting backstabbed then raid all the money in the house._

_I didn't find it too much of a big deal. It was a normal thing on a mission for me to get close to someone and then kill them. No big deal._

_So I went out into the city of Bodhum, walking the streets. According to the research I did on her, she should have been walking around her on one of her trips to the grocery store. I accidently crashed into someone, accidently knocking that person over and having me stumbling backwards and almost falling over as well. I blinked a bit in surprise then gazed down at a beautiful girl around my age with golden brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a light blue blouse and dark blue jeans._

_I blinked then held out my hand. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I asked, giving a fake concerned look. I really haven't learned how to care or anything._

_I watched as the beautiful girl gazed up at me and gave a smile, taking my hand and pulling herself up. Her delicate hand was quite soft and smooth and it just made someone want to hold it forever. The girl looked at me with a tilted head then smiled._

_"Oh yes I'm fine... don't apologize I should of watched where I was going.." she said softly as her eyes locked with mine, full of curiosity as she examined my ill civilized form._

_I raised an eyebrow at her with a bit of interest as the girl patted down her clothes then gave another energetic smile. "Hey would you like some coffee or something? To make up bumping into you like that?" the girl said as I thought on it._

_Though I found it strange how she was friendly with me, it didn't seem too much out of the ordinary as some people. I didn't know why though, but I was attracted to her, drawn in instantly. I was supposed to do my mission but a drink wouldn't hurt right? Not like she got things for free without stealing them or sleeping with people. So why not?_

_"Sure, that sounds nice." I said with one of my friendly and charming smiles then I watched as she gazed at me for a long moment, having a hint of red in her cheeks but it quickly disappeared with that warm smile again._

_"Great! Come on I know just the place." the girl said as she motioned me to follow then walked along the sidewalk gracefully. I followed her just and smoothly and so silent, you would have to listen very carefully in an empty area to hear them. _

_After all, it had become a habit of walking silently and habits were hard to break._

_After about a block, we reached a small little cafe called 'Choco Station' and it wasn't all that big or fascinating. It was quite just plain and normal. I had looked at it curiously as I followed the girl inside and looked around. It had wooden board floors with small granite top tables and bar counter. Paintings of Chocobo's and Moogles were decorated on the walls while the scent of fresh ground coffee scented the air. _

_The girl had gotten us a two sitter table and we sat from across one another. She ordered a triple Grande mocha with two pump peppermint, two pump white chocolate, caramel sauce, along with Choco dust with no whip. It was quite an order to remember and she said it so clear and normal speed, that the poor waitress had a hard time writing it all down. This girl apparently, liked complicated and sweet coffee. I never really cared for coffee, beer, and wine, none of it. So I just ordered a Pepsi, which earned me a glance from the girl though she simply smiled._

_When the waitress left, the girl started asking questions, mostly of things about me but not where I lived._

_"So what do you like to do?" the girl asked curiously._

_I instantly answered, having answered this question plenty of times and had plenty of practice. "Oh I just enjoy hanging around really. I don't do a lot after all." I shrugged and watched her carefully as she watched me with interest._

_She then smiled. "Well I enjoy painting... mostly of nature really... like birds... birds are always pretty to draw... maybe butterflies." she said with a slight giggle._

_I raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Why?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. Wondering why anyone would want to focus their time and energy on birds or butterflies._

_She smiled a bit in amusement at me which just made me give a mental snort. "Well... I love their beauty... and yet how sad it is... after all birds have beauty but they aren't treated the best. And butterflies have such a small lifespan and some are killed sooner... I find drawing the story through a creature's life is worth any beauty. Even a little acorn to a tree. Everything has a meaning." she said._

_I continued to look at her curiously, hiding any trace of doubt. What came with beauty were also the ugly. I've seen ugly and beauty but she just seemed to see beauty on a whole different level. Usually I'd blow it off and just call her an idiot but something just made me more curious about her and her ideas. I listened as she talked about her opinions on cherishing life and how the Maker will always watch over us what she has taught and all that good stuff. I have never heard of the Maker._

_Some sort of Fal'Cie? No she was creator of them so she was an all and powerful being who created them all? Strange. She had so many interesting theories that I had eventually lost my ability to hold back some of my intellect._

_"How could there be a Maker? How could someone or something ever create any of us or the Fal'Cie no less? Has anyone even seen her?" I asked, resting my head on the back of my upright hand while sipping my Pepsi. _

_The girl shook her head with a soft smile. "No one other then the Fal'Cie. They say she had left this world a long time ago after creating all the Fal'Cie." she said._

_I looked at her skeptically. "If so... why is the Maker let suffering go around. After all, the Sanctum isn't all that nice." I admitted as I noted to myself, in also self realization, that they might have known about the slave trade and simply haven't done anything about it. Why? Because they are too busy being paranoid about people being an l'cie._

_The girl seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Where there is good, there has to be bad. Where there is bad, there has to be good. Even with a horrible life, something good will happen. And if you didn't have bad, you couldn't enjoy the good. Plus we can't just go relying on her to fix all our problems, we have to rely on ourselves and those you care for." she explained then took a sip of her well mixed coffee._

_I pondered at the thought and silently agreed to it. After all, she couldn't be too scientifically. It felt a bit nice that maybe someone had been watching over her, though that thought she quickly shook off. She could not be weakened at this point._

_"You're quite clever." the girl noted, watching as I focused my attention on her again. "I can tell... it's just the way you say things I guess. Is there any other hobbies you enjoy?" she asked me and I thought for a moment._

_Normally, I would never tell anyone this because I thought of it as an embarrassment, but I told her of some inventions I created or any ideas I came up with. She watched and listened, even encouraging it and found it fascinating. Anyone else wouldn't have given a damn but she did. After that we just started talking about a whole bunch of things. School, oh I would have wanted to try it out at least once but according to her, I'd just be bored stiff. _

_We talked about PSICOM or how life was like, or even about the funniest things we've seen. Of course with mine, I didn't find my funny moment funny till I actually thought about them. _

_Time had passed so much that it was nightfall and the cafe was closing. We stood and went out and I asked her for her name. Her reply simply was, "Just call my Ally..." and then smiled at me. She then showed me her home... which was just a little apartment, no big deal. We then both agreed that we see each other again; I saw no harm in it._

_The next day I had went out to search for this Aliria girl but when I reached her house, I didn't find her. Apparently she had been either kidnapped or had just ran away. Oh well, she would mostly return soon enough and so I went back to Ally's place._

_A few months went by and I had started to see a change in myself. I had stopped thinking of ways to kill someone the fastest and silently, to be replaced with thoughts of Ally and all sorts of questions about life she had inserted. I had found myself smiling for real and laughing with the sounds of joy._

_Eventually... love happened. _

_I had just kissed her while we were sitting on her couch. It just felt natural and it was a great need I had felt for awhile and I just couldn't take anymore. Unlike other kisses, this one felt... so wonderful and I didn't feel like it was just... something normal or common... it was like the Maker came down and bestowed me the medal of honor herself._

_She kissed me back and admitted that she loved me. I had looked at her skeptically and wondered to myself. Was this what the real love I've heard about so much feel like? Was it not just a fairy tale or a gag? Or was it just lust? But I had found myself saying those three special words... that made me jitter all over with pleasure._

_I love you..._

_After that, kissing continued. Kissing led to touching, and touching led to making out, and making out led to even more touching, and the even more touching led to...well... no one really needs to hear about that._

_All of it had felt like a dream... it was like I was high on cloud nine. I loved her so much. I loved her laugh... I loved her eyes... I loved her smile... I loved how she really did care about me and never used me... but I didn't realize it till it was too late. _

_That was when love hurts._

_One day, we had gone for a walk together, taking a shortcut through an alley to get to the park she always loved going. Till my master stepped into view and I had stopped and stared in horror._

_"Well well... I see you have been doing your job... good work my pet." he smirked that crooked one with those eyes gleaming in the dark._

_Ally blinked a bit and gazed at me with worry and concern. "Lia?" she asked softly with the name she had chosen for me after I told her that I didn't have one. She also calls me a cute little nickname she gave me. It was either Li or Li-Li._

_I stared in horror then forced myself into a calm composure. "What do you mean...?" I asked as I resisted calling him master. Something inside me, something that Ally had freed, didn't want to be a slave anymore._

_My master laughed in amusement as if I was a stupid animal. "Why, that would be Aliria Cotrice your hanging around so much. Your target." he said with a snicker at the look on my face and Aliria's._

_My eyes widened and I gazed at her with confusion. "Aliria?" I asked... though I researched her, I never looked at her picture and now that I thought about it, the description fits. Maybe I just didn't want to believe it._

_Aliria then sighed and smiled at her and caressed my cheek. "Yes... I'm sorry I didn't tell you... it's just... I knew... who you were... by those numbers. You were sent to kill me but... I couldn't help to try and show you some kindness and... I really did fall for you." she whispered to me as my body trembled with realization and horror._

_The Master seemed to be annoyed now as his voice grew harsh. "1050... I command you to kill her." he ordered._

_On impulse I took my knife out after his orders but I tried and shake off the years of slave habits, tried to resist the order. I did not want to kill her and my body trembled with shock and despair as my eyes widened and my pupils dilated._

_I then felt Aliria take my right hand, the one with the knife. I looked at her and saw her smile then shake her head slowly._

_"Shhh... Lia... It's okay... don't be scared or sad or confused... I knew... I knew this was going to happen... I did... father couldn't protect me forever... I knew... that man would just be stubborn and he might kill father... I can't let that happen. So please... it's okay... go ahead... I won't be mad I promise..." Aliria said softly, watching as my eyes stared at her and I felt my eyes tremble and warm liquid ball up against my eyelids. I shook my head. There was no way... not after all this... the pain in my heart... was the worst thing I had ever felt in my lifetime._

_"Just do me... one favor... Cut my heart out... and bury it in a place I've always dreamed of being but could never get to... do it for me? I know it's hard shhh be strong my love... oh my dear Lia... I'm so sorry... So sorry to cause this much suffering... I love you forever... don't forget me..." Aliria whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around me._

_I listened as my heart just seemed to sink lower and lower even through the pit of my stomach. Then my eyes widened as my master repeated the order._

_"Kill her." _

_Then I did... again on impulse..._

_My knife had found her neck and I had sliced through it clean and I stared in horror as her body slumped in my arms and her head rolled off her body. I stopped breathing as my eyes stared at the sight in horror. I fell to my knees as tears started rolling down my eyes. Why... why... why did this hurt so much... didn't love make you happy? Why did something so great... have to come with something so horrible?_

_My master laughed a bit. "Good work 1050... Let's get going now, you have a lot more work to do." he said then turned his back and started walking off._

_It felt like an eternity... forever... I could feel my heartbeat beating ever so slowly, but the one I loved would never beat again... The shock and horror grew to rage and I stood, turning around and glared at my master through tear filled eyes and I did something I would have never thought of before. I rushed out and stabbed my knife into that man so many times... that you could hardly recognize him anymore when I was done. _

_Once my anger was depleted, I went back over to my love and held the body close to me for a long moment... I knew that I would have to leave... two dead bodies would not be a pretty sight but the thought crossed my mind that I deserved to go to jail and be executed for such crimes and to just confess all the wrongs I did, all the lives I took, all those loved ones I took and they had to experience this! But Aliria... I had to keep that wish... then maybe... I'd make it up to her somehow then... I would come back for her... _

_So... I drew my knife into her chest, cutting it open and softly cut out her heart. I examined it for a moment, my lover's blood all over me like all those others, yet this blood burned my skin till my own blood boiled from the heat. I put her heart into my pocket then stood, my tears never stopping. I stared down at her one last time and then I ran... I ran like the coward I was._

_After that... I ran into Andraste. She was a bit like Aliria... she was so full of innocence and light... she saved me that day. I didn't make it very far and I just was ready to take my own life but Andraste had convinced me that everything would be fine. That if I did feel sorry, that I would learn to change for the better, be reborn as a better person and do good deeds to make up the bad. But I never kicked that thieving habit, but I never killed again after that. Andraste had saved me that day and had shown me the light._

_She had me meet Al, the father of the current bartender Al, though the old Al was a blacksmith and he taught me everything that is to know about blacksmithing in five years. Or at least as much as he could till he died. Since that time I did my best to shape who I am today and I stole the airship and traveled all around and explored, having the adventure I never had and I lived life as far as I could. I saw things that I never saw before._

_I saw the ocean, Gran Pulse, forests, mountains all sorts of places and wonderful things. Do you know how beautiful the stars are without all these lights? That is why I am so dedicated to Andy... she saved me and let me experience all of this._

_But that never stopped the aching in my heart. Because unlike the body, the heart will never heal and will leave a nasty scar. My heart is covered with scars as well as my body._

_But that day... that day was the biggest one..._

_That is my story._


	30. Comedy Short 3

**Kai: Hey guys! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :D it took me all fricken day for some reason -.- And now after that depressing moment we shall have a comedy short ^^ the last one most likely. **

**Lia: *blinks***

**Kai: I dont know why but I like abusing you. **

**Lia: o.o**

**Lightning: bitch -.-**

**Comedy Short 3**

Lightning: *yawns as she stands up and goes out* Hey Snow have you seen Lia?

Snow: No... who's Lia?

Lightning: The girl thats been in this whole story you moron.

Snow: Oh right... nope.

Lightning: How'd I guess? *goes over to Serah* Hey Serah have you seen Lia?

Serah: No... why looking for her for something? *she says innocently*

Lightning: It's not like that...

Serah: *stares at her*

Lightning: ...stop looking at me like that... *blushes*

Snow: Holy crap she feels! *gapes then yelps as Lightning punches him*

Lightning: Just shut up... *goes over to Ice* hey Ice have you seen Lia?

Ice: Weeeelll helllooo. ^^ No afraid not but if your looking for anyone.. It should me. *kisses her hand and smirks at her flirtingly, earning him several punches against the face and knocking him over*

Lightning: *grumbles angrily and stomps off* Fang, Vanille have you seen Lia?

Fang: Nope sorry.

Vanille: Well I think I saw her in the kitchen.

Lightning: ...kitchen? Oh Maker... *she started then went off and towards the kitchen then halted at the sight about the whole kitchen in flames with Lia standing there with a fire extinguisher* ...Lia what did you do?

Lia: ...uuuummm... tried to cook? *she answered, using the fire extinguisher to try and put out the flames* It's all good! I got it! *blinks as the fire extinguisher blows up and the whole place is now covered with white fluffy stuff* Darn... my invention has failed... Least the fire's gone.

Lightning: ... *is covered with the white fluff* ... Lia...

Lia: *looks at her and smiles innocently*

Lightning: Next time... just let me do the cooking.

Lia: Probably a good idea...

**Kai: And there you have it XD the last comedy short most likely**


	31. Chapter 27: It's Better This Way

**Kai: Hey guys! Alright XD now lets see what happens after Lia's story ^^**

**Chapter 27: It's Better This Way**

Lightning stared at Lia for a long time, taking in all the information that she had just heard. Lia... had killed so many and did whatever means to do it, even to her own lover. Yet she had grew up to do just that. To be a slave.. damnit when she would so make a complaint about that slave trade. In a way she was a little angry, not really at Lia though, mostly of her life and how she was treated. She looked at the silverett who was looking down at her hands.

The soldier thought for a long moment then gazed at the thief. "Lia... I'm sorry.." she said softly then watched as Lia gave a soft smile.

"No it's fine... it was a long time ago. Anyways it's just better that we... dont get that close and your feelings to just stay hidden and soon forgotten." Lia said without looking at Lightning and now stared straight ahead in thought.

Lightning paused for a moment then shook her head. "Lia.. I don't think I could ever just forget.. " she answered softly looking at her.

Lia gave a soft sigh. "Light it's not a good idea and I know your smart enough to realize it. I'm not someone that should be loved for a good reason. I could end up hurting you just like the others. Love is quite... a dangerous emotion.. it's both wonderful and painful. I'm a thief and your a soldier and that will just lead to more trouble.. I don't want you to feel that.. and couldn't give up on being a thief. It's what I lived an breathed to do. Even if I'm a genius of making inventions or making weapons... being a thief is what I do. Plus PSICOM won't stop till they capture me." she explained.

The pink haired woman listened and sighed a bit also. She knew she was right, about it all... but.. either way, her heart twisted painfully in her chest. Would seperating just make her heart ache just as much?

"Lia... your the first person I've ever felt like this.. there was no one else I cared for other than Serah.. I... I-I love you." Lightning admitted, gazing at her. She could not believe she was acting like this but Lia just seem to have that effect and now.. her heart hurt so much listening to Lia try and push her away. "I-I'll give up being a soldier.. Serah doesn't need me anymore and..." she started but she watched Lia whirl her head around to look straight at her.

"No. Don't bring yourself down to my level for me... you have a nice life... here in Uradana... this isn't the life for you. I'm a notorious thief and if your found with me, you'd be in danger, your sister would be in danger, everyone you know. People that hang around here... they're poor or thugs or anyone else who lives the low life." Lia said, watching Lightning with those beautiful blue eyes looking saddened.

Lightning gazed at her and shook her head. "But there must be..." she started, crap she sounded like a desperate fool but she couldn't help it. She softly flinched as Lia slightly raised her voice.

"There isn't... just go and..." Lia started but was interrupted when Lightning took her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

The soldier shivered at the feeling of those lips. They were so soft and tasted a bit sweet. She felt Lia grip her shoulders and softly pushed her away then say something around the lines 'Light stop...' but the soldier just kissed her again, wanting more of that sweet taste. She felt the thief's grip on my shoulders tighten but the soldier ignored and just pressed her lips closer to hers till my breath felt hitched and the pink haired woman's lungs cramped from the lack of air. She then broke the kiss, taking a few breaths of air while examining the thief's expression.

Lia seemed daze from the kiss, mouth slightly open and eyes half closed. She seemed like she was drugged or something, Lightning knew that's what she felt like right now. But Lia shook her head swiftly after a few moments then looked at Lightning and pulled away quickly and looked away. "Go to bed...You promised you would after I told you..." she said softly, eyes hidden with her bangs.

"Lia..." Lightning stared but only got a determined and cold look from Lia.

"Go..." Lia said firmly.

Lightning swallowed a bit and then stood, turning away and walked to the bedroom, managing to hear a sigh from behind her then went into the room and closed the door behind her. She felt warm liquid well up in her eyes and tried wiping them away with the back of her hand but instead they just started spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. She stubbornly wiped at them again but they just kept falling.

The soldier hiccuped a bit then went and flopped down on the bed, face down into the pillow and cried softly. Shit... she never cried.. why did she have to cry...

Lightning eventually went to sleep, unprepared for tomorrow when she would never see Lia again.. her first love.


	32. Chapter 28: The Trade Off

**Kai: Hey guys! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :D now we come closer and closer to the last chapter Maybe two more? Including this one and not the epilogue XD fear the draaaamaaaa. Ugh I hate finals and Math test DX I probably failed... all that I studied wasn't even on that damn test -.- CURSES DX *flails* now I have to worry about finals and getting classes to A's and blah V.V**

**Chapter 28: The Trade Off**

Lightning woke up with her eyes feeling sore and her body ached. It had been a long night and now that she remembered about what today was... she just felt miserable at the thought. Why was it that the first person she ever loved, other than Serah, but ya know... love love... is someone she couldn't be with... she didn't even know if the thief even cared about her that way. Was she just someone to make money off of? No... by the way the thief had spoken last night... she seemed so sincere.

What if she was lying though? She was a thief and she did have that past... no she wasn't like that. She didn't care about her past... just like how Lia had taught her to accept hers and put it at ease. She shouldn't judge Lia's and the thief had done what she done because it was dangerous for her to be with a criminal like her. PSICOM had been hunting her for years now and they would not take kindly to her or any of her partners in crime.

Even if it was someone on the force, though she was only at Guardian Corp.

Damnit for once she wasn't the practical and logical one, no it was the thief. And damnit she hated it, it just didn't suit well. Maker if the others saw her now they would laugh at how pathetic she was and how lovestruck she really was. They would either die of laughter or shock, one or the other.

The soldier then groggily raised her head as she heard the door open. She then turned her head and looked toward it, seeing Lia take a step inside the room that both made her heart flutter and drop at the same time if it was possible. She knew it meant she was coming to take her back.

Lia gazed at the soldier for a long moment then nodded. "Come on... it's time to go.." she said softly, gazing at the soldier with those eyes that remained saddened; it about broke Lightning's heart.

Lightning slowly nodded, standing and walking over to her, though the thief had swiftly turned and headed out, picking up Lightning's sword and handing it to her. Then took some rope, gently tieing together Lightning's hands behind her back then picked up the soldier bridal style.

The soldier blushed a bit at being picked up but softly sighed as she rested her head on the thief's shoulder as she walked out of the hideout then kicked her boots, activating them to fly in the air. The pink haired woman had blinked a bit in surprise and leaned closer to the thief and sighed.

Of course you should probably expect anything. Who wouldn't think up some kind of rocket boots?

As they flew along the sky, Lightning gazed down below at the city lights, the sun hadn't come up quite yet but it would be rising shortly most likely. All different colored of lights sparkled and dazzled, making it seem like a sea of beauty. Lia's hair though... it shined with the moonlight into a beautiful silver glow...

Those blue eyes slightly glimmered with the light but just seemed a bit dull in feeling...

The soldier sighed and softly breathed against the thief's neck, breathing in her scent. It was a bit of a strange smell. A bit like ash with some lillies.. Dark yet beautiful almost... it was nice..

She felt the thief tense a bit but Lightning paid it no mind, she was just silently enjoying their short time together. It was a wonder why she fell in love with this thief... It was so strange...

It wasn't long till Lightning and Lia landed on the ground, the thief setting the soldier down and now was currently looking around. They were apparently at the meeting site but there was no one to be seen. How strange.

Lightning glanced around, eyes sharp. This didn't seem right... it was too quiet..

Just then shots rang out and bullets hit against their feet, apparently trying to shoot them. Lightning growled as she instinctivly leaped away from Lia who mostly just tiptoed around the bullets, a little comicly as she bent backwards, to the side, foreword, jumped, to dodge the bullets. They were apparently aimed at Lia, and had shot at Lightning, either knowing she would quickly get out of reach or were just really intent on hitting Lia that they didn't care if they hit their own soldier.

Well splitting them up worked, Lightning hadn't realize that she had leapt the other way Lia had and her heart dropped from worry. But as she watched the thief, they just couldn't hit her. She had pretty much been dodging while scanning around for the shooters. She then climbed up the buildings once again, like in Assassin's Creed, and then pulled soldiers from on top of the building, taking one of their guns and shooting back.

Then she jumped off, as soldiers from below appeared and dropkicked one in particulary well uniformed man. Which was Commander Cao.

Lightning's jaw dropped as Lia kept dodging and kicking though halted as the Commander stood and yelled for the soldiers to stop. Lia had went and stepped next to Lightning eyes sharp, seeming to analyaze the situation and trying to read the situation.

Cao smirked in amusement. He was a pretty tall man, with fairly long jet black hair and snake like emerald green eyes while wearing a dark blue tunic. He wore black gloves and pretty fancy boots too.

The commander tsked a bit and chuckled. "So your the notorious White Fox everyone has been trying to catch huh? Nothing much in the look department." he mused in amusement.

Lia raised a eyebrow slightly. "Glad you find me so satisfying." she said sarcastically then looked at him with a slight playful grin. "now, wheres that money I was promised?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as the man laughed in amusement.

"Well... is this worth your money?" Cao asked, snapping his fingers as some soldiers shoved someone beside him. It was Andraste.

Lightning blinked in surprise to see the beautiful woman. How did they find her?

Andraste gave a sigh and looked at them sadly then went and put on a confused scared look. Seeming to not understand what was going on, guess she was playing dumb to the fact who Lia was.

Lia grimaced a bit, to Lightning's confusion. PSICOM wouldn't dare hurt a innocent person with no criminal record without proof at least, they were probably just heard that White Fox and Andraste hung around sometimes, but to Lightning's knowledge, Andraste hasn't really done anything bad and it was probably just a rumor that they were together. Lia should know that.

Cao grinned a bit in victory, eyes flashing. "Now hand over Miss Farron as you will. Unless you want this innocent lady to die in front of you." he ordered, seeming to be confident he won.

Lightning saw Lia's thumb pressing different parts of her gloved palm, indicating she was doing Maker knows what. Maybe calling Oka for some help. She then watched the thief put her hands to her sides.

"If I did you'd probably won't let her go anyway and use her for some more blackmail. If I don't you'd probably torture her till I give in. Such a difficult circumstance. Or if I just all together keep Miss Farron and run away like the many other times." Lia said, looking back at Cao a bit daringly.

Cao twitched a little and growled. "Well then I guess you are quite the heartless one aren't you?" he said, having a soldier run a knife along Andraste's arm, cutting her deeply.

Lia's eyes narrowed then pushed Lightning toward them then raised her hands in a surrender position. "Okay okay take me away. I'm not so heartless as you scum to kill someone innocent." she grinned mockingly, seeming to just piss off Cao.

Lightning blinked, looking back at her, eyes showing some concern for the thief. She didn't want to leave her like this... but she watched as the silverette just nod then glanced straight at Cao, refusing to look at the soldier.

The soldier sighed then went over to the other side of the area and into the group of soldiers. Leaving Lia surrounded by the army.

Cao smirked, tapping under his chin in amusement. "...break her down." he ordered in a low cool voice, his snake green eyes sparking with hunger for some entertainment as well as some revenge. Apparently, he did not enjoy Lia's ability to evade his forces.

Lightning watched, eyes wide in a bit of shock and horror, though her cold exterior hid it from the people around her. She didn't want them to have any idea that her and the thief had actually developed at least a bit of friendship... though deep down she wanted more...

The soldier stared as two soldiers walked toward the thief, still having her hands raised in a casual and a bit lazy way, seeming not to take the surrender pose very seriously as some caught criminals do. They were a bit cautious at first, fearing that the thief would lay them a hard blow but seeing as she wasn't moving any then grinned.

The first punched her across her right cheek, making her grunt, while the second punched her in the gut, knocking her down hard to the ground. Lia grunted again and flinched as they kicked and patted her around harshly. A kick landing against her face while another to her chest and gut.

Blood dripped from the corner of Lia's lips, trickling down to trace along her chin and caress it with its salty taste, her right eye starting to swolen from the sharp kick in the face. Their slightly pointed metal boots digging into the places they kicked, slicing up her stomach and sides.

Her back starting to stain with blood, blood trickling along her legs, and some other horrible things probably though Lightning didn't have a good look of what was happening since most of the soldiers had gotten in front of her view to watch.

Lightning flinched at the sound of the beatings though, but all that came out of Lia's mouth was some grunts. She didn't scream or yell or anything. When the sounds of beatings stopped, the crowd moved away and the pinkette was able to see Lia's motionless body on the ground, as the two soldiers picked up, tying her arms behind her back and chaining her legs with a heavy chain, not taking any chances.

The soldier saw Cao nod in approval, pushing Andraste to Lightning. "Soldier, take care of her, she isn't of use anymore." he said confidently now and smirked. "Hmm... tomorrow morning when the sunrise begins... the thief will get the electric chair... Always my favorite execution. Take her away to headquarters and lock her up, we dont want to lose her now." he said as the soldiers nodded, dragging Lia away into a ship.

While some led Lightning and Andraste into a different one. Most likely taking them somewhere else.

Lightning could only watch as Lia's mangled body was taken away... and most likely... she would never see her again.


	33. Chapter 29: The Return

**Kai: Hey guys! Glad you all aren't too mad XD been so busy (I HATE FINALS! WHO'S WITH ME?) ...must... finish... story... ugh... longest story I've written XD uhhh how many chapters shall there fricken be DX? I think three fricken more. Just three more (including this one) I think that is the official number... maybe four... damn it -.- ah well XD hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Lightning: ...you better not kill Lia -.- espectially by the electric chair.**

**Kai: hahaha XD what? It seemed like a good punishment. She's afraid of thunder and lightning ^^ so why not electricute her to death.**

**Lightning: ...I hate you.**

**Kai: I know XD**

**Chapter 29: The Return**

It was dark out, the moon shinning dimly compared to the city lights. The sight of it felt so strange to the soldier... since Uradana was so dark and dim and the stars and moon shown so brilliantly. It was a wonder how such a little town in Cocoon was able to capture the hidden beauty of the sky that many now a days ignore.

As the soldier walked along the sidewalk, glancing around as people passed by. In a way it was strange too. Everyone in Uradana just seemed to know each other, except when a newcomer came in. Here, everyone passed by without much care. It had also felt strange to actually be walking around without the silver haired thief walking with her. The thought of the thief tightened the soldiers heart in a mixture of emotions.

She felt like Lia was such a idiot! How could she so easily be caught? And let them kick her around like some obiedient dog! The nerve of her after she went up and had her leave basically!

Despite Lightning's silent angry protests, she also felt guilty.. she felt like she was useless, unable to actually assist Lia... who, Maker only knows why, was one person she actually cared for, other than Serah.

But that was the problem... She couldn't let Serah down... she couldn't leave her with that big idiot on her own.. Then a memory came to her of when her and Lia were talking about her sister... Was she right? Yes she probably was. It was time to let Serah live her life, but for some reason, she could never let her go. She was her dear little sister who ended up with that big idiot.

The soldier sighed softly in thought. Ignoring how a pair of blue eyes looked at her, which belonged to Andraste. Lightning felt a bit bitter towards the goddess looking woman. If she hadn't been caught then Lia would of never been captured! It was her fault! But as the soldier thought of these bitter thoughts, she felt guilty. Andraste had never done any harm on purpose, and by the look on her face, she looked as sorrowful as the soldier, yet those eyes still showed concern for the pink haired woman.

Lightning sighed as she went into her apartment, after taking the flight of stairs, tensing as their was a loud familiar sound.

"**LIGHT!**"

Lightning put up a cold emotionless mask to hide any void of emotion in her being as she stared infront of her. All her comrades had decided to welcome her back apparently and throw a party. Her ice blue eyes glanced around the room, staring at some balloons and streamers as a nice buffe table set up. Why the hell would they set up a 'welcome back' party when she had been **kidnapped?**

Ice had coming running up to her, arms outspread with a big goofy grin on his face as he went full speed at her. Though the soldier punched him straight in the face, and he went flying backwards towards her bedroom door. Hope opened it, as Ice through into it, then shut the door.

Maker he was so annoying!

Snow bounded up with a wide grin along with Serah. "Hey Sis! Knew you'd be back alive! Nothing can hold you down!" he grinned.

Lightning's eyes narrowed, resisting the urge to scowl towards her 'step-brother.' "I'm not your sister." she retorted stubbornly, watching as the oaf rubbed the back of his head with that big dumb grin on her face.

Her sister hugged the soldier tightly, making the older sister blink but gently returned the hug. It had been awhile since she last saw her dear sister... she did love her dearly and she was glad she was safe and also glad that oaf didn't seem to hurt her in anyway shape or form. Snow would have to be dead if he did hurt her.

"Light! I'm so glad your back! Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? What happened? Was the criminal scary and terrifying? Were they mean and nasty?" Serah said, firing off questions at a speedy rate.

Lightning softly sighed. Though her sister was quite mature for her age, she tended to worry a lot and tended to babble off her worries.

"I'm fine Serah..." Lightning answered.

Fang chuckled as she came over. "Hey Ice Princess! Had fun did you?" she grinned in amusement as the soldier rolled her eyes.

Lightning wouldn't admit it to her friends, but after the chaining and being locked up part and wanting to kick Lia's ass... not in.. ya know a sexual way of course... it was actually kinda 'fun.' Okay fine it was really fun but like hell Lightning was going to say that.

"Loads..." Lightning answered with a bit of a sarcastic tone in her sharp voice, mentally grumbling as the tribeswoman laughed.

Vanille soon came bounding over happily and excitedly. "So was this thief some big guy or what? They sure to have to be tough to get you!" she said, bounding up and down with her green eyes wide with curiousity.

Were any of them really even worried? Maybe.

Lightning though about Lia's form. She was about just a inch or two shorter then her, she had some muscle but she pretty much had a lithe and slendor form... her legs seemed to be nice and firm.. must be because of all that running and climbing. She pushed down the blush that was threatening to form on her face at the picture of Lia's body then shook her head.

"...No... it was a woman." the soldier answered.

Vanille blinked a bit. "Oh... was she a big woman?" she asked, giggling as the soldier looked at her with a 'what the hell' face. "Just kidding!" she giggled more as the soldier rolled her eyes.

Everyone laughed as well.

"So hey who's the pretty lady beside you?" Fang asked, noting to Andraste who was quietly standing beside Lightning.

Lightning blinked, glancing at Andraste then at her friends. "She's a friend I met when I was captured..." she answered softly.

Sazh blinked a bit. "Wow you finding friends. Maker bless you." he said grinning nervously at a swift glare shot at him.

Lightning rolled her eyes, watching as Vanille happily smiled and giggled. "Come on! Lets eat some cake and celebrate!" Vanille said cheerfully.

"You just want the cake Vanille." Hope said in a teasing manner with a amused smile and a chuckle.

Vanille slightly smiled in embarressment and bounded over to the food covered table while Hope went after to make sure she didn't eat it all. Fang chuckled a bit in amusement.

Lightning watched as everyone cheered and had their fun. She slightly smiled at her friends. She had to admit... she did miss them... but already... a good portion of her heart was hurting and missing a certain thief. Yet... she couldn't do anything about it. It was too late...

* * *

After a few hours of being at that party, everyone had pretty much fallen asleep from exhaustion. Vanille was curled up against Fang who was lying on the couch, snoring softly. Snow was sittingin the corner with Serah in his lap, both cuddling in their sleep. Sazh was on the floor in the middle of the room on his belly, while Hope was lying on his back on top of the oldest group member.

Lightning was now out in the balcony, her arms crossed ontop of the railing and leaning slightly against it, as she looked up at the stars and the moon. It was such a quiet night...

She never realized how close her friends really were to her till she was taken away from them... But she also never realized the feelings Serah felt so strongly towards Snow.

The soldier had never been able to understand it, why that feeling drove Serah to be with Snow, no matter what Lightning said.

She felt it... and indeed it was a powerful emotion and so strange. It felt so good, and felt so painful at the same time.

_Lia..._

Lia... why did she have to fall for _**her? **_

Who had to... die soon...

The soldier sighed as she thought. She missed her so much... already... it hurt... damn it why couldn't she control her emotions? Damn it!

It was then Lightning noticed that Andraste was standing beside her, looking up at the sky softly. Her white silver hair glowing with the lights of the cities and the moon, her eyes showing dim stars, seeming so sad.

They stood in silence for a long moment till Andraste gave a soft sigh, her voice, drifting out of her lips, even her saddened voice was that of a goddess. It was weird really.

"I'm sorry... It's because of me Lia was caught." the goddess like woman said softly with a sigh.

Lightning looked at her, a part of her feeling bitter towards her but she knew it wasn't Andraste's fault and she didn't mean it. "It's alright... not your fault..." she replied softly.

Andraste sighed again and shook her head. "No... it is... Lia just always feels the need to protect me... since the day I found her in that alley." she said in deep thought.

The soldier thought deeply on the subject. According to Lia, she owed Andraste her life. Yet she didn't understand one thing during that trade off and she might as well ask Andraste if she knew.

"Andraste... how did the PSICOM soldiers find you and know you were accosiated with Lia? Then I don't even understand why she wouldn't think about one thing. There was no way that PSICOM would actually kill you, a innocent person. I don't understand why she surrendered so easily..." Lightning said in thought.

Andraste stayed silent for a moment. "...They must have gotten a rumor that I was a friend. It's not unnatural that some men in Uradana gossip out in the city. As for why she surrendered. She wasn't willing to take the chance of having them finding out who I am." she said softly looking down a bit.

Lightning blinked a bit curiously, looking at the other woman. Could she possibly be a criminal too? She didn't seem the type to go stealing or killing people though. She seemed so... pure.. her aura gave off that feel.. like a heavenly mother caressing a small child.

The next thing she said shocked Lightning almost to death.

Andraste slowly turned to face her and said four words.

"Because I'm a Fal'Cie."


	34. Chapter 30: To Be Or Not To Be

**Kai: OMG ANOTHER CLIFFY :O oh yeah I pulled a Fal'Cie whats up? XD lol just playing. And omg I already got a idea for the lemon short sequal to this story... just need a title... Soldier Complex? Bad Fox? hmm dunno guess we'll see after this story is over.**

**Lightning: ...great another lemon with me...**

**Kai: hey it's Lia XD and she's only a year younger ^^**

**Lightning: ...*blushes***

**Kai: HAHA! *gets punched in face***

**Chapter 30: To Be or Not To Be**

Lightning stared in shock at Andraste, utterly confused. Andraste was a Fal'Cie? Out of reflex, she had unsheathed her sword and pointed it at her with untrusting narrow eyes.

Andraste simply gazed at her though, looking calmly at her. "I know my brothers have caused you harm... I do... that you do not trust me is understandable." she said softly, glancing up at the sky again, seeming not to mind the gunblade that was pointed towards her. Her dazzling eyes looking straight back at her.

A pause came to air as silence took over the atmosphere. The soldier could not believe that Andraste was a Fal'Cie all this time. Did Lia know all this time? Or was Andraste just tricking her? The goddess like creature had never seemed to be much of any kind of harm... but with Fal'Cie... you never know. Then why would she reveal she was a Fal'Cie if she knew the soldier had experience with the blasted beings?

"What are you doing with Lia?" Lightning asked coldly, staring at her through narrowed and careful eyes.

Andraste looked at her in thought, seeming to contemplate what to tell her. "I have done nothing. She feels the need to protect me after that day when I found her... You needn't worry, she isn't a l'cie nor do I plan to harm anyone. My name is Andraste, the Fal'Cie of light and life. I was originally created in Gran Pulse. Though over 500 years ago, I was stripped from my title as Fal'Cie and sent here to live on Cocoon. Even if I wished to cause you harm, physically, I am as powerful as a regular human girl with no such training as yourself." she explained softly.

"I thought all the Fal'Cie were destroyed..." Lightning muttered softly as she took in the information.

"Most were. There are still some who survive but most of them will leave the humans alone..." Andraste answered.

Lightning thought for a moment. "What did you do to become this?" she asked, feeling a bit more curious about this strange Fal'Cie.

"I had done a dreadful deed... but I had believed it was the right thing to do in order to save the rest of you humans... the Maker showed me mercy... and my punishment was to live life as a mortal on Cocoon.. if she hadn't, I would of been destroyed. My crime was that great... but I accepted it because I know what I did was terrible." Andraste explained while she looked up at the moon.

Andraste sighed softly. "Lia decided to help me, she's just one of those people who want to help... despite who I was. I ran into a few people sort of like her over the years and they've helped me. Despite my years of experience... I had never realized what Cocoon was like up close... So I'm thankful for their help.. though I only wished that I knew that my sister was alright..." she said softly as she mentioned her sister, a soft and tender tone to her voice, undescribable even to Lightning.

"If you wish to.. you may slay me here and now..." whispered Andaste with a soft sigh.

Lightning thought for a moment then sighed and lowered her weapon and sheathed it. "If Lia trusts you so much... fine... I will not slay you... you haven't done anything wrong for now I suppose." she muttered and crossed her arms in a bit of irritation.

Andraste smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you..." she said gently then looked at her with a little more serious and worried expression. "But if we are going to save Lia.. we need to hurry. She doesn't have much time." she explained.

The soldier looked down now, feeling the same depressing feeling wash over her. "...how can we? If they found that I tried to save her... I'd be arrested too and lose my job... PSICOM's Headquarters is impossible to sneak someone out of there... even if I wanted to..." she whispered softly, feeling her heart twist with each word.

Andraste looked at Lightning for a moment then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There comes a time in everyone's life when they face such a conflict in their heart and must make a decision. Ask yourself this... Is Lia worth saving to you? To possibly sacrifice everything you built? If she isn't, it is understandable. She knew that. She thought it logically that your life was better then her own. She loves you, but she doesn't want to for that reason." she said softly.

Lightning sighed thinking deeply, feeling a conflict in her chest as her heart slowly seemed to rip into two. She had to think about it really... it was either her normal life which she spent either chasing thieves and crooks then spent her time mostly sitting at home when she got home at three o' clock in the morning. Or it was the one person who understood and cared for her... the first person she had fell in love with..

Just then the sound of a door opened was heard from beside them. And there Fio and Kionmo stood on... nothing? What the heck?

"Camoflouged airship." Fio stated simply then crossed her arms. "Well are you coming or not? Oka said that Lia signaled that she needed a bail out. And I'm sure you of all peoply would want her out." she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Lightning thought deeply, hesitant for a moment then got a serious face on.

"Alright... I'm coming."


	35. Chapter 31: To The Rescue

**Kai: ugh... must... finish... two more damnit... last one should be short though... must finish.**

**Lightning: Hurry up before school starts -.-**

**Kai: Im going DX**

**Chapter 31: To the Rescue**

Okay, remember when Lightning said it was about impossible to get inside PSICOM headquarters? Well known and behold, Lia had mapped out a way how to get inside, having placed patrol times and coordinates, including when lunch breaks were. And also had mapped out where everything was in the building on all floors, including secret entrances.

How the hell the thief did that, she had no idea but she had learned that the little vixen was capable of such impossibilities. When she saved her, she would defiantly ask about this when they were all safe and sound. So far, Fio and Oka were with her and had revealed a secret path in the side of the building. Oka having used a glove with fingerprints of probably one of the soldiers to open the door that needed identity.

They had left Kion/Kionmo behind to watch the airship because Kionmo would most likely would just want to kill everybody she saw and get it over with instead of sneaking around like 'chickens.' She wasn't into the sneaking department and her constant persona change would be a distraction.

Currently, they were heading down a dark tunnel and it was too dark to see each other. So they held on each others shoulders. Oka led the way with Lightning in the middle and Fio in the back... which wasn't very pleasing since the red haired woman kept touching in places other then the shoulders.

She would of knocked her block off but she had to keep quiet, just in case there were any PSICOM soldiers around.

They krept quietly through, all three alert (though one was mostly interested in other things), as the stench of machinery and gunpower stuck to the air, the walls slowly closing closer against them till one could hardly move without having to squeeze foreword. It was quite unenjoyable.

It wasn't until Oka seemed to use the same glove to open another door, which slid open. Lightning had expected to blinded momentarily from the light because they had been in the dark for quite a bit, luckily though, it wasn't really bright so it only lasted for a short time. The walls were made with hard metal, lights shining a bit from above dimly, a long hall with several doors on either side. She guessed Lia was inside one of them, PSICOM usually never kept more then one person in a room since they might conspire together.

As they walked along, Oka was speeding along quietly to sniff out Lia, another reason why she came along. Lightning watched a bit impatiently as Oka sniffed from door to door to catch a wiff of the thief.

Lightning shifted softly in thought. What would Lia think of this? Would she be happy to see her again and that she came to rescue her? Or disappointed because she was risking her everything she knew for her? Or perhaps angry? A shudder crossed her spine at the thought. She didn't want to anger her...

Then the soldier got her cold serious face on. Oh no, angry, disappointed, happy Lia or not, she was going to get her out of here if she liked it or not even if she has to drag her out. She was not about to let her die anytime soon.

At last, Oka smiled brightly and pointed at a door cheerfully. Apparently finding where Lia was, while Fio seemed to use magic to void the camera's momentarilly.

That was when Lightning looked at the red head skeptically but Fio looked back at her with a simple smirk. The soldier rolled her eyes and watched Oka impatiently as the wolf mutated girl took out a device that looked like a magnifine glass and looked through it at the keypad at the right side of the door holding numbers with a screen above it saying 'Locked.'

Oka then punched in the numbers, perfectly apparently since the screen turned to 'Open' and the metal door slid open slowly. Lightning had instantly sped inside before the others could take another step.

There she saw Lia, in a dark room, with one light above in the cieling with a that only litted her bloody and gored form. Her hands were above her head, chained to the wall in full cuffs, unable to even see her fingers, and the same was done to her feet to the floor. Also, a metal band had wrapped around her hips to keep them locked down, each containing device containing spiked underneath them, which meant, the more she struggled, the more she got hurt.

Her beautiful silver white hair was now dampened into a rusty reddish brown color in several blotches. Blood has seeped across her eye, a cut being up her eyebrow, while her firm arms were covered in cuts, making her scars looking nothing more then her own skin in comparison. the same with her legs. Their were multiple bruises also, especially her right cheek and her stomach and waist, showing signs of kicking. It seemed they had set up some kind of machine beside her, hooking up wires to give her blood and a life line.

They didn't want her to die just yet...

Lightning stared, horrified at what she saw. They might as well of let her die as mercy instead of this! She felt like crying but no tears came to her eyes, they just seemed frozen in so much horror, they couldn't shed a tear.

The soldier slightly flinched as Lia slowly raised her head to look up at her, a tired, exhausted, and pained expression on her face. Despite her state though, she gave a soft smile.

"...I knew you were stubborn... didn't know you were crazy either..." Lia whispered softly in a soft joke and a gave a pained chuckle.

Lightning managed to shed a tear then and kneeled down, now looking a bit pissed. "How can you make a fucking joke during this situation? And I'm not crazy! Just... Just..." she hissed softly under her breath, her breath slow and hitched, feeling her chest twist in pain.

Lia smiled weakly. "Well... better time then any I suppose... and you are crazy... only one thing would of actually bring you here..." she said softly.

"If you say that kinky line I will slap you." Lightning threatened softly, though she really didn't mean it. Anger tended to be her worry.

Lia made a choaked laugh then. "Okay okay I wont..." she answered, turning her head to the left to spit out blood then looked at her again.

Lightning shifted softly, feeling her anger evaporate quickly till worry remained again. "I... I Uh... are you angry I'm here? Cause if you are I don't care cause I'm getting you out of here and..!" she started to rant but Lia stopped her with a chuckle.

"No. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad to see you. Honestly, I didn't expect you here. I do feel that you shouldn't have... but I can't help but feel happy. Emotions and the mind can be so conflicting really." Lia said softly, her smile staying in place.

Feeling her heart twist even more at her words, tears slowly made way to roll down the soldier's cheeks. To her surprise, the same happened to Lia, despite the smile. It was strange, seeing a sad yet happy smile on her face, while tears rolled down. Obviously, Lia had more inner turmoil but had forced herself to keep a smile on her face for the sake of Lightning.

"You know... I never minded the thought of death... it's a time that comes to everyone." Lia said softly. "I often watched my own blood... it was... comforting... you might find it strange.. but it was... I wouldn't try to die, but I didn't fear it either. I lived to make up for what I had done... for what and who I was... and death was a good price to pay... but now..." she whispered looking at the soldier.

"...I fear it... and I shouldn't... my mind isn't.. but my heart is... I guess i'm not afraid of death itself... I guess... I'm afraid of death because it means I wouldn't see you again... Light..." Lia whispered softly looking at her.

Lightning blinked at what she just heard, feeling some more tears roll down at her words. "Oh Lia... your so... unfair... unfair... you... unfair little thief.." she accused softly, but had no fight to back it up in her voice.

Lia softly sighed. "Can you forgive me? I suppose... I want to be selfish again... just this once... I want to take this gem and not share it... of course... I understand if you don't... I hurt the feelings you had..." she whispered a soft blush appearing on her face.

"You talk like your going to die Lia... your not... I forgive you..." Lightning answered, then slowly leaned foreword and kissed her on the lips. Feeling those soft and tantalizing lips on hers.

And this time, Lia didn't hold back in returning it. After a few moments of the sweet kiss, they broke apart to smile slightly at each other.

Lightning smiled then shook her head, looking serious again. "We need to get you out of here... and fast." she said, then blushed as Oka immiedietly came over and started fiddling with Lia's bind. Having almost forgotten that they had two people watching them though Lia simply chuckled.

"Well aren't you two going to have a swell time together." Fio smirked in amusement.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Lia chuckled a bit, her hands weakly dropping as Oka picked the lock then the others.

Lightning quickly, but gently, picked the thief up gently and unhooked her, having her drinking some potions to help with her injuries. She nodded to Oka and Fio then darted back from where the came from. Careful as she held Lia who was slowly closing her eyes. They had to get her back fast, otherwise she might just bleed to death. Thankfully, they had brought a lot of potions to keep her wounds closed and make her feel better.

When they reached out in the open, they came to a shocking scene. A giant flaming red creature, horns sticking out of its head and its breath breathing fire, its eyes so golden that they looked like the sun. It had large claws and feet, looking like some sort of monstorous beast.

There Cao came out of the shadows in amusement.

"Well hello... didn't expect to see you here... your just in time... I'd like you to meet someone." Cao said in amusement.

"Meet Ifrit."


	36. Chapter 32: The End Is Near

**Kai: okay I am really sorry with the delay... you know... evil school O.O God I hate math... and social studies. I dont to fricken to talk about what I think about the government cause I don't really care... at all XD As long as they leave me alone o.o and I started a lets play, and a rp on deviantart and ya XD busy... and I dont get home till like... 6:00-7:00 now. (commuting a hour and plus have to wait till five a clock to leave my moms work) do any of you commute a long ways? O.O it be interesting if you did XD here we go XD the final chapter :O FEAR IFRIT!**

**Lightning: Oh for the love of... you better keep Lia alive... **

**Kai: maybe o.o**

**Lightning: ... *chases with gunblade***

**Chapter 32: The End is Near**

Lightning stared at the creature in horror but her eyes narrowed as she glared at Cao with pure raw hatred. "You have a Eidolon?" she asked in surprise but instinctively held the woman in her arms closer protectively.

Cao simply chuckled. "Hmm yes... I suppose I do. Ifrit." he smirked a bit as he looked at the two.

"Your a l'cie?" Lightning growled, narrowing her eyes as she watched the Eidolon growl. "I thought all the Fal'cie were destroyed..." she whispered, though she knew at least one survived. Which was Andraste, though she didn't have the power she use to.

Cao grinned. "As did I... it seems that is not the case though... there seems to be a handful left. Of course PSICOM is too idiotic to realize there is. Or they have a l'cie before them. After all, the Fal'Cie are apparently all dead." he chuckled grimly.

Lightning stared at him in shock. Did he sense that Andraste was one? Or was her power too weak for even a l'cie to sense it? After all... Lightning never even suspected her other then her strange beauty. Though the other Fal'Cie in human form didn't seem as beautiful, then again she probably didn't meet them all.

Cursing, the soldier glared at him, holding the thief closer against her protectively.

"And what exactly do you want?" she said coldly to him, her blue eyes watching him and Ifrit cautiously.

Cao smirked. "Well... one, that thief in your arms there is quite annoying and a nuisance. And two, she's actually knows things she shouldn't. Like the whereabouts of a fallen Fal'Cie, Andraste. Even helping her. Let's just say, the Fal'Cie that placed this brand on me, really doesn't like her." he explained, tapping a finger against his chin in thought, that smirk still crossing his face.

Feeling her heart beat skip a bit, Lightning stiffened, her grip getting tight on Lia but quickly softened it, not wanting to damage the woman anymore then she already was.

Sweat rolled down her brow as the Eidolon growled and flames came flaring out of its mouth ever so slightly, prepared to engage in battle.

Cao snickered a bit as he watched then opened his mouth to give one simple and clear command to the great fire beast.

"Kill them."

Ifrit roared out, flames engulfing his body as his eyes flowed amber, balls of fire formed in his large claws then were flung towards the two women.

The soldier cursed again, quickly moving to the right, the flames close enough to singe a good few strands of her hair. This Eidolon moved fast.

Another wave of fireballs came crashing down at her. Lightning grunted as she forced herself to run out of the way and lept back. It was harder since she was carrying Lia, but if she put her down, Ifrit might just attack her and finish her off.

"Awe come on now... just drop her and your life will be spared. After all, she's helping a Fal'Cie, she's a thief, and she lives like scum. It is your duty to bring her justice is it not?" Cao mused as he watched the fight with amusement.

Lightning scowled at the words. Even if she did want to put Lia down and save her own skin, which she wouldn't, Cao would probably kill her anyways because she knew his l'cie secret. If PSICOM found out, they would probably panic and start the purge all over again which no one wanted.

Unsure what to do at the moment, Lightning continued to dodge the Eidolons assaults.

Ifrit growled in annoyance, a flame growing larger in his mouth, seeming to prepare for a special attack.

Shit.

Lightning growled as she tried to think, though was soon distracted by a feel of a hand roaming her body. She tensed and blushed, thanking the Maker that Ifrit had stopped attacking at the moment, her legs bound to the ground beneath her.

Lia seemed full awake, and her hands were gently, but swiftly roaming the soldiers toned body which included under the clothing.

"Lia what are you doing?" Lightning hissed to her with embarrassment and frustration, her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly drooping.

Hands pulling away, only to hold a hyper potion in her grasp, Lia drank it then lept out of Lightning's arms with a slight stagger.

"Looking for this." Lia answered cooly with a grin, shaking the empty bottle slightly in reference.

Blinking, the soldier shook her head and glared. "You could of asked instead of swiping it off of me like that!" she yelled but then dropped her voice, face blushing more because Cao might of heard what she said.

The thief only chuckled though.

"I'll distract Ifrit, you go after Cao." Lia said, her face growing serious now.

Lightning blinked a bit. Even with a hyper potion, Lia wouldn't be a match for a Eidolon or even Cao on her own. "But..." she started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Just do it. If you get Cao, Ifrit will disappear right? So the sooner we get rid of him the better. Don't worry I'll be fine." Lia insisted, giving her a confident grin.

Lightning looked at her softly then slowly nodded unsure.

After that, Lia grinned then ran to the left quickly then waved her arms. Throwing taunts at the Eidolon so he would pay attention to her.

"Hey lizard breath! You call that fire? I've seen a wasteland of snow hotter than you!" Lia taunted with a cocky smirk.

The Eidolon snorted, closing his mouth and charging foreward, his claws engulfed in fire as he slammed them against the ground toward her. The thief quickly dodged to the left, hissing as the flames burned the side of her right leg. She was still slower then normal cause of her injuries.

"That all you got? How long have you been in the freezer?" Lia said again, only irritating the Eidolon more as he lashed out.

Lightning watched the battle for a moment, then she ran towards Cao, sword unsheathed and readied to strike. But Cao wasn't to be underestimated, as he leaped back, unsheathing his own sword to block her forceful attack.

A chuckle emitted from his throat as his wicked smirk crossed his face. "Got to do better than that solder." he mused, forcing her back with a great shove.

She doubled back for a moment to catch her balance, eyes narrowed in complete focus now as she made a slash toward his left side.

He was quick though and saw the move coming and jumped over her, doing a flip, his sword above his head to come towards the back of Lightning's head.

Lightning quickly ducked, the blade slicing a strand of her hair as she twirled to the right, to slash him in the side as he came down to land.

Cao cursed as it cut his leg but he managed to kick the sword away and punched the swordswoman across the face.

She hissed but quickly countered by dropping then kicking up and kicked his chin, sending him flying up. She then took her gunblade and fired shots at him in the air.

The l'cie lashed the bullets with his sword, the bullets making his sword sing with dissatisfaction at the force. It was then that Lightning snapped her head toward Lia, who had been fairing against the Ifrit with dodges, though she was tiring from her wounds and it wasn't long till the Eidolon slammed a flame covered fist against her, sending the thief flying across the area.

Lightning gasped, distracted as she was about to turn and run over her but quickly raised her gunblade just in time to block Cao's sword that had come slamming down on her..

Crap... How was she suppose to help Lia when this maniac was attacking her? She couldn't do both since Ifrit would mostly attack her if she bolted over there with Cao on her heels.

She glanced toward the thief again, Lia was currently twitching from pain but forced herself on her knees, coughing up blood. Fists clench. The soldier looked worriedly, and in horror at her beloved till Lia's pocket started to glow blue.

Lia looked confused, reaching in and pulling out a crystal, the one of Leviathan. Was the Eidolon wanting to help her now? The thief grinned, tossing it up then kicked it, shattering it and a bright flash was made. And there stood the great water Eidolon, king of the seas, Leviathan.

The water serpent screetched as the fire beast roared. Both slammed into each other, Leviathan twisting his body around the fire beast and breathing a blast of water against his head. Ifrit roared at the attack, rage burning in his hot amber gaze as he grabbed at the serpent to toss him off.

The two shot element attacks at one another.

Lightning growled as Cao attacked again, she hissed as he kicked her stomach and elbowed her shoulder. Blue eyes icy, she spun and caught his side with her blade. He hissed and backed away, using cure on himself.

Hearing the fire Eidolon snarl, Lightning glanced toward the Eidolon battle, both beasts were using their special attack. Iftrit launched out a great supernova like blast, Hellfire. While Leviathan summoned a Tidal wave. Both elements clashed, struggling to get the upperhand and push against one another. The great blast distracted Cao, giving Lightning long enough to lash out, stabbing him right through the chest.

Cao's eyes went wide in astonishment, blood trickling down his lip, his snake green eyes wide with fear. Lightning pulled her gunblade out, and watched as he fell to the ground, dead.

She watched as Ifrit roared, seeming to evaporate and disappear. Leviathan let out a loud screetch of victory and disappeared as well.

Lightning smiled in relief then looked around, wanting to see the beloved face that belonged to Lia, but the thief was no where to be seen. She blinked softly and looked around, then saw a letter, picking it up she opened and read it.

_Dear to those who read this,_

_You will have to try better then sending someone like him to catch me... after all, I'm afraid sir Cao can be quite annoying. I do apologize to having to kill him, but I must admit, he was a little too rough with me and I rather not be treated so as you can see. I must admit that you were able to get your dear soldier back, a shame that I must admit that defeat without obtaining my gil. Don't fret though, I'll get it back one way or another. Ta Ta~_

_Love, _

_White Fox_

Lightning grumbled as she read the letter, guessing that Lia was going to take the blame for Cao's death, White Fox wasn't known to kill for awhile now, and PSICOM will be madder then ever at her. But the soldier knew, that the thief was trying to protect her. Lightning frowned a bit. She left without saying goodbye though... she didn't care if she got in trouble for this or that she would keep her position.. she wanted her. The thief had even admited that she wanted her too.

That was when Lightning noticed a little note, hidden inside the letter. She took the small piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Claire Farron,_

_I am sorry for leaving you so soon and that little letter that is meant or those silly men but you know, if I stay they'll try and catch me again. Don't worry though... You can bet that you will see me often... better keep your eyes open in your house too. I might sneak in. Oh, and I'll enjoy playing cops and robbers with you... it should be a lot of fun. I love you Claire Farron, and I'll be there for you no matter what. Thats a promise, and I won't break it._

_xoxoxoxo_

_Love,_

_Lia_

Lightning gave a small smile as she read, reading it over and over again even though other members of PSICOM came dashing over to investigate and sirens flared through the air.

Yes... they would defiantly meet again.


	37. Epilogue

**Kai: Well I am glad you guys have enjoyed this story. This is the really final chapter of this story though it appears you guys still want more XD I was thinking about doing a sequal with M rated scenes, with Lightning being quite amusing about the subject XD though it seems you guys really like the story... I'm thinking I might make it longer then I thought my idea would have. Adding to who Lia really is (like her real name, who her family is, blah) and maybe adding a battle with a evil Fal'Cie and also a bit on Andraste with her sister. But that is up to you if you want all that. Also, to make it T rated, and just have you guys ask for the M rated scenes when they get there, or just make it M rated. I'm thinking about calling it The Sly Fox. Fitting isn't it XD**

**Lightning: *blushes***

**Epilogue**

Lightning sighed, tapping her fingers against her desk absently. She was currently in her office, having been promoted to Commander in Guardian Corp. It had been a month since the incident with Cao. It was assumed White Fox escaped, having killed the powerful commander and there has been a mad hunt for her, believing she studied witchcraft, or some bogus like that. Unfortunetly for them, there was no sign of her. There haven't even any crimes that led to her, most of the crimes lately have been just common thieves. That was also the last she seen Lia.

The soldier sighed softly, putting a finger on a pencil and gingerly rolling it back and forth absently. Lia had promised that they would see each other again... so where was she.

At that moment, was when Lightning's worries suddenly grew. What if her injuries were severe? What if some gang member mauled her and took advantage of her injured state? What if she was dead?

Thoughts whirled around the pink haired soldier's mind, forcing her hands to clench into fists, the pencil straining to keep in shape from the incredible force that was being put upon it. Warm tears were threatening to flow but the soldier was too stubborn to actually let them out.

That was then the phone rang.

Lightning blinked and picked up the phone after taking a moment to get her act together.

"Hello?" Lightning said in a cool cold tone of voice. Not really in the mood to hearing people complain or whatever shit they have to say.

"Um... Ms. Farron." said a slightly timid voice of a man.

It was Chuck.

Lightning gave a silent groan. Great, now what the hell was wrong? She wasn't really in the mood to go chasing around common criminals just because he couldn't handle them. In a way, it felt like he was terrible at it. She would constantly get calls from him, even though he commonly boasts on how he can handle any situation. Pathetic.

"What?" Lightning answered coldly with a hint of irritation.

There was silence for a moment, making the soldier just more irritated, till Chuck finally spoke up. "I-it's White Fox! She's back! She went and stole a necklace from Ms. Nabaat! From right under her nose they say! Hurry we need some assistance!" he said, sounding panicked since Jihl Nabaat would most likely have his head if he didn't succeed.

_**SNAP!**_

Broken pieces of the pencil fell to the desk, having been crushed by Lightning's fist, blue eyes wide with astonishment. Lia was alive... and she was already back to stealing? What the hell?

She silently growled. "I'm on my way!" she said immiedietly, hanging up the phone then dashing out the door.

She was going to see her, one way or another.

* * *

When Lightning reached Jihl, she was currently throwing a hissy fit and rampaging. Yelling at the officers and cops for them to get their lazy asses off and find her necklace. Lightning wasn't really paying attention to them though.

She looked around, leaving Jihl's house and walking along the sidewalk. Where was she? That was when she saw a shape dash as quick as a flash of lightning, into a alley.

Lightning had blinked for a moment, till she saw a glimpse of white silver hair, flutter up in the air, before it disappeared after its owner. The soldier instantly dashed after, giving chase. She could hear the footsteps of the fleeing person, as they dashed from alley to alley.

The soldier could barely keep up. She forced her self to dash faster, careful to examine any clues like footsteps. She took was about to run past another small dark alley till a hand reached out, grabbing her arm while the other went over her mouth and pulled her ing.

Lightning was struggling for a moment, about to elbow her attacker in the ribs till a familiar voice spoke up.

"Geez you sure can run fast you know?"

The hands then loosen their grip and settled on being wrapped around her waist, letting the soldier turn and look face to face with soft blue eyes.

Lia.

Lightning blinked a bit in astonishment, watching as Lia gave her a slightly goofy grin. Then softly glared at the thief, who looked surprised.

"Where the hell were you? It's been a month!"

Lia blinked but chuckled. "Sorry... I wanted to come but everyone kept fussing over me. Especially Flora, she insisted that I don't go." she said, the name leaving a bitter feeling in Lightning.

Lightning sighed softly. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, till she felt warm lips touch hers.

"Never been better, soldier." Lia purred softly and lovingly.

Lightning blush but returned the kiss. Feeling a inner bliss. In a way, Lightning guessed she had caught her thief to her heart.


End file.
